Changing Destiny
by Anoirien89
Summary: At the Lake of Avalon, Merlin's challenge of the Triple Goddess leads to them offering a chance to change Arthur's destiny. Merlin is sent back in time to make the right decisions to bring about the Golden Age of Albion and the return of magic. Can his knowledge of the past help him change the future? Set after the season 5 finale with obvious time travel.
1. Prologue

**Author's note:**

 **I have already uploaded a story called "A Second Chance" where Merlin is offered another go at fixing things. That was about 3 years ago and much has changed in my life since then. I also took some classes in creative writing and looking through my previous stories found that I wasn't satisfied with what I had written back then anymore. So I decided to give it another go.**

 **If you have already read the original story, there will be some familiar passages/ideas/themes/characters etc. I guess but I will deviate a lot from it as the plot progresses.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Merlin cried his grief out into the air. A dead Arthur was lying cold in his arms.

"You are wrong! This cannot be his destiny! Bring him back! Do you hear me? You have got it wrong! I curse you! Bring him back or I will make sure you will be forgotten and magic will never return to Albion! You took everybody I cared for from me and I suffered it because I thought it was for the greater good! But now I know that I was wrong! I will fight you! Do you listen? Bring him back!"

He wasn't sure if they heard him or exactly whom he was shouting at. Yet, he knew that this whole thing wasn't right. For heaven's sake! He had spent over ten years protecting Arthur and making sure he could one day fulfil his destiny! This was not how things were supposed to be! Arthur was not meant to be dead! There was still so much they both had to do. This couldn't be the end! As he was sobbing over Arthur's dead body, a magical wind suddenly arose around them and covering them in a blinding light so that Merlin had to shield his eyes. It took him a while to adjust to the new brightness but then he was able to make out its cause. Above the lake, three women were floating engulfed in a cool silver light. To the left, there was a young maiden clad completely in white with white lilies in her fair blond hair and watery blue eyes. Next to her came a mature woman with lavish auburn curls and bright green eyes wearing a crimson red dress and a wreath of holly upon her head. The third one was an old hag with black hair that was already turning grey wearing a black hooded cloak under which her dark brown almost black eyes pierced through Merlin. He recognised them instantly though he had never seen them before.

"Who do you think you are that you can challenge the Triple Goddess?" the youngest part of the Goddess confirmed him.

"I am Emrys, Goddess, and I have every right to challenge you! You have taken my best friend from me and a bright future from Albion! You made a mistake in taking him!"

"We didn't take him, young warlock. It was his destiny to die at the druid's hand" replied the old hag.

"No, it wasn't! His destiny was to unite the lands of Albion and to bring back magic!" Merlin interrupted her.

"It was his destiny" she repeated, "but he paved the way to his doom himself. He refused to show atonement for his and his father's crimes against our kindred, young warlock. Mordred was his punishment."

Merlin shuddered and lowered his gaze. So Arthur's death had been his fault in more than one way. After all, it had been his advice that had led to Arthur's defiance of the Goddess. But when he looked up at them again, his voice didn't divulge any of his emotions: "Arthur is not responsible for his father's actions."

"No, but he didn't allow magic to return when he had the chance. We have watched closely, young warlock, we have watched and waited but nothing has really changed since the death of Uther. Magic is still outlawed and punishable by death" the middle Goddess spoke harshly.

"He would have understood in time and changed that. I know him. I know he would have changed that. You didn't give me enough time."

"We gave you as much time as we could, young warlock. But Arthur failed"

"You mean because he chose to defy you?"

"If he had chosen to comply with our demand, there would have been no need to punish him. Many people would still be alive if he had made the right choice" the youngest spoke merciless.

Merlin sighed heavily. He had to tell them: "It wasn't Arthur's choice. I advised him not to comply with your threat. This is my fault."

"Why would a warlock object to magic returning to Albion?"

"Because your way was not the one to achieve the return of magic. Arthur needed to see that magic could be used for good, not just for evil. He had to realise that for himself, not through you forcing him to do something he wasn't ready for at the time. He had lost so many people he had held dear because of magic – his mother, his father, his uncle, Morgana. He wasn't ready to concede that all this was not the fault of magic but of individuals who believed their way to be the only right one. Just as you are believing right now. He would have come round to that realisation sooner or later. He is," Merlin checked himself, "he was a good man. And when the time had been right, he would have made the right choice. Not because he was forced to, but because he believed it. You robbed him of that chance."

The different parts of the Goddess turned to each other and held a quiet conference. Merlin didn't understand a word they were saying but he guessed from the occasional sceptical look at him and Arthur that their conversation was about their destiny. He prayed to the spirits that they would revoke their sentence on Arthur and somehow bring him back to life. After what seemed to Merlin like hours, the Triple Goddess turned towards him again.

Solemnly they all three spoke as with one voice now: "You are right, Emrys. Our decision was an over-hasty one. We should have put more faith in your ability to guide the King to our all intended destination. We, the Triple Goddess, have decreed to give you both another chance to fulfil your destinies. We are sending you back in time to alter the course of history. Make sure you do not fail this time, young warlock. You will not get another."

Then the young maiden continued: "Before we send you back, we have three warnings to give to you! First: Once you are returned to the time when your quest started to go wrong, you will be the only one to remember that there had been another future! You must under no circumstances tell anyone of what happened! Heed our words, Emrys!"

"Second: This is a unique chance we offer you - a chance to avert the prophecy. But beware that you cannot prevent destiny itself. No men, no matter how great, can change their destiny. Heed our words, Emrys!" said the middle woman gravely.

"And last: Know that each of the changes you make has a consequence. Each of your choices alters the future. Yet, you will not be able to save everyone. Heed our words, Emrys!" As soon as the old hag had ended, there was a bright ray of light and a noise of thunder engulfing Merlin. He felt dizzy and everything around him was mixing into one hazy blur of colours. He lost his conscience.

Next, he awoke to a familiar voice pronouncing his name.

"Merlin?" he could hear Arthur ask.

He quickly came to his senses. He was sitting to Arthur's right at the round table in the Castle of the Ancient Kings of Camelot. Around him, Leon, Gawain, Elyan, Percival, Lancelot, Gwen, and Gaius were standing around him looking at him expectantly.

 _Oh my God,_ Merlin thought, _I went that far back? How long had they been plotting Arthur's downfall?_ He was shocked but he knew that he had to pull himself together and try not to let the others know how he felt inside. So, he immediately checked himself and replied: "No, don't really fancy it."

"You don't have a choice, Merlin."

"OK" he said and stood up, the rest smiling knowingly at him.

* * *

 **So, like I said I am using the same set-up again allowing Merlin to go back to the end of season 3 where my Merlin-world was still perfect :-) The following chapters will be a a mixture of known stories from the series and new stories of my own invention.** **Hope you enjoy this new take and please leave your thoughts as the reviews I got last time round, also contributed to my decision to write this story!**


	2. The Coming of Arthur

**The Coming of Arthur**

Merlin was overjoyed as he was sitting among his friends in the Hall of the Ancient Kings of Camelot. He had lost so many of them and yet, here they were sitting next to him very much alive: Lancelot, Elyan, Gwaine, and first and foremost, Arthur. He remembered how he had felt back then. Camelot had been in Morgana's hand and all had seemed lost, yet he also remembered how hopeful and optimistic he had felt. Here at the Round Table, Albion's bright future had been almost palpable, within their reach. Somewhere along the way, they had taken a turn downhill into the utter disaster that had been the Battle of Camlann. This time, however, Merlin promised himself, he would make sure it never came that far. He was deep in thought trying to figure out why the Goddess had sent him this far back and what he was supposed to change, when Arthur's voice brought him back to the present which was actually his past.

"I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need. I'll do something that my father won't approve of."

Merlin shivered with anticipation. He had loved this bit. This was Arthur's first big step towards becoming the king Merlin had come to see in him over the years as his servant and – although Arthur would never admit it – his close friend. Arthur was stepping outside the shadow of his father and was beginning to come into his own as the man who would one day be the greatest king Albion would ever know. He felt the same great sense of momentousness as he had felt all those years ago when Arthur told Lancelot, Gawaine, Elyan, and Percival to kneel before him.

"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot" Arthur said while touching Lancelot's right shoulder with his sword. Then he moved on to the others, repeating the ceremony. "Arise, Sir Gawaine, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Percival, Knight of Camelot. Arise, Sir Elyan, Knight of Camelot." Merlin exchanged a look with Gwen who had been proudly watching her brother. Then his attention was on Arthur again.

"Tomorrow, when you fight, you can stand proud knowing you are members of the noblest army the world has ever known."

While the others were busy discussing their options in trying to recapture Camelot, Lancelot took Merlin aside. Merlin's throat was bone dry and he had to fight back the tears that were welling up inside him. He wasn't sure if he could trust his voice, but he didn't intend to forget the Goddess's warning. _Don't let him see how you feel inside_ , he told himself. He pulled himself together and managed to produce a proud grin as he addressed Lancelot: "Congratulations my friend! You're a knight finally."

"Yes, but for how long?" Lancelot replied and mustered his face carefully, "What is it, Merlin? I can tell you're planning something. And don't even think about lying; I know you too well."

Merlin hesitated only for a little bit. "Morgana has the Cup of Life. If I can find it and empty it of the blood within, then the army will be destroyed, and Morgana will be powerless."

Lancelot threw him a sceptical look. Oh how he had missed Lancelot! He hadn't admitted it, not even to himself, but having a friend apart from Gaius to confide in, who knew about his magic, was just wonderful. He marvelled if he could save him? Had it been his destiny to… But before he could finish that thought Lancelot spoke again: "Aren't you forgetting something? It's guarded by an immortal army. How do you get past them?"

Merlin smiled as he lowered his voice: "Aren't you forgetting something? I have magic."

"It doesn't make you immortal."

"No."

Lancelot shook his head and grabbed Merlin at his shoulder: "You know, Merlin, you're the one Arthur should knight. You're the bravest of us all and he doesn't even know it."

 _He will eventually and he will accept me for who I am_ , Merlin thought thinking back at Arthur's dying words. But what he said was: "He can't. Not just now. That's why I need to find a way to get to the Cup without Arthur knowing."

Winking at him encouragingly, Lancelot said: "Leave that to me."

Together they joined Arthur and the rest who were bent over a plan of Camelot Arthur had drawn in the dust on the floor.

"There is a tunnel under the northern ramparts that brings us only a few paces from the entrance to the dungeons. It will be well guarded. So, if we're going to break everyone out, we must remain unobserved. We cannot let them raise the alarm" Arthur said pointing at a specific point in his drawing with his sword.

"We need to take out the warning bell. That way the warriors have no mean of communication" Lancelot remarked and with a brief side glance at Merlin, he added: "I'll need someone with me who knows the castle."

Merlin nodded and said: "I'll go."

"Alright, then that's that settled. Everyone try to get some rest, we'll start at sunrise. I'll take the first watch" Arthur said.

While the others sat down and tried to get some sleep, Merlin was wide awake watching Arthur. He was still overwhelmed with the turn of events. He was scared to close his eyes in case this was just a dream.

Gwen softly walked over to Arthur and placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Stay here with Gaius. I want you to be safe, no matter what happens tomorrow" Arthur said as he turned around to face her.

Gwen just nodded, too unsure of her voice. Arthur pulled her closer to him and tenderly caressed her chin and neck.

"They'll see" Gwen interjected half-heartedly.

"I don't care. I want you to know...if I never see you again..."

"You will. You will see me. I watched you last night. You gave us hope, something to believe in. I saw the king you will become. I'm so proud of you Arthur" Gwen said and then they kissed.

Merlin smiled. After all these two had been through, he wanted them to find the happiness they deserved. And he had another change to help them along the way. But his attention was soon distracted from the happy couple by Gaius.

"You need to be careful" the physician said in a low voice.

"I've got the easy bit. The warning bell is nothing compared to the cells."

Gaius gave him the raised eyebrow which he always did when he knew that Merlin was bent on something dangerous: "I overheard you, Merlin. If Morgause catches you, she'll kill you."

"I have no choice."

"I suppose so, but do be careful Merlin. Promise me."

"I will do my best, Gaius."

Gaius looked at him warmly: "I remember the bumbling idiot that came charging into my chamber all those years ago. Who would believe..." He gave him a brief hug.

True, he had come far since he had first set his foot on Camelot's soil. Yet, he also remembered how far he still had to go and just how much pain and suffering his destiny had still in store for him. Merlin knew it was dangerous to keep musing about his past. It was now his future and he still had a chance of changing their destinies. He couldn't risk that by wallowing in self-pity. He had to focus on the task ahead. Retaking Camelot had been a close call, he remembered. He would need all his strength and power to destroy the cup. And he knew that they were not nearly enough. If Gaius had not disobeyed Arthur and had not followed them and shown up in the Great Hall, Merlin was sure he would have been lost... At that moment it fell like scales from his eyes. Of course, it all made sense. He knew exactly why the Goddess had sent him here to this very time.

* * *

The new day dawned and although nobody had been able to get enough sleep the night before, they were all fully awake and ready for the mission which lay ahead.

Merlin was still trying to get his head around the fact that he had done all this once before and was deep in thought when Arthur stepped to him, prepared for battle.

"It is time. For the love of Camelot!" he said.

"For the love of Camelot!" everybody responded.

Almost silently and very carefully, they made their way towards Camelot's northern ramparts. The castle and the surrounding city lay quietly before them; nobody was yet stirring. The knights and Merlin entered through the secret tunnel without being seen. _We really have to do something about this_ , Merlin thought as he followed Arthur. _It is too easy to sneak into this castle_. He shook his head disapprovingly. No wonder Morgana and her minions had been able to defeat them so often. Taking the castle by surprise was hardly a challenge. _But_ , he mused, _now I can help change that_.

At the end of the tunnel, Arthur grabbed both Merlin and Lancelot by their shoulders and nodded at them encouragingly: "Good luck."  
Both of them returned the nod and hurried off towards the Great Hall where Merlin remembered the Cup to be.

To Lancelot, he said: "I can sense the Cup's power. This way."

Just as they turned around one corner, they came face to face with one of Morgana's guards. Before Lancelot had even tried to attack him, Merlin swung Excalibur at him. The guard's defence was not up. Supposed immortality could have that side-effect, Merlin thought slightly amused. Even though his sword-skills were not exactly preeminent, he managed to run the guard through with it. As soon as the sword went through the guard's body, he exploded.

He caught Lancelot's amazed look and smiled: "It was forged in a dragon's breath."

Without stopping or any further encounter, they continued towards their destination. At the corner to the Great Hall, Merlin halted and peeked carefully around the corner. Of course, it was guarded. Eight guards were positioned before the door. And behind that door lay the Cup and Merlin's chance to change the future.

"What do we do now?" Lancelot whispered.

In response, Merlin shot him a small grin. Then they both charged.

Merlin came to newly appreciate Excalibur. What a stroke of luck it had been that Nimueh had unleashed Uther's dead brother-in-law or else Merlin might not have been wielding this mighty weapon now. Destiny was a curious thing, he thought.

It was not, however, as if they had easy game. After all, there were eight admittedly careless guards against the two of them and even with Excalibur, it was hard work. Lancelot had to draw the guards onto him, giving Merlin enough time to finish them off. And all the while, Merlin knew they had to hurry. Finally, all the guards were destroyed and they entered the Great Hall.

Lancelot barricaded the door while Merlin already charged the couple of guards inside the Hall. Obviously, neither Morgana nor Morgause had deemed it necessary to post more than a handful guards around the Cup. Merlin was thankful for their over-confidence. Then it was down to the final two guards. Just before Merlin finished off the first one, he saw from the corner of his eye that Lancelot was injured though when Merlin had killed the last one, as well, Lancelot motioned to him that it was not that bad.

Meanwhile, the warning bells were sounded. Merlin smiled as he thought how Arthur would surely be reacting just now in the dungeons, but almost immediately he focused on the task at hand. Swiftly, he made his way to the Cup which was standing on a small pedestal near the throne. He knew Morgause would enter any minute now. This time he was prepared. He felt her presence and before her spell could throw him on his back, he turned and parried her magic. He didn't even need words for that.

Morgause was of course taken aback to encounter a magical resistance. But her shock lasted only briefly. With her so typical smirk, a family trait she shared with her sister, she said to him: "Who'd have guessed? Arthur's useless servant a sorcerer? Well, well. The world has seen stranger things. Have you come to finally side with your people? Or are you still willing to serve a prince who if he ever finds out about your abilities, will have you burnt at the stakes?"

Merlin shook his head decisively. "You don't know what you are talking about, Morgause. You don't know Arthur."

"Oh, I know him. He is just like his father and he will only bring pain and misery to those of us who possess magic. And if you were not so wrapped up in his lies, you would see him for who he really is."

"And if you weren't so taken up with your own petty revenge against Uther, you would see that you are mistaken. You know about the Prophecy. Arthur is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion. And he will bring back magic. But it is people like you and Morgana with your own selfish agenda who betray his trust, who only show him the destruction and suffering magic can cause and who use it not as they should for the good of the people but for their personal gain that prevent him from seeing the good side of magic."

"You still believe in this stupid prophecy? Arthur has forfeited any claim he might have once had. You should turn your back on him while you still can, young sorcerer."

"I will never desert him. And I will not allow you to continue with your scheming and revenging. I will stop you, if I have to."

"I'd like to see you try! I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion. I do not fear a mangy sorcerer like yourself. You cannot stop me. I have an immortal army at my command and I possess powers that you would never have dreamed of. You have crossed me and my sister once too often. But not this time, boy! I will end you!"

Just as she was about to direct another spell at Merlin, Gaius stepped out behind one of the pillar.

"No, you won't" he said and then pointing his hand towards her, he shouted: " _Oferswing_!" causing Morgause to fly back. But Gaius's powers were no match for a High Priestess. She was up again in no time and tried to cast spell on Gaius. That was what Merlin had been waiting for. With his eyes flashing golden, he shouted; " _Þurhdrif hie ecg_!" and thereby sent Excalibur straight through her stomach.

Morgause looked rather perplexed at him and started: "You fool! I am a High Priestess, I cannot..." but stopped as she felt her life force draining out. Feebly she sank to the floor.

"You're right" Merlin said while he went across to her and pulled the sword out of her, "but this isn't an ordinary blade. It was forged in a dragon's breath. And I am not a mangy sorcerer either. I am Emrys."

At the mention of the name, Morgause's eyes widened in horror.

"This can't be... You can't..." she muttered weakly. And with a final, painful breath Morgause collapsed and was dead.

 _That's it! I have done it!_ Merlin thought. But Gaius's voice brought him back to more urgent matters he had almost forgotten.

"Merlin! The Cup! Hurry!"

With Excalibur in his right hand, he sprinted over to the Cup and knocked it over thereby spilling the blood which it contained. Merlin turned back just in time to see Morgana hurry into the Great Hall. As she saw her sister's corpse, she ran to her and embraced her now cold, lifeless body.

"No! No! Sister!" she whispered softly patting her cheek, trying to wake her up.

Despite all she had done, Merlin wasn't able to close his heart against the surge of pity which wallowed up inside him as he remembered the old Morgana he had come to know when he had first arrived at Camelot – the Morgana who felt compassion for her fellow human beings, who would speak out against cruelty and injustice and who was loyal to her friends. They had come a long way from this and Merlin was still at loss how his friend had been able to become the vengeful woman consumed with rage and hatred he saw before him. Maybe it wasn't too late for her either?

"It's over, Morgana" he said, his sympathy ringing in his voice. "The nightmare is over."  
Morgana looked up at him. He hardly recognised her. There was no kindness in her eyes and her face had been contorted into a masque of contempt and hatred. Her eyes narrowed as she laughed evilly: "No, you're wrong. It has only just begun!"

Morgana's scream sent the windows to explode and the Great Hall to crumble while a dark whirl of wind was engulfing the two sisters who immediately vanished into thin air. Just in time, Merlin, Gaius, and Lancelot were able to scramble to their feet and rush out.

Outside in the courtyard, they met the rest of the knights and Arthur. Everybody seemed to be fine except for minor scratches and small wounds that would heal in good time.

"Thank the spirits, this is over!" Gawaine said.

"Not quite, yet" Arthur replied with a smile, "Someone still has to bring Guinevere home."

* * *

Arthur had in fact sent all of his Knights of the Round Table to bring her home. Eagerly awaiting their return, Arthur was sitting on top of the stairs that lead to the Castle. Merlin had been standing thoroughly concealed by a pillar watching his friend for some time. Then he went over and sat down next to him. Arthur briefly smiled at him and Merlin could see his gratitude which Merlin knew Arthur would never voice. Typically, what he said was: "Have you seen the state of these boots?"

Merlin was not upset. He didn't need to have Arthur spell it out. He knew anyway.

"Yeah" was his short answer.

"Well, go and get something to clean them."

"Why? They're your boots." Oh, how he loved their playful banter! And how good it was to still have the chance to enjoy it!

"Have you lost your mind?"

Hardly trying to cover the grin that began spreading all over his face, Merlin replied: "I thought you believed in equality."  
"I'm sorry?"

"At the Round Table, you said..."

"Oh, shut up, Merlin!" Arthur said and gave him a friendly shove.

Merlin laughed wholeheartedly before moving on to a more serious matter: "How's your father?"

"I don't know. All this. Morgana. It's hit him hard - harder than I'd imagined."

"Perhaps we're heading for a new time. You may need to take charge, become...become King."

"Who knows what the future will bring."

 _Yes, who knows?_ But they were both roused from their gloomy thoughts by the arrival of Guinevere and the Knights.

* * *

"And they searched through the remains of the rubble, and still no Morgana?" Gaius asked Merlin as they were sitting in Gaius's chamber.

Merlin shook his head.

"She won't have gone far. Merlin, no one else is going to say this to you, but I will. Well done."

"We both have. I told you Camelot needed both of us" he said and he truly meant it. He didn't know – and honestly, he didn't want to – how he would have ended up without his guardian and his guidance. He was very lucky indeed to have him.

"We're going to have to tidy this place up."

Of course, Merlin knew what he still had to he replied while getting to his feet: "Hmm. But not now."

"Where are you going?"

"There's something I have to do."

* * *

Unseen, Merlin snuck out of the castle into the woods. As the sun was already dawning upon him, he stepped into a clearing. He had found what he had been looking for. An enormous rock was lying in the middle of it and a ray of warm red morning sunshine illuminated the rock. Again Merlin felt an air of destiny as he walked up to the stone and raised Excalibur above his head. With a flicker of gold in his eyes, Merlin thrust the sword deeply into the stone.

Smiling contently, he took one last look at it and then made his way home. There was still a long way before him in order to save Arthur, but he was confident that he had made the first step.

* * *

 **I have mainly followed the events of the corresponding episode for this chapter but I felt that Merlin would at least try to make Morgause see reason although it eventually was in vain. I also liked the idea that Merlin hasn't given up on Morgana completely. We'll see if he can save her still. Let me know what you think!**


	3. The Wicked Day

**The Wicked Day**

Merlin had come to realise that changing the future was more difficult than he had imagined. Sure, he had prevented Morgause and Morgana from tearing the veil and unleashing the Dorocha thereby saving Lancelot. And Morgana would – if ever – learn much later about the existence of Emrys and how their destinies were entwined. Yet, he had not been able to stop one of the greatest threats to Arthur's safety: the return of Agravaine. Merlin had to admit that Morgana's plan to use Arthur's uncle as her spy and ally in Camelot was ingenious. Arthur would never doubt his uncle because he was family. Not even Morgana's betrayal had been able to change that. Even though Merlin thought Arthur's willingness to believe the best in people was one of his most amiable qualities, he also knew that this was also Arthur's great weakness because if his believe were to be shattered, it would invariably hurt him deeply. But of course, Merlin couldn't tell Arthur about his treacherous uncle. He had no proof and he was sure Arthur would never believe him without anything definite and drastic. So he had to wait and keep a watchful eye on Agravaine as often as he could.

It had almost been a year since the retaking of Camelot and while much of their daily lives had returned to normal, some scars would probably never heal. Uther was a broken man and so far, all of Gaius's attempts had been to no avail. Uther had not spoken a word since Arthur and the knights had freed him from the dungeon and it was hard to tell at times if he was aware of where he was or who was around him. Mostly, he stayed in his bedroom sitting in his arm chair by the window and staring forlornly into the distance.

Gwen had taken it upon herself to look after the king. Most of the other servants had been too scared by his condition and Gwen did not mind. Despite everything that had happened between them, she could not help but pity the once great King of Camelot. She could only imagine how he must have felt when the guards had forced him to kneel before his daughter who only had contempt and hatred for him. Merlin pitied him as well, but he also knew that this was Arthur's chance to prove himself. And he sincerely hoped that this time they would make it.

* * *

And then came the day he had dreaded ever since he had fully realised the consequences of his time travel. Would he be able to save Uther this time? And would he want to at all? This was a choice he alone had to make and he knew he would have to make it quite soon. And whatever he would decide was going to determine Camelot's – and therefore also his and Arthur's – fate. As Merlin sat in his room playing his different options over in his head again and again, a new day was beginning to dawn. Today was Arthur's birthday.

The court yard was a hive of activity. A caravan of colourful carts was unloaded by acrobats, dancers, jugglers, strong men, and jesters. They had been hired especially for the celebrations. Yet, somehow neither Merlin nor Arthur seemed to be in the mood for entertainment.

But still, they were watching an acrobat back flipping into her partner's arms and jugglers practicing their routine, sending batons high into the air. Merlin was lost deep in his musings, so he didn't realise that Arthur was actually talking to him. Only when Arthur slapped the back of his head, he started from his thoughts.

"What's wrong with you, Merlin?" Arthur asked audibly annoyed.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening" Merlin admitted meekly.

Arthur frowned: "When are you ever?"

Merlin grimaced, but said nothing.

Arthur shook his head and looked at Merlin with a raised eyebrow: "Now go on, what's the matter with you? All of this should be exactly after your liking. Why are you not jumping around, all excited and in eager anticipation?"

"Well, it's your birthday. A huge feast is being held in your honour. You've got dancers, jugglers and acrobats to entertain you. And yet, you aren't jumping around either."

"Perhaps I'm less easily impressed than you."

"Of course you would say that" Merlin said sarcastically.

"After all, you still have the mind of a child."

Arthur headed off to the keep as Merlin mumbled to himself: "And yet I'm still more intelligent than you."

Without looking back, Arthur called out: "I heard that."

Despite his ill humour, Merlin had to smile. Their banter never failed to lighten him up. He heaved a sigh and returned to his chamber.

 _What am I supposed to do? Can I save Uther? Of course I can. I know what Morgana is up to and I am certain about who is going to plant the amulet. And I have been brushing up on my healing skills with Kilgharrah just in case. But what if I do save him? Uther would recover and then what?_ Merlin doubted that anything he could ever do – anyone with magic in fact – would change Uther's conviction that magic was evil. Yet, maybe it wasn't too late for Arthur. Maybe, if he could show him that magic could be used for good, he could make him repent what he had done and would have a different attitude towards magic. Merlin knew what he had to do.

All of a sudden, Arthur came running in, all excited and beaming with joy.

"What's the matter?" he asked although he knew of course.

"My father is recovering! Can you believe it? After more than a year... He wants to join tonight's celebrations! He said that he wouldn't miss my birthday! Oh, this is fantastic! Everything will be alright now, Merlin! I can feel it!"

Merlin said nothing and forced a smile into his face. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

The Great Hall was packed. Knights and courtiers were enjoying both the sumptuous feast and the entertainment. Arthur spent most of the evening relishing in Uther's childlike enjoyment of the celebrations. Their gaze met and Uther raised his goblet, a gesture which Arthur returned with a smile. Merlin could see how thrilled he was to see his father in such good spirits. But he wasn't able to enjoy father and son in their happiness for much longer because among the performers the Gleeman finally caught Merlin's eye. The Gleeman bowed at the end of an act and all eyes were focused on him as a hush descended over the Hall.

"I require a volunteer... Prince Arthur. What better or more fitting occasion for you to demonstrate your legendary bravery?"

Arthur looked quite shocked for a split second, Merlin registered amused.

"Do you accept the challenge?"

 _Bet on it. There is no challenge he wouldn't. And in the end, I am the one to save his royal backside..._ Merlin thought, mentally shaking his head reproachfully.

And sure Arthur said: "Of course."

A round of applause branded up as Arthur made his way through the Hall. He headed over to the circular board where the Gleeman waited for him, and smiled reassuringly at the crowd. The Gleeman and another man strapped Arthur's ankles and wrists to the restraints on the board whereupon Arthur shot a slightly nervous glance at The Gleeman.

 _Serves you right!_ Merlin smirked. Yet, he was not the only one to notice the Prince's unease.

"Do not fear, my Lord. I never miss my target", the Gleeman said winking at him.

"Good. Glad to hear it" Arthur tried to take it humorously.

The Gleeman then pulled out an apple and turned to Arthur and asked sheepishly: "May I?"

Before Arthur had a chance to object, the Gleeman had already placed the apple in Arthur's mouth. Merlin and many of the knights had to suppress a giggle. Then the other man gave the wheel a push and it started to spin. The Gleeman opened a case and held up a blade for the crowd to see. Without even stopping to take aim, the Gleeman suddenly turned and threw the knife at Arthur. It thudded into the board, centimetres from Arthur's face. A huge gasp went through the audience as Merlin's stomach wrenched, followed by a round of applause. As he was spinning around, Arthur eyed the knife warily. Uther, in contrast, was very impressed. Merlin exchanged a glance with Gwen. She had been holding in her breath and had hid her face behind her palms. She smiled at him and he smiled back encouragingly.

But there was hardly time to relax as the Gleeman took the next knife from the case. The tension was building up and then suddenly he threw the knife. It flew through the air and thudded into the board on the other side of Arthur's head. After another round of applause, the Gleeman took the final knife from the case. Uther applauded gleefully. The Gleeman waves the final knife at him. Uther happily nodded his permission for him to throw it. Gwen bit her nails and looked nervously toward Arthur and Merlin tensed as well, preparing to intervene magically if he had to. That time the noise of the impact of the blade sounded different and the crowd gasped and collectively held their breath. As the wheel slowed down to a stop, they saw that the blade was stuck straight into the apple in Arthur's mouth. And while the hall erupted with applause, both Gwen and Merlin let out a breath held in for too long. Maliciously Merlin noticed that Arthur as well heaved a sigh of relief. The Gleeman took a bow and Arthur is finally released from the wheel. He tossed the apple into the air and caught it again with a cheeky grin. On the way to his place, he passed Merlin and said complacently: "See, Merlin? Nothing to worry about." He laughed his warm laugh and took a bit of the apple. Despite being still annoy with Arthur for taking such a risk, Merlin had to chuckle.

* * *

The celebration had last long. Maybe too long, Merlin mused as he watched Arthur stagger into his chambers. Arthur was very drowsy and unsteady on his feet.

"You're sure you're alright?" he asked slightly worried but also greatly amused.

"Of course I am. I am a warrior. You learn to control yourself..." Arthur said and promptly ran into a column. He would have fallen down, had Merlin not been there to catch him. He righted himself and continued in a – well almost – straight line towards his bed.

"Yeah, you've definitely learned to control yourself" Merlin mumbled almost inaudible.

While starting to undress, Arthur said happily: "It's good to see my father enjoying himself. He looked a little quiet towards the end, though. Perhaps I should go and see him."

 _That'll be a sight!_ Merlin thought suppressing a laugh: "Are you sure that's a good idea? You can barely stand up."

"Are you implying that I'm drunk?" Arthur asked in threatening tone.

"No, I'm just saying I don't think you should be wandering around the palace."

"And why is that?"

"You're not wearing any trousers."

Surprised, Arthur looked down and saw that he was indeed not wearing trousers, then looked back at Merlin: "Good point."

Then, he hitched up his trousers on his way towards the door.

"Arthur, just... don't go. It's late and your father is probably tired. You don't want to overwhelm him, do you" Merlin said stepping into Arthur's way.

As Arthur saw the earnest look on his servant's face, he stopped and nodded slowly. "I think you might be right. Alright, I'll go tomorrow," Arthur slurred as he staggered back to his bed and practically fell on it.

"I'll get you some water. You're going to need it when you wake up," Merlin prophesied pitiless.

He came back a little while later only to find that Arthur was gone. _Stupid_ , he cursed himself. His neat plan to get Arthur out of harm's way while he dealt with the Gleeman had failed. Not one minute you could leave Arthur alone. Cursing, he put down the jug he had been carrying and rushed out of the door.

* * *

 _He's pretty fast for a drunk man_ , Merlin thought disbelievingly as he hurried after him. Arthur had a head start and he surely wasn't in best shape. Considering what was going to happen later today, this was an unfortunate combination. His fear for Arthur made him reckless, so he paid no heed to the couple of servants who had to quickly dodge out of his way.

"Merlin!" Lancelot appeared right before him as he rounded the next corner. "I've been looking for you. Gaius needs..."

"Not now. The king's in danger!"

Lancelot didn't hesitate but followed him immediately.

At last, they arrived at the door only to find it locked. Merlin cursed and with his eyes flashing golden he sent the door flying from its hinges. He hadn't even needed words for this. But he froze as he took in the scene before him.

Arthur was sitting at the foot of Uther's bed cradling his father in his arms. Horrified, he saw blood staining Uther's robes. The Gleeman had been able to stab him before Uther had killed him. Both Arthur and Uther had to fight to stay conscious.

"No... Guards!... I'll go get help..."

Desperately, Arthur tried to get up to his feet, but Uther grabbed his arm, saying weakly: "Stay with me..."

Arthur was looking around, finally seeing Merlin and Lancelot, who nodded and turned to get help.

"I'm here, Father... Lancelot is getting help" he could hear Arthur trying to calm both himself and his father.

Merlin could barely breathe as he stepped up to his friend.

"Arthur..." he began but Arthur ignored him. He only had eyes for his father in his arms.

"Gaius is coming and he will save you, I promise" Arthur said fighting back the tears that had been building up behind his eyes.

"No, he won't. Nobody can. It is my time..." Uther's voice was getting feebler by the minute.

"No... You can't die..."

"I know you will make me proud, as you always have. You will be a great King..."

"I'm not ready..."

"You- you've been ready for some time, Arthur..."

"No. I need you..."

"I know I've not been a...a good father. I put my duty to Camelot first. I'm sorry."

That was too much for Arthur, his tears came streaming down his face as his father griped his hand with all remaining strength.

"But know this one thing. I always loved you..."

With these words, Uther's eyes slowly closed as he lost consciousness. Arthur looked horrified at his father.

"No... Father... Father!"

Yet, the sedative took its effect and Arthur was hardly able to focus.

Gaius arrived panting from the run.

"Arthur, you must let go of your father. We have to tend to the wound, Sire" he explained in his characteristically calm voice he used when talking as a physician.

Arthur was barely conscious himself and hardly resisted as Gaius and Lancelot carefully lifted the king onto his bed while Merlin gently put Arthur into one of Uther's arm chairs.

"It's all my fault. I just thought he had drunk too much. I should have known... I should have prevented this."

"Be reasonable, Merlin. You could never have known it would come to this. You are not to blame," Gaius tried to comfort him.

 _But I knew_ , Merlin thought bitterly.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks a lot to all of you who liked, followed and reviewed this story already! It means a lot to me.**

 **I'm still deciding where to take this chapter. Will Merlin safe Uther? Leave your suggestions, comments etc. in a review and stay tuned for the next part!  
**


	4. Defying Destiny

**Defying Destiny**

The outlook was bleak. Uther's injury was deep and nasty. Merlin knew if he didn't intervene magically, the king would be dead within days. _At least Arthur's unhurt_ , Merlin thought but of course this was true only outwardly. He could see how greatly his friend suffered. The memory of how he had felt when Arthur had been lying dead in his arm was still fresh enough to haunt his nights and Arthur would be feeling similar now: helpless, angry and inconsolably sad.  
"Gaius. Can you treat him?" Arthur asked with only insufficiently concealed fear in his voice. "The blade has touched his heart. He's bleeding inside."

"There must be something... there must be something you can do. Please, Gaius."

Gaius shook his head: "It is just a matter of time, I'm afraid. I'm sorry, Arthur."

Arthur stared at his father, struggling to accept that he was going to die.

"Arthur?" Merlin said tentatively.

"Hmm?" he answered distractedly.

"The council is waiting for you."

"Yes, I suppose I have to go." Reluctantly, he stood up.

"We will stay with him" Gwen said compassionately touching his hand.

He swallowed hard. Casting one last glance upon his father, he steeled himself and left the room.

"It is going to hurt him very deeply" Gwen mused.

Some time later, Merlin entered the council room. Sir Leon and Agravaine were reporting to Arthur, who wasn't listening at all, just staring forlornly into the distance.

Agravaine was speaking as Merlin came in: "... to the town of Wenham. It's in Odin's land. It seems he hired him to kill you to avenge the death of his son."

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, his uncle continued: "Everyone's thoughts are with you, Arthur. But, er, if there's anything I can do..."

"Your support means a great deal to me. Thank you" Arthur replied meekly. As he noticed Merlin, he signalled them to leave and jumped up so quickly that his chair tipped over.

"What news of my father?" he asked hopefully.

But Merlin shook his head: "There is no change."

Slamming his fist against one of the pillars, Arthur snapped at him: "Well, why isn't Gaius doing something, then?"

"Because there is nothing he can do. The wound is too deep."

"I know" Arthur admitted, his grief clearly written in his bright blue eyes.

Merlin looked at him and felt great sympathy for his friend. Together they went up to Uther's chambers. Arthur took up his seat beside his father's bed while Merlin stood at the window. From there, he saw a hooded figure which he identified as Agravaine leaving the castle for the forest.

 _So Morgana will soon know_ , he sighed.

Then Gwen entered in order to change the dressing of the wound. As she approached, Arthur looked up and forced a smile: "I appreciate your kindness, everything you're doing for him."

"I do it for you" she replied seriously.

That was too much for Arthur. He turned away from both Gwen and Merlin to hide his tears. Merlin could see in Gwen's face how much it pained her to see him hurt like this. She walked over to him and ran her hand gently across his back. He looked up at her, taking her hand into his.

"I can't watch him die...There's still so much I want to say to him... He cannot die."

With these words, he fled the room.

"I have never seen him like this" Gwen said meekly. "I worry about him. If he loses his father, he will have nobody left."

"He'll always have us" Merlin replied.

* * *

Night fell upon the citadel and Merlin was standing at one of the windows of the council room watching as the people of Camelot were holding a candle-lit vigil in the main square. He was lost deep in his musings when Arthur entered and crossed over to him. Looking out of the window, he asked slightly irritated: "What's going on?"

"It's a vigil for your Father. The people wish to share their grief and show their support for you."

Arthur frowned: "Why are they behaving like he's already dead when there's still life in his body?"

"They're preparing themselves for the worst." Merlin had spent the whole afternoon and evening contemplating his further course. The certainty that he would be able to save Uther he had still felt in the morning had been crumbling away just as the king's condition had been deteriorating. And he had realised something else. He had always thought that this had been his best chance to make Arthur lift the ban on magic and it probably still was. But it had dawned on him that this wasn't what he wanted anymore. He didn't want Arthur to allow magic just because it had saved his father's life. He wanted Arthur to _want_ to allow it because it was the right thing to do, not for his own profit.

"They can give up hope, but I won't" Arthur's harsh words brought Merlin back from his thoughts to the present.

Merlin knew it was useless to try and dissuade him from his plan, but he had to anyway: "I know. It's hard to accept, and I wish it weren't so...There really is nothing that can be done."

Arthur looked at him thoughtfully: "There is a way to heal my father."

Of course, Merlin knew the answer, but nonetheless, he asked: "How?"

Arthur hesitated and then fixed Merlin with a heartbreaking look: "With magic."

Arthur sent him away to ask Gaius if he knew any sorcerer who could be persuaded to help. With sinking heart, Merlin nodded and went to their rooms.

Of course, the physician looked very concerned when he heard about Arthur's intention.

"Arthur's planning on using magic?"

"He's desperate. I doubt he is able to think straight. He believes it's his only hope of healing Uther."

Fixing him with one of his eyebrows raised, he said: "Merlin, please tell me you're not going to do this. You of all people should know that the use of powerful magic is fraught with danger."

"What choice do I have? Arthur won't be dissuaded from it, so it is my duty as his friend to help him."

"You believe you can heal Uther?" Gaius asked suspiciously.

"I don't know."

"And although you doubt your success, you want to risk exposing yourself like this? It's too dangerous."

"Arthur didn't recognise me last time when I was eighty years old. There's no reason why he should this time."

"Need I remind you the last time you used an ageing spell, you nearly had yourself burnt at the stake?"

"I know."

"How do you think Arthur will react when he finds his last hope was in vain? Do you think he will accept magic when it couldn't even save his father?"

"We both know best of all that magic doesn't work this way."

"Yes, we do, but Arthur doesn't."

"No, I know that. But if I can explain it to him, his attitude may be changed forever. He will see that magic is not purely evil. And if I can accomplish that, there will be much won. I may not have to hide anymore."

"And if something goes wrong? I can't stand by and watch you do this Merlin." Gaius glanced at him worriedly.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders: "Well, don't try and stop me, because...you can't."

"You're playing a dangerous game, Merlin."

"I've been playing a dangerous game since the first time I set foot in Camelot. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." _More or less_.

Gaius was still not convinced, but Merlin already hurried off to meet Arthur who was awaiting his return impatiently.

"Well? What did Gaius say? Did he have any information?" he asked immediately upon Merlin's entering.

"He didn't know much. But he has heard of a sorcerer. An old man. He lives in the Forest of Glæstig. Gaius thinks if anyone can, then he will be able to help you." Suddenly, an idea sprang to his mind. "However, I won't be able to come with you. Gaius needs me here to look after your father. You should take Lancelot. I'll tell you where you have to go."

Arthur didn't look too pleased with this development but accepted it anyway.

"And try to be nice for once. After all, you're asking a favour of him" Merlin said as he saw Arthur and Lancelot off the next morning.

Arthur snorted indignantly, but remained silent. Without looking back, he rode on, followed closely by Lancelot.

Merlin waited for them to disappear into the forest surrounding Camelot before he sneaked out of the castle himself. He had shown the others a slightly longer route than he purposed to take himself. He was glad that he had come up with this idea of sending Arthur off without him and thus sparing them both the embarrassment of having to make up some ridiculous excuse to get Arthur into the hut alone.

Without a problem he made it to the abandoned hut. He led his horse into the stable and hurried inside after he had carefully locked the stable door. Inside, he used the ageing spell upon himself: " _Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_!"

Then he arranged a table and three chairs in the middle of the room and sat down on one of them. Now all he had to do was for Arthur and Lancelot to show up. And he didn't have to wait long. He could hear them before he could see them through his window.

"I have told my uncle" he heard Arthur confess, "I didn't want to go behind his back."

Merlin groaned inwardly. _As if he would have any qualms whatsoever betraying you to Morgana..._ But he chased away any thoughts about these two ruffians and tried to focus on the task ahead.

"He wasn't happy about it. He said that magic caused my mother's death and using it now would dishonour her memory. But I can't stand by and let my father die, Lancelot."

"I know, Sire. We're there" Lancelot replied pointing to the clearing in front of them.

"Are you sure this is the right place? It looks like a charcoal maker's hut."

"This is definitely the place Merlin pointed out to us. There can be no doubt about it, Sire."

"All right, we'll go in then, shall we?" With these words, the two of them entered but hesitantly lingered at the door.

"You're late. I've been expecting you for almost half an hour. You're getting slow, Arthur Pendragon," Merlin said in his grumpy Dragoon-voice.

Arthur tensed and his eyes narrowed as he recognised the old man.

"You" was all he could utter in his bafflement.

"So we meet again. Have a seat" Merlin said pointing to the chairs opposite him.

Arthur instinctively reached for the hilt of his sword.

"You have come to kill me?" Merlin asked innocently.

Arthur was obviously unsure how to go on, but then he took his hand away from the sword.

"No. That wasn't my intention." He lowered his gaze like a berated child.

Merlin had to fight to keep the grin out of his face and voice as he continued: "So if you haven't come all this way to kill me, why have you come here?"

"If I'd known who you were, I would not have come at all" Arthur replied turning to leave.

"I thought you may have come to ask me to use magic to heal your father?" Merlin said in order to make the situation easier for Arthur. Turning around, Arthur is eyeing him with a mixture of great surprise, fear, but also a flicker of hope in his eyes.

"How did you know?"

"I know more than you could possibly comprehend" Merlin replied ominously.

"Well, given your hatred for my father and everything he stands for, I've clearly had a wasted journey" Arthur said turning once again to leave.

"Do not suppose that you know my mind."

"Will you help me?" Arthur asked fixing Merlin with a desperately pleading look.

"You are asking me to save the life of a man who would have me executed."

"I know what I am asking of you, and you have no reason to help me. But... You're my father's only hope. I'll give you anything you ask for. Land, gold - name your price."

"You don't get it, Arthur Pendragon, do you? Your own life has been saved using magic more times than you can possibly imagine."

"My life?!" Arthur snorted in disbelief.

"Yes, your life! You were born of magic and people like me have been protecting you ever since."

"People like you?" Merlin could hear that Arthur didn't believe him.

"Could you please stop echoing my words? It's getting repetitive after a while. Yes, people like me. Has it ever crossed you mind that I did you a favour back then when we first meet? I saved your lady friend from being burnt at the stake after your lovely sister had framed her."

It was apparent from Arthur's blank looks that that thought had never crossed his mind.

"Or think about the Questing Beast. You are the first to have survived its dooming sentence. Coincidence? Or rather magical intervention? Or what about ..."

"All right, I get it. What do you want?"

"I doubt it. I don't want anything. But you should realise something. Magic is but a tool, like your sword. Just like any other weapon magic too can be wielded for both good and evil. It is not magic which has saved or betrayed you but people."

Arthur felt silent for some moments before he finally spoke again: "What about my father?"

Merlin knew he had to be honest to him if he wanted to at least have a chance of Arthur understanding. So he freely admitted: "I don't know if I can save your father. It's more for your sake than for mine or his that I wish I could. But I'll do my best, I can promise you that."

"That's all I ask. Thank you. But there's no time to waste. We must ride for Camelot immediately." Arthur already made a start for the door where Lancelot had been standing silently for the whole meeting.

Merlin hesitated. Should he go immediately with Arthur? Or should he wait until nightfall like last time? He wanted to change the events but could he be changing too much?

"Are you coming?" Arthur asked impatiently.

Merlin made a split-second decision: "Yes, coming."

As it was, the group reached Camelot as the sun was starting to set casting long shadows as they approached the northern gate.

"Taking a secret tunnel are we?" Merlin stated nonchalantly.

"I am the Prince of Camelot." Then he broke off. "Hang on. How do you know there's a secret tunnel here?"

"I told you. I've been protecting you for a long time. Knowing my way around the castle comes with the job."

"Right... Well, I can't be seen entering the castle with an infamous sorcerer."

"Warlock" Merlin corrected out of habit.

"There's a difference?" Arthur asked without really wanting to know.

"Of course there is. People who have magic are not all the same. Just as knights and princes are not the same in my experience. But that has never occurred to you, hasn't it?" Merlin replied out of breath. From Arthur's look he knew that it hadn't but Arthur was too proud to admit that. Instead, he asked with hardly suppressed impatience: "Is this really as fast as you can walk?"

"When you are as old as I, we will see how fast you can walk. I need to rest a moment."

"There's no time."

Remembering, how he had enjoyed what followed, Merlin couldn't resist the temptation: "Then perhaps you should carry me?"

Lancelot chuckled but stopped as he caught Arthur's angry glance.

Turning to Merlin, Arthur replied annoyed: "Fine. If it means we get there quicker, I will carry you."

Merlin hopped onto his back and as Arthur headed off, he kicked him with his heals, as he would a horse. Arthur stopped, indignantly admonishing Merlin: "Did you just kick me?"

"Now who's wasting time? Ya!" Merlin was thoroughly enjoying himself. But his heart sank again as they came closer to Uther's chamber.

Arthur left Merlin with Lancelot behind a corner to send away the guards, then he ushered him inside before anyone could see him. Once again, Merlin was at Uther's death bed and again, he felt a twinge of anxiety. This was the moment of truth.

Examining him closer, he noticed Morgana's charm around Uther's neck.

"Wait!" Arthur roused him from his thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin tried to sound innocently.

"My father has taught me never to trust magic, and now I am using it to save him."

"Your father was a good king, for some people. But that doesn't mean he was able to see clearly in some cases."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"When it came to magic, he was rather blind. For him, all magic was evil. To some extent I can understand that. But it doesn't justify what he did. He blamed magic for everything that went wrong. But magic is more than that."

"Pardon?"

"I merely mean to say that magic is all around you. It is woven into the very fabric of the world. It is neither good nor evil nor is it all powerful."

"How can I be sure it's the right thing to do?"

"You can't. I know you have suffered because some people believed that the rules of magic didn't apply to them; that they could ignore the consequences of their actions. I can't promise you I will be able to save your father. But not all magic and not all sorcerers are the same."

Arthur turned that argument in his head; then he nodded and stepped back.

 _Alright, better get on with it then._ Pretending to just happen upon the charm around Uther's neck, Merlin bent over, removed it and held it into Arthur's face.

"It seems not everybody at your court wants to see your father recover."

"What do you mean?"

"This is a powerful charm."

"What does it do?"

"Basically, it would reverse the effect of any magic that would be used on your father. If I had tried to heal him with this charm still around his neck, it would have turned my magic against him and killed him instead."

"But why would anyone..." Arthur started. Then it registered: "Morgana."

"I fear so."

"But without that charm you can heal him?" Arthur tried to keep his hopes up.

"I'll try."

Stretching out his right hand over the king's body, Merlin uttered the most powerful healing spell Kilgharrah had taught him: " _Efencume ætgædre, eala gastas cræftige: gestricie pis lic forod_."

Nothing happened. Merlin had feared as much but he wasn't ready to give up yet. So he tried again. But again to no avail. Eventually, he had to tell Arthur the truth.

"No, I can't. This is beyond the scope of my magic."

"But I thought magic was so powerful..." Arthur left the sentence unfinished, still struggling to come to terms with what the old man before him had just said.

"Magic is powerful indeed. But there are limits to magic as well. You cannot change a man's destiny. I'm sorry but your father's time has come – as has yours to become the greatest king Albion has ever known."

Arthur looked at him, perplexed. Merlin could see that these words sounded familiar to Arthur, though he couldn't exactly place them.

"I am truly sorry. There was nothing I wanted more than to show you that magic can be used for good. But it is not meant to be. Yet, I still hope one day you'll see magic in a different light."

"Maybe." It sounded resigned and Merlin could tell that Arthur wasn't really listening.

Arthur sank down at Uther's side. As he turned, the old warlock was gone. Merlin had run out of the room. Ducking behind a column, he took a moment to rethink what had just happened. This time, Merlin felt better. The outcome had been the same but from Arthur's voice he judged that his father's death had not worsened Arthur's attitude towards magic. Sighing, he took out the vial with the potion and downed its content. Having transformed into his young self again, he rushed to fetch Gaius. He found him sitting in his room staring nervously at the door.

"How did it go?" he asked anxiously.

Merlin just shook his head.

Gaius took a deep breath before he got up.

"We need to go to Arthur", he said while grabbing his supply bag.

Together they hurried through the seemingly endless corridors of the castle. Finally, they reached Uther's chamber. Arthur had not move since Merlin had left him, Lancelot was still standing at the door. He nodded as the two of them approached.

Arthur was still sitting beside his father, gently caressing his cheek. As he heard them entering, he instantly rose to his feet.

"Gaius! The warlock said he couldn't help him" he said hoarsely.

"I feared that much. There is nothing we can do, Arthur. His time has come."

"That's what he said, too."

"A wise man, no doubt. It takes great courage to admit the limits of one's power."

Arthur didn't reply. Gaius stepped closer and took Uther's pulse. He could feel none.

Gravely, he announced: "I'm sorry, Arthur... The King is dead."

Tears were building up in Arthur's eyes as he looked upon his dead father.

"How peacefully he looks – like he's in a better world than this already" he muttered to himself. Then he bent over and kissed his father's now cold forehead: "May you find the peace that was denied you in life, father. I hope I will not disappoint you."

He was no longer able to stop the tears from streaming down his face. Merlin watched him compassionately while Gaius slowly covered Uther's face with the sheet. Together with Lancelot, he went to inform the council and prepare the funeral.

Left alone, Merlin stepped up to Arthur and laid his hand comfortingly on Arthur's shoulder as he had done when Merlin's father had died though he hadn't known that.

"I am so sorry."

Arthur attempted a brave smile but failed. "Thank you, Merlin. Your sympathy means a lot to me, but I want to be alone with him, just a few moments to say good-bye."

"I understand."

With hanging shoulders, Merlin left him alone and walked to his room. This day seemed endless; it felt like it had lasted an eternity. As he fell down on his bed, he heaved a heavy sigh.

* * *

Arthur entered the mighty room where Uther's dead body was lying in state on a raised dais in the centre surrounded by candles. While he began the long, lonely walk to Uther's side, Merlin and Gaius closed the doors.  
"We must leave him to mourn" Gaius said hoarsely. He looked at Merlin, who was standing beside him with a grave expression on his face.

"Merlin..?"

"This is all my fault. I couldn't save him. I wanted to. For Arthur."

"You mustn't blame yourself. Uther's spirit died when Morgana broke his heart. We must look to the future. Uther's death will allow Arthur's progression to the throne. We must hope it brings peace and stability to the land."

"Magic will still be outlawed though."

"Your time will come. I'm sure of it. Arthur will be under even more pressure now that he's King. He will need you more than ever."

Merlin nodded.

"There's nothing more to be done. Let's go and have some supper."

"I think I'll wait here."

Nodding sadly, Gaius headed off, leaving Merlin to wait with a heavy heart. He was prepared for a long vigil and so he sat down on the floor against the stone railing. He stared at the wall opposite the doors. After a long time, Arthur opened the doors and sunlight streamed in through the windows.

"Merlin?"

Merlin turned his head to see Arthur standing over him. Arthur had dried his eyes and seemed calm and composed, almost serene. They exchanged a knowing glance. Arthur looked at the light flooding in through the window and in a contemplative mood, he said to Merlin: "It is a new day."  
Merlin got to his weary feet.

"You have been here all night?"

"I didn't want you to feel that you were alone."

"You're a loyal friend, Merlin."

Merlin and Arthur traded another look, then Arthur closed the throne room doors and took a breath.

"You must be hungry?"

"Starving."

"Me too... Come on. You can make us some breakfast."

* * *

The sun was shining over Camelot; it was the start of another beautiful day. Guards took their positions; villagers headed up the palace steps; pages blew their trumpets. Everybody had been mourning their dead king, yet now Camelot was in eager anticipation of Arthur's coronation. The Throne Room was packed with courtiers who bowed as Arthur walked toward the throne. An air of excitement and anticipation filled the room. Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, Agravaine, Lancelot, Percival, Leon, Gwaine and Elyan were standing in the first to rows watching expectantly as Arthur knelt down. Geoffrey of Monmouth stood next to him with the crown in his hands. With great earnest, he conducted the coronation as it had been the tradition of Camelot for centuries.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly swear to do so."

"Will you to your power cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgments?"

"I will."

"Then by the sacred laws vested in me, I pronounce you Arthur, King of Camelot!"

Then, Geoffrey placed the crown of the kings of Camelot on Arthur's head. As Arthur stood up and looked out over the courtiers, Geoffrey shouted: "Long live the King!", a cry that was swiftly taken up by the crowd.

"Long live the King! Long live the King! Long live the King!"

* * *

 **Sorry that this took so long to update. It's not like I was putting it off. I have actually been writing every day but this chapter was really, really hard. I wasn't sure where to take this chapter and how to get it there. But I've finally made it and I am ok with how it turned out. It ist quite wordy and Merlin is maybe thinking too much but I felt that I needed to show what he was going through during all this. I hope you like it and will appreciate your reviews as ever.  
**


	5. Aithusa

**Aithusa**

Late one night, Merlin was woken by a knock on the door of Gaius's chambers. Quietly, he sneaked to his own door. It was slightly ajar and he peeped through into the main room just in time to watch Gaius answer the door.

"Hello, Gaius. Surely you remember me?" he could hear the voice of a man standing outside the door shielded from his view by Gaius's back. But Merlin knew anyway. He would have recognised that voice any time.

 _Julius Borden_ , he thought feeling a shiver of anticipation.

"Only too well. Why are you here?" Gaius replied curtly.

"Please, I could do with drying myself by your fire."

"You have a nerve coming back here. You left me in a lot of trouble."

Now Merlin could see the man himself: tall, dark blond hair, and attentive brown eyes. Merlin had wondered for some time why he had been prepared to trust this stranger in spite of Gaius's warning. He had reached the unsatisfying conclusion that he had been blinded by the prospect of finding a dragon's egg. So eager had he been that he hadn't actually cared whether he could trust him or not. He wouldn't make the same mistake again.

"Yeah, sorry about that. What can I say? Execution...didn't really appeal to me. Don't pretend you supported Uther."

"Tell me why you are here."

Borden pulled out what Merlin knew to be his two parts of the Triskelion of Ashkanar.

"Let me see." Gaius took the item from Borden and examined the writing on it.

"It's in a druid tongue. The bind runes are in threes. That's rare."

"Oh, I can save you the trouble. They guide the bearer to the tomb of Ashkanar. Yes. We both know the legend. We both know what he hid there."

"A dragon's egg. And you have come to steal it."

Merlin shivered again. _Aithusa_ , he thought with pangs of conscience. It would have been his responsibility to watch over the young dragon and to protect her from evil, yet he had terribly neglected his duty towards her. She had suffered because he had been too busy to protect her. He hadn't even known that she had been captured and tortured. He had ignored her until it was too late and she had already sided with Morgana. With disastrous consequences. _This time I will look after her_ , he promised to himself.

"You're forgetting one thing, you're missing a part of the Triskelion" Gaius burst into his thoughts.

"Oh, no. I know where that bit is" Borden replied confidently.

 _Yes, and I am going to make sure, you'll never get it._

"Where?"

"In the vaults...beneath your feet where it has lain safe and secure for the last four hundred years."

"And you want me to help you to get it."

"We could bring this noble creature back to life."

How thrilled he had been at the prospect! How easily he had been led to believe this man's seemingly pure intention! What a fool he had been! Gaius, however, had mistrusted his former pupil from the very beginning.

"I want no part of your plan."

"You don't want to release the last living dragon?"

"The old ways should be left to die."

Now Merlin understood that Gaius had said those things to get rid of Borden. Yet, they almost sounded as horrible to his ears as they had the last time.

"Well, that's not what you taught me!"

"It's what I feel now. I believe in the king that Arthur will become and the future he will build."

"Think about it."

"I've given you my answer. Now I think you should leave Camelot. Sooner rather than later. Arthur may not be his father, but is still no friend of the old ways."

"You'll find me in the tavern in the lower town. Take your time. Gaius, I know I caused you trouble before, but I'm a changed man. Believe me."

Borden turned and left merging with the darkness of the corridor outside, as Merlin gave up his hiding place and entered.

"The last dragon egg in existence" Merlin said as he stepped up to Gaius who winced at his words.

"It doesn't matter, Merlin. That man is not to be trusted. Even as a young man he was prone to dishonesty. Who knows what path he is on now!"

"I know that. But still, this is our one chance of saving the dragons - of helping Kilgharrah preserve his kind."

Gaius looked at him sceptically.

"Merlin, please tell me you're not planning to get that egg."

"It is my duty as a dragonlord, Gaius. Kilgharrah would say the same."

"The tomb of Ashkanar has lain untouched for more than four hundred years. It is my belief it should remain that way. I don't want to talk about that any longer. Now let's get some sleep. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow" Gaius said decisively.

Merlin knew better than to continue their conversation. But he had made up his mind long before Borden had even knocked. For now, he pretended to give in, only to sneak out of his room again a bit later when he could be sure that Gaius was fast asleep.

Unseen, he made his way into the lower town. He knew he would find Borden in the _Rising Sun_. The pub was still quite busy despite the late hour. To his horror, Merlin discovered Gwaine among the steadfast drinkers. Hoping, Gwaine hadn't seen him, he dodged into the stairwell that led up to the guestrooms. Carefully, he made his way up to Borden's room which was the second to the left of the staircase. Before entering, he whispered: " _Miht dagena, bepecce me. Adeaglie pisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_!" transforming into the old wizard as he didn't want to reveal his true self to Borden. The room looked exactly as he remembered. There was a lump in the shape of a body in the bed but this time Merlin was not fooled by it. As Borden jumped at him from behind, he simply stepped aside thereby causing Borden to fall to the floor.

"You shouldn't waste your cheap tricks on me, Julius Borden" Merlin said outstretching his hand in Borden's direction prepared to cast a spell any time he needed to.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Borden asked him panting.

"Who I am is none of your business, you mangy petty thief! I have good cause to punish you on the spot, but I give you a chance to give me back my property" Merlin said harshly.

"And what exactly would that be?" Borden laughed contemptuously.

"The Triskelion of Ashkanar. It is not yours, Borden!"

"And why do you suppose it's yours? Have those stupid druids sent you here? I don't care if they think it belongs to them. I've spent twenty years of my life searching for the pieces. Do you really think I'd give up this easily so close to my final victory? Then you must be a fool. I won't give up on my dragon!"

"You are the fool, Borden! Who do you think you are that you could lay claim on a dragon? They must be left unshackled, free to roam the earth! They belong to no man! You mistake me for a doddery old man! Let me assure you I am none. Last chance, Borden, give me the Triskelion. NOW!" Merlin was roaring this last word causing the ground beneath Borden tremble. He felt uneasy about it, but it had the desired effect on Borden.

"Who are you?" he asked timidly.

"I am Emrys, the greatest warlock to ever roam the earth and the last of the Dragonlords and you better not cross me, Borden! Give me the Triskelion and leave this city never to return! Or I will make sure the King will complete what his father could not all those years ago!" Merlin prayed Borden wouldn't put his threat to the test but he was absolutely determined not to let any of his feelings show on his face. He had played his part well. Borden was shaking with horror crouching on the floor.

"Please, don't hurt me. I'll do as you ask, just don't kill me, mighty Emrys!" he begged and crawled backwards fearfully towards one of the corners where he had been hiding his back. Frantically rummaging in it, he finally found the Triskelion which he took out swiftly and handed to Merlin with shaky hands. Merlin took it into his hands trying to suppress a content and happy smile.

"Wise decision, Borden. You may yet keep your life. Now get out of Camelot and swear upon the pain of death never to return!"

"I swear, great Emrys" he said bowing to Merlin repeatedly while making his way to the door.

" _Ic i áwríðe þú tó þín áþstæf_!" Merlin whispered, his eyes flashing golden **.**

Then he took a vile from his pocket and emptied its content into his mouth converting to his youthful self again. In high spirits, he descended to the pub's main room. He was just about to leave as he heard a familiar voice laughing: "Merlin! So Arthur's right. You do have a severe drinking problem!"

"Well, you're the one to talk, aren't you?" Merlin said turning around forcing himself to smile innocently at Gwaine.

Gwaine had obviously drunk quite a lot this night for his gaze was not as steady as usual and he was slurring slightly. He laughed heartily at Merlin's comment and then patted on the stool next to him.

"C'mon, Merlin, join your friend! Life's too short to waste any chance of drinking with a mate!"

"I really shouldn't. I've been out too long already. Arthur can get quite cross if I am late in the mornings" Merlin tried to excuse himself. Yet, Gwaine was not one to be easily put off.

Leaning towards Merlin, he said: "Oh c'mon, Merlin! You're telling me, the princess can't dress without you holding ..."

Merlin didn't get to hear what exactly he was holding, as Gwaine lost his balance and fell on the floor with a loud thud.

"Alright, I think you have had quite enough, Gwaine" Merlin mumbled as he tried to lift the knight up, "I'll better get you home before you hurt yourself, eh?"

A vague grunt was all he got for an answer. Sighing submissively, he let Gwaine lean heavily on him, half dragging him out of the pub and up to the castle.

"You knights are really thick, you know that?" Merlin groaned under Gwaine's weight. Luckily, he wasn't wearing any armour.

Half way up to the keep, Lancelot came to meet them.

"Merlin? Is everything alright?" he asked slightly worried.

"Yah, Gwaine's just had one too many, I guess. I just happened to pass by when I saw him in _The Rising Sun_. Falling off his chair, by the way" Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Gwaine muttered indistinctively and then grunted again.

"Let me help you, Merlin." Lancelot laid Gwaine's other arm around his shoulders and together they dragged him to the knights' chambers. Lancelot kicked the door open and together they placed their load on one of the beds.

"What were you doing down in the lower town at this dead hour of the night? Or do I not want to know?" Lancelot asked him eying Merlin suspiciously.

Merlin pursed his lips and shook his head: "Nope, I don't think you want to know."

"As long as you know what you're doing... But we are not in immediate danger, are we?"

"No, nothing like that. Everything's fine, really."

"Well, then I'm glad. Get yourself to bed, it's already late. I'll take care of Gwaine." Looking at his friend and roommate, Lancelot smiled and chuckled as he continued: "He'll have quite a hangover when he awakes. Well, I won't pity him."

They both laughed heartily.

"Good night, Lancelot and thanks for your help."

"Good night, Merlin."

* * *

The wise decision would be to wait some time before going to the vaults and stealing the third part of the Triskelion. Borden might have been recognised by somebody else and the sighting of magic users always caused quite a stir. The guards probably were on alert and he didn't want to risk Arthur finding out about either the Triskelion or the dragon's egg. Well, that would have been the wise decision but Merlin was too excited about the prospect of meeting Aithusa to resist the temptation of sneaking into the vaults immediately.

As usual, two guards were placed before its entrance.

" _Onslæp nu_!" With a golden flicker in his eyes, Merlin sent them sleeping. Carefully, he drew nearer to the door, not surprised to find the door locked. Remembering what a lame excuse he had wriggled himself out when Arthur had caught him stealing the keys, he had to chuckle involuntarily. _Wood worms!_

Calling himself to order, he concentrated on the task which lay before him.

With another spell he caused the door to spring open: " _T_ _ospringe_!"

Hastily, he stepped through and descended to the vaults. The mere presence of so many powerful magical artifacts sent shivers of excitement down his spine. How had Uther managed to wrench these from their rightful owners? Whom had they belonged to? What was their use? He longed to find out, but he knew he was not allowed to dawdle. He found the third part easily and put it into his bag as well. Then he hurried back up the stairs and through the door which he closed with yet another flicker of gold: " _Fýrbendum fæst_!"

Rejoicing inwardly, Merlin returned to his chamber and sat down on his bed. Reverently, he took out the parts of the Triskelion and combined them. He still couldn't believe how easy it had been. He had the key to the tomb of Ashkanar; he was going to find the egg; and Arthur wouldn't ride out to destroy it. He happily fell asleep on his bed with the Triskellion safely stored way in his secret compartment that also housed his spell book.

Though, one shouldn't count one's chickens – or dragons in this case – before they have hatched as Merlin had to find out the hard way the next morning.

The next morning came much too early. It felt like Merlin had just closed his eyes for five minutes when Gaius came rushing into his room.

"Merlin, what have you done?" his mentor asked worried.

Sleepy, Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Why? What's the matter?"

"Someone has been to the vaults. The part of the Triskelion has been stolen. I take it you know who is responsible for that?" Accusingly, he lifted his eyebrow.

"How do you know someone went down there?" Merlin vainly tried to turn the conversation to a different direction.

"Arthur had doubled the guards after somebody had identified Borden last night. A patrol found the guards put to sleep in front of the vaults. Magically put to sleep, I might add." He shot Merlin an reproachful look. After a pause, he added: "Merlin, please tell me, you didn't steal the Triskelion to help Borden open the tomb to get the dragon's egg."

"I didn't do it to help Borden. You were right, of course. He is not to be trusted. But it is my sacred duty as a dragonlord to find this egg and to protect the last of the dragons."

"Oh Merlin! Protect? Arthur knows what the Triskelion is for. Now Arthur's riding out intent on finding and destroying it! It lay hidden for hundreds of years and it could have for many more to come. Why couldn't you leave things alone!?"

"I know I can save the egg. Trust me, Gaius. I will save her."

"Her?"

"The egg, I mean."

Gaius looked at him sceptically, but he decided to let it go and turn his attention to more pressing matters: "Arthur has sent for you. You'd better not keep him waiting."

So Merlin hurried down the corridors to Arthur's chambers. As he had expected, Arthur wasn't in a very good mood.

 _At least, he finally learnt how to dress himself_ , Merlin thought gleefully, as he bowed before him.

"Merlin! What took you so long? I've sent for you ages ago! Gaius has already filled you in about what happened?"

"Yes, he did."

"Good. I want you to go and prepare seven horses and provisions for a couple of days. We are going after this thief."

"Do you think this is a good idea, Sire?" Merlin asked in an attempt to dissuade Arthur from going, "I mean the thief obviously used magic. We probably won't be able to trace him anyway."

"Merlin, the key leads to a dragon's egg. It can live for a thousand years. Even today, it could still hatch, and another dragon would be born into this world. All my father's work to rid the world of these monsters would be undone. We have no choice. We must hunt down this intruder, destroy the egg."

Merlin knew it was hopeless to argue. With another bow, Merlin turned around and hurried to the stables.

Arthur had ordered his Knights of the Round Table, who ever since the retaking of Camelot had been his closest advisors and friends - Lancelot, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival – to meet him as soon as possible. Gwaine was late as usual and hung-over when he finally arrived. Arthur sighed impatiently: "Hurry up, everybody. We need to catch that thief!" Together with Merlin, they rode out of the court yard with their capes flying behind them as they broke into a fast gallop. Merlin groaned inwardly as he realised Borden had been so careless as to leave a pretty obvious track behind him when he had escaped helter-skelter last night. They soon reached the outskirts of the Darkling Woods. On Arthur's sign, they slowed down and came to a halt.

Sir Leon, who had a very long experience in tracking down people, spotted the pillar of smoke first.

"Over there, Sire" Leon said pointing to east. "He's made camp. He can't have more than a few hours' lead on us."

They continued into the forest trying to keep as straight a line as possible. As the sun was nearing its zenith, they finally reached the camp. To their surprise, Borden was there crouching anxiously by the small fire. When he heard someone approaching, he sprang to his feet and tried to flee in panic. But Gwaine and Lancelot spurred their horses and easily caught up with him and barring the way. Fearfully, he turned and made a wide leap in the opposite direction only to find himself trapped by the other knights who had unsheathed their blades and pointed directed towards him. He froze immediately and fell down to his knees. The knights dismounted their horses and circled Borden while Merlin stood a bit off. Arthur got off his horse as well and slowly walked towards Borden who tried to dodge away from the knights and Arthur in vain.

"Where is it?" Arthur asked coldly.

"Where is what?" Borden returned the question.

"Do you think this is funny?" Arthur said rising his sword to Borden's throat. "I am not a patient man, you know? So I'll give you one more chance: Where is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I swear."

"The Triskelion you stole from Camelot's vault. I want it back."

Borden looked at him blankly: "I didn't steal anything."

Arthur increased the pressure of his sword on his throat a little bit which sent Borden squeaking in horror.

"I swear. I don't deny that I wanted when I came to Camelot last night but I didn't do it." Seeing Arthur exchanging an incredulous glance with his knights, he added pleadingly: "Please, you have to believe me! I didn't go anywhere near your vaults."

Nodding to nobody in particular, Arthur commanded: "Search his bags."

Their search was of course fruitless. But Arthur still wasn't inclined to believe him.

"What have you done with it? Where are you hiding it?"

"I swear I didn't take it. There was that old warlock... He threatened me and then took my pieces of me. Please, you have to believe me!"

Arthur's eyebrows shot up at the mention of the word "warlock".

 _I can't be seen entering the castle with an infamous sorcerer."_

 _"_ _Warlock."_

 _"_ _There's a difference?"_

 _"_ _Of course there is. People who have magic are not all the same. Just as knights and princes are not the same in my experience. But that has never occurred to you, hasn't it?"_

He shook his head to get rid of this memory. His knights looked at him curiously.

"Let him go" he demanded. Turning directly towards Borden, he added: "Go. I don't want to see you in Camelot ever again. Is that clear?"

Borden didn't hesitate: as soon as the knights had stepped back and given way, he rushed away from the clearing and vanished between the trees.

"He didn't steal the Triskelion for sure. I mean, what a wuss," Gwaine stated.

"No, he was telling the truth. Now we have a warlock to worry about. And a powerful one, too," Arthur replied.

"Do you mean, you know who that warlock is?" Elyan asked surprised.

"Yes, I do. But I doubt he will find him. He is probably already on his way to Ashkanar. Maybe he is already there."

"So, what do we do, Sire?" Leon asked.

"The difficulty is that we don't really know where this tomb is exactly. All I could find out, is that it is somewhere to the eastern border of Camelot on the other side of this forest. This is our only clue as to where we can find the thief and prevent him from taking the egg."

"We can't just ride east hoping to happen upon him by chance," Leon asked him to consider.

"We'll have to try. You remember the dragon's attack on Camelot. I won't let another one happen if it is in my power to prevent it."

"So, we're riding east haphazardly hoping to bump into that warlock who could roast us with nothing more than a snapping of his fingers? Great prospect! What are we waiting for?" Gwaine said in his characteristically ironic tone.

"Once we reach the eastern border, we will split up and patrol the area" Arthur explained.

So they mounted their horses again and rode east.

"It's getting to dark to see, Sire. We should make camp and continue tomorrow," Lancelot proposed.

"Yes, I think that would be best."

So they all sat down while Merlin built a camp fire and started to prepare supper. He filled six bowls for the knights.

"Whoa. I'm famished" Sir Leon exclaimed smiling innocently.

Merlin, who already knew where this was going, returned the smile and gave him an extra portion.

"Thank you."

"Ah, I'm hungry as a horse" Gwaine fell into the same pattern.

Smirking inwardly, Merlin filled up Gwaine's bowl as well.

"As a point, Merlin, have you fed them?" Arthur asked in the same playful tone.

"No."

"Come on, they must be starving."

Shaking his head disapprovingly, he trotted away to feed the horses. Lancelot followed him quietly.

"What is it Merlin? You don't seem to be yourself today. Has it... Has it something to do with why you were in the lower town yesterday?" he asked calmly.

"Yes, but it's nothing to worry about, seriously."

"You know that I'm you friend and you can trust me, don't you?"

"I know. Believe me, I am more grateful to have you as my friend than I can ever express in words."

"So why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Don't you know already?" Merlin asked his friend with raised eyebrows. Of course, he had noticed how Lancelot had tried very hard not to glance at Merlin when Borden brought up the warlock.

"I have a theory" Lancelot replied evasively.

"If your theory is that I was that warlock who stole the Triskelion, then you're right."

"You want to find that egg, don't you? Why? Arthur killed the last dragon, why do you want to risk these creatures returning to Camelot?"

Merlin smiled sheepishly as he replied: "Arthur _believes_ he killed the last one and I'd like him to stay of that opinion as long as possible."

"So the dragon is alive?"

"Very much so."

"And you want to take that egg to him, so that there will be two?"

"It is my duty. My father was the dragonlord Arthur and I went to seek before he supposedly killed the dragon. When he died, his gift passed on to me. I am the last dragonlord and I have to protect the last of the dragons, including this egg."

Lancelot starred at him incredulously. Then he shook his head submissively.

"You know Merlin, you still manage to surprise me every time. Arthur is very lucky to have you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Soon, they had finished feeding the horses and together they returned to the others.

"Mm. That was lovely, Merlin. Thanks" Gwaine came to meet them and handed Merlin his empty bowl as did the others.

"Er, I loved it" Percival said though he didn't feel as comfortable as the others.

"Me, too" Leon joined in.

"If you're gonna wash those, wash this, too" Arthur said, handing Merlin the cooking pot.

Merlin found it hard to suppress a laugh. Instead he asked trying to sound slightly offended: "Good, was it?"

"Little bit salty, though" Arthur replied and patted him on the arm before he returned to his place. Shaking his head at their childish behaviour, Merlin sulked away to do the dishes.

Sir Leon's chuckle made him turn around: "Merlin."

Producing another bowl from behind his back, Leon laughed: "There's another bowl here."

The knights laughed heartily and Merlin joined in.

Later that night, Arthur walked over to Merlin and sat down next to him. Merlin looked up briefly but chose to remain silent.

"You're very quiet" Arthur said after a while.

"I'm sorry."

"What is it?"

As Merlin didn't respond, he added: "Merlin."

Merlin looked him in the eyes and saw his genuine worry. "I've been thinking about my father. He died in these woods."

This answer obviously took Arthur by surprise and Merlin could see that he wished he hadn't brought up the topic.

"You never talked about it."

"There's not much that I can say. I didn't really know him that well, but...I was proud of him. I want him to be proud of me."

"I can understand that. You should try being in my shoes. It was hard enough while he was alive, always having to live up to what he expected of me. It's even harder now. I now know what he faced, the decisions he had to make. I tell you Merlin, don't start measuring yourself against a man who's dead. You'll never win."

"I know. He will always be better than me."

Merlin's face lit up at the thought that had occurred to him.

"What?" Arthur asked as he noticed.

"For a moment there, I thought we had something in common."

They both chuckled; then Arthur sobered up again: "It was the warlock who couldn't heal my father. He stole the Triskelion from Camelot and apparently, frightened Borden out of his wits."

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I have to hunt him down. He cannot be allowed to make it to the tomb of Ashkanar. If he finds this egg... I don't dare to imagine what he could do with it. He said he would only use his magic for good, but I'm not sure if I want to risk trusting him. Do you remember when the Great Dragon attacked Camelot all those years ago? I can't expose my kingdom to this kind of threat again. We have to beat him to the egg and destroy it for the safety of my people."

"I guess so" Merlin nodded. He had always known that Arthur was prepared to do everything for Camelot and his people.

"You better get some sleep. We'll set off at first light" Arthur said and stood up. Patting him reassuringly on the shoulder, he walked over to the other knights.

All of them except for Lancelot had already fallen asleep. They whispered a couple of words, then Arthur lay down as well, while Lancelot took the first watch.

Merlin didn't know for how long he had slumbered, but he jolted from his sleep when he heard a whisper in his mind. Somebody was calling his name telepathically. Cautiously, he scoured the camp finding the knights and Arthur fast asleep. Silently, he got to his feet and followed the calling to another clearing nearby. There, a couple of hooded figures awaited him.

"Emrys, it is an honour to meet you" their leader said solemnly and lowered his hood.

Merlin had to search his memory for his name. Finally, he remembered. "Iseldir" he said and inclined his head slightly in his direction.

"We came here to warn you" Iseldir said softly.

"I already know that the Triskelion of Ashkanar is both a key and a trap" Merlin interrupted him.

"That is not why we have come here, young warlock. Our seers have found something concerning you."

"What is it?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"There is a new prophecy. It speaks of a great trial for Camelot and its young King. The Witch is soon to find out about your destiny, Emrys. Her destiny and yours are still connected. Whatever she is planning will test both your and Arthur's courage and loyalties."

It speaks of an alliance of evil which will try to bring Camelot to its knees. It may yet succeed; it is in your hands to stop it."

"Mordred?" Merlin was anxious. He hadn't expected them to join forces so soon.

"The druid boy's fate is not yet decided and shrouded in mystery. He may still choose his path whether it is for the good of Camelot or to bring about its downfall. He is not the concern of our warning," Iseldir replied vaguely.

"Thank you, Iseldir. I will be prepared" Merlin said calmly, though inwardly he felt as if someone had just stabbed him with a dagger into his heart. He left the clearing and returned to his companions.

* * *

Early the next morning, he was roused from his light slumber by Arthur.

After they all had eaten their breakfast in almost complete silence, Arthur stood up and said: "Well, time to make plans. Our thief is a powerful warlock. We still have a three hours ride to the eastern border before us. Better get going. The warlock already has too much of a head start on us."

The knights nodded in agreement.

Then they mounted their horses and headed east. Merlin fell back to get some quiet to think properly. What could he do? He needed to get rid of Arthur and his knights to fetch Aithusa's egg in secrecy. Last time, Borden involuntarily aided him which he couldn't count on now. He didn't want to use the sleeping potion himself because his knowledge about these kinds of herbs was sketchy at best. Then he thought about putting a sleeping spell on them, but he dreaded using magic, especially on Arthur, when it was not utterly necessary. He was so lost in his musings that he hadn't realised Lancelot had been falling back as well. He started at his friend's low voice.

"Merlin, I thought about this whole thing. If you want to get the egg, you need my help to distract the others while you're at it" he whispered so that only Merlin could hear him.

"How do you want to do that?" Merlin asked sceptically though hope flickered up inside him.

"Well, let me worry about that. I'll think of something."

"Thank you, Lancelot. You are a true friend."

They rode as fast as the forest would permit them. Arthur's concern that they could be too late, spurred them on, so that they reached the border before the sun started to pierce through the trees. Here the landscape began to change as the forest thinned out a bit and opened their view to a majestic mountain range taking up the entire horizon to the north and the east.

"We'll make camp here," Arthur announced and they dismounted their horses. He drew a vague map of the border on the soft earth.

"Ok, so Percival, Gwaine, and Elyan, you take the area up to here" he said motioning to the northern end of his map. "Leon and I will take that bit, and Merlin and Lancelot, you scour the area here. If you see the warlock, do not engage him in a direct combat. We don't know what powers he possesses. Tail him and try to get the Triskelion back unnoticed. If he already has the egg, try to destroy it. Understood?"

Everybody nodded and Merlin could tell from their grave faces that they were worried but didn't want to let it show. Then he caught Lancelot's gaze and smiled. The knight winked at him discreetly.

Soon the knights and Arthur were on their horses again and in pairs rode out to patrol the area. In order to avoid causing suspicion, Lancelot and Merlin, too, set out towards their designated patrol area but only until they were sure that the others were out of sight and earshot.

"So, where to next?" Lancelot asked quietly.

"There's a breach in the mountain range over there with a waterfall at its other end." Merlin replied waving his hand towards the southern tip of the range.

"Well, we'd better hurry."

They easily found their way. They went through the tunnel and came out unto a ridge overlooking the valley below. Right in front of them, they could see the giant tower. Without any trouble, they rode through the trees and as they came closer, Merlin's heart was pounding more rapidly in eager anticipation. They finally reached the entrance.

"You'll better wait out here. It's going to be dangerous in there," Merlin said to Lancelot as they dismounted.

"All right. You're the expert here," Lancelot replied with a smile.

"I'll be back in a minute. Better step back," Merlin warned while returning the smile before he turned towards the door.

He took a deep breath and as a precaution, he covered his mouth and nose with his jacket before putting the Triskellion into the key hole on the wall. The door opened almost silently, but as Merlin entered, smoke poured out from everywhere. He was, however, prepared for that and with a little bit of magic, he dispersed it.

" _Þrosm_ _tohweorfe_!"

Lightening a torch with another spell, Merlin walked up the stairs to the great hall. He smiled as he saw the dragon egg. It looked exactly like he remembered: shaped like a teardrop and of a milky bluish colour resting majestically on a sunlit pedestal. Carefully, he touched the egg as if to caress it. Then, he quickly put it in his bag and hurried out as the tower was beginning to collapse.

"What happened? Did something go wrong?" Lancelot shouted as he saw Merlin.

"No, that is supposed to happen. Let's get back and tell the others that the egg is buried underneath all this rubble and the old warlock probably with it."

Lancelot blinked at him disbelievingly.

"Well, we have to tell them something, haven't we?" Merlin smiled.

They met the others at the other side of the tunnel.

"What happened? We heard a rumbling noise and came here," Arthur asked as they arrived.

"Easier to show you," Merlin replied and returned the way he and Lancelot had just come, closely followed by the others.

"I guess, this is – or better was – the Tomb of Ashkanar," Leon presumed.

"Yes, we tailed the old warlock and he came here. He was hardly inside when the whole thing collapsed," Merlin lied without hesitation, "I don't think he had time to retrieve the egg."

"So, our mission was basically pointless," Arthur said overlooking the vast expanse of the ruins. Merlin could see a sad expression washing over his friend's face but it vanished as quickly as it had come. Was it pity for the 'fate' of the warlock? Frustration that he hadn't been able to do what he had set out to? But before Merlin could ask, Gwaine broke into his thoughts: "Well, not entirely. At least, we know we don't have to worry about that dragon egg anymore. Nothing could have survived that. Magic or not."

"You're right. Let's return home," Arthur said and turned his horse.

* * *

"I never dared to dream of such a moment, Merlin" Kilgharrah said happily when Merlin met him the night after their return to Camelot.

"So, you are no longer the last of your kind."

"It would seem not" the great dragon chuckled. With a nostalgic expression on his face, he continued: "Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin. You must give the dragon a name."

Feeling the well-known shivers again, Merlin took a deep breath and then he called her: "Aithusa."

The egg cracked and Aithusa hatched. She was as stunning as he remembered and the sight of her in her full beauty made Merlin feel guiltier than ever for neglecting his duty to protect her.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning."

"I know" he smiled and tears of both happiness and remorse started to fall down his cheeks as the little baby dragon continued to break her way out of the shell.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

Merlin sobered up immediately. He forced his gaze away from the peaceful sight of Aithusa and looked Kilgharrah straight into his golden eyes: "You must give me your word on one thing, Kilgharrah: Don't ever let her out of your sight. As a dragonlord, I order you to stay with her, teach her, and protect her."

"I will, young warlock."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief. "I will come and see you both as often as possible, I promise." He walked over to Aithusa and caressed her small head. Tenderly, he whispered: "I won't allow any harm coming to you, little one, I swear."

A familiar voice roused him from the peaceful scene: "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

In horror, he turned round to face Gwaine followed by Lancelot.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry that it took so long to update. I had some computer issues and wasn't able to access my files. But that should be fixed now and I'll try and update more frequently.**

 **This is one of my favourite parts of the story. I loved Aithusa and I was bitterly disappointed with how her story went on (I just read somewhere that we don't know if Aithusa is female or male, but for me, she has always been a female dragon, so I decided to stick with this). So I changed that. Hope you like it (and also the little cliff hanger there at the end) and leave a review. They are always appreciated! Thanks to all of you have already done so!**


	6. Old Friends, New Insights

**Old Friends, New Insights**

 _Earlier that evening_

After the exhaustion of hunting after the thieving warlock, Gwaine had persuaded Lancelot to join him for a drink in The Rising Sun. Of course, one drink with Gwaine always ended up meaning spending the entire evening, so it was already close to midnight when the two friends left the pub. Camelot lay quietly in the warm summer breeze and not a mouse was stirring, as they made their way towards their quarters in amiable silence. They were just about to turn towards the castle when a shadow scurried past them.

Sobering up immediately, Gwaine turned to Lancelot.

"Have you seen that?" he asked alarmed.

To his surprise, Lancelot tried to play it down: "Probably someone from the village. Nothing to worry about. It's late and I'm tired. Let's go home."

But Gwaine wasn't easily persuaded. That fellow was up to something; he could feel it in his gut. So, he walked off purposefully, following the shadowy figure in a straighter line than Lancelot had thought him capable of after the amount of ale his friend had downed during the evening.

"Gwaine, don't be ridiculous. This is none of our business. Come on, let's go back," Lancelot tried again to dissuade him.

But Gwaine was determined to find out what that someone was sneaking about for.

The figure – while concealed by a long hood – seemed familiar to Gwaine though he was too far away to be certain. They followed as silently as possible, yet Gwaine somehow had the feeling Lancelot wasn't putting much effort into hiding their presence. Before he could ask him about it, the figure in front of them stopped and let out a loud roar in a strange language which sent shivers down Gwaine's spine although he didn't understand a word. _Magic!_ he thought feeling uncomfortably. He dragged Lancelot behind a tree, so they could still observe what was going on at the clearing while remaining unseen themselves. Then, as Gwaine was slowly but surely losing his patience and was about to storm at whoever that man down there was, the sky was suddenly filled with a strong wind and the rustling of gigantic wings above the trees. What Gwaine saw as he looked up, took his breath away: a gigantic dragon of a rich brownish golden colour was dropping from the sky and landed on the clearing. Finally, the man dropped his hood and revealed something that looked like a bluish strangely shaped egg. But what shocked Gwaine the most was that he finally realised why that figure had seemed so familiar all along. Gwaine would have recognised this black mop of hair everywhere: Merlin. Upon this realisation, his jar dropped and he stared at the scene in front of him disbelievingly. Merlin had magic! How could that have escaped his otherwise very observant eye? A look at Lancelot's face confirmed what he had suspected all along. Lancelot had instantly recognised him as he had passed them. And he knew about Merlin's magic. Gwaine was roused from his thoughts as Merlin and the dragon began to talk. Very much to his surprise, he was able to understand their conversation, yet what he heard served only to add to his confusion.

"I never dared dream of such a moment, Merlin," he heard the dragon say.

"So, you are no longer the last of your kind," Merlin replied sounding very satisfied and glad.

"It would seem not" the great dragon chuckled.

Gwaine could see how the dragon's huge face beamed with remembrance of a long gone age as he continued: "Young dragons were called into the world by the dragonlords. Only they had the power to summon them from the egg. As the last dragonlord, this solemn duty falls to you, Merlin. You must give the dragon a name."

Merlin a dragonlord? Gwaine had of course heard the story of how Arthur and Merlin had tried to find the last dragonlord when the great dragon had been attacking Camelot before Arthur had killed... He stopped in his train of thought. It had to be the same dragon. Arthur hadn't killed it. Instead Merlin somehow had stopped him from destroying the city. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, he wondered how many times Merlin had actually just turned the tide for Camelot. And he wondered how he had managed to keep his magic secret all this time. And he wondered why Merlin had not trusted them with his secret.

Down in the clearing, Merlin took a deep breath and said something in the strange tongue he had used before. Dragon tongue, as Gwaine had deduced.

"Aithusa."

Holding his breath, Gwaine watched as the egg cracked and a tiny white baby dragon hatched.

"A white dragon is, indeed, a rare thing...and fitting. For in the dragon tongue, you named her after the light of the sun. No dragon birth is without meaning" the great dragon explained.

"I know" Gwaine saw Merlin nodding. He was looking at the baby dragon and though Gwaine could not see his face, his bearing showed that he was deeply touched.

"Sometimes the meaning is hard to see, but this time I believe it is clear. The white dragon bodes well for Albion, for you and Arthur, and for the land that you will build together."

"You must give me your word on one thing, Kilgharrah: Don't ever let her out of your sight. As a dragonlord, I order you to stay with her, teach her, and protect her."

Gwaine was still not used to Merlin being able to command such a grand magical creature, so he was a little taken aback, when the dragon replied as if it was the most natural thing: "I will, young warlock." And it probably was for him, Gwaine realised.

Ostensibly relieved, Merlin said: "I will come and see you both as often as possible, I promise." Then he walked over to the baby dragon and caressed the small head. Tenderly, he whispered something Gwaine could not understand, but he had made up his mind to confront his friend.

Stepping out of the cover of the trees, he said in as firm a voice as he possibly could: "You learn something new every day, don't you?"

Suppressing the sudden urge to laugh, he saw how Merlin started round in horror, his eyes widening in shock as he realised that Gwaine had found out.

"Gwaine," was all his friend was able to utter.

"And there I was and thought I had figured you out. Seems I have been mistaken," Gwaine replied in a stern voice, unable to resist the temptation of teasing his friend a little.

"Please, let me explain," Merlin replied timidly. "I only use my magic to help and protect Arthur. You have to believe me. I didn't want to keep this from you all, but I just couldn't tell you. I didn't want to put you into any sort of moral conflict. Please..."

The despair in Merlin's voice made Gwaine finally drop his charade. Smiling his characteristically broad smile, he walked up to Merlin and encouragingly patted him on the shoulder: "I know. You could never do anything to harm your friends."

Merlin was obviously very much surprised.

"So you don't think I'm evil or a traitor then?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course not!" Gwaine shook his head disapprovingly. "Why would I? You should know me well enough to know that I judge people by their actions. And you, my friend, are still the most loyal and kind-hearted man I ever met. I told you once that you are the best friend I ever had and I'll stand to that."

Merlin's eyes filled with tears of joy as he listened to Gwaine.

"Ah, Sir Lancelot and Sir Gwaine, two of Camelot's bravest and most loyal knights. It is an honour to meet you both," Kilgharra said inclining his head slightly and added: "Merlin, it is time for Aithusa and me to leave you. Sir Gwaine and Sir Lancelot, I do not have to tell you to look after Merlin. As his friends, I am certain you will. But you all need to be careful; the greatest challenge still lies ahead of you. Be vigilant and loyal, for Albion's destiny rests on your shoulders."

"Take care of Aithusa" Merlin said waving them goodbye as the two dragons spread their wings and took off into the night which was already growing lighter.

Gwaine then turned to Merlin again: "There are still quite a lot of questions running through my head and this time, I won't drop the subject. Who else knows about your special talents? Except me and Lancelot here, who as I take it knew about your magic all along."

"I didn't tell him. He found out on his own, as you did. I used my magic to help him defeat a griffin which was attacking Camelot. And apart from you two, only Gaius knows about it and I would like it to stay that way. The fewer people know about my secret, the better."

"Why don't tell Arthur about it? I'm sure he would understand."

"Not yet. I don't think he's ready to accept me with my magic."

"You can't honestly be thinking that he would actually condemn you to death?! He's your friend after all. Although he would probably rather die than to admit it..."

"No, that's not it. I don't think he would do that. But I went behind his back so often I have forgotten how often. It wasn't my choice exactly, but I just can't bear the thought of him not trusting me anymore. I couldn't face to lose him as my friend. But one day, he will be able to understand just what I have done for him and he will accept me as I am. And magic won't be outlawed anymore."

"Now I understand how you managed to survive all those years without getting yourself roasted or beheaded" Gwaine smiled. Yet he couldn't resist add a little dig: "You are a very wise man, Merlin, although you don't look like it." All three of them broke into a hearty laughter. Merlin was relieved that Gwaine had taken to his discovery so smoothly and didn't hold a grudge against him.

"Well, we better get back to the citadel as well. You mustn't be late to tend on our princess" Gwaine said, patting Merlin on the shoulder.

In high spirits they returned to Camelot and Merlin heaved a sigh of relieve as he fell into his bed. One of his worst fears had come true, yet it turned out to be alright. Gwaine's attitude towards him hadn't changed. Merlin took that as a good sign for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to all of you who have reviewed so far. It's rather a short chapter today, but I didn't want to leave you hanging on that cliff any longer than strictly necessary ;-) I hope you enjoyed this one. Tell me what you think in the reviews and I'll be back with the next chapter soon.**


	7. The Company you keep

**The Company you keep**

Some weeks had passed since Aithusa's hatching. They had been comparatively quiet for Camelot standards. Apart of course from the increasing number of attacks on Camelot's borders. Once again, Arthur had summoned his Knights of the Round Table, Merlin and regrettably also Agravaine to discuss their situation after a messenger had come back with bad news.

"The king of Caerleon has led an armed charge over our western border and seized the village of Stonedown. This is not the first time he's trespassed on our lands. And he's becoming more daring. His attacks, I am told, lead him further into our kingdom. He's taking grave risks coming here," Arthur informed their assembly.

"Perhaps he doesn't see it that way. I fear it's no coincidence that all this has happened since Uther's death," Agravaine stated soberly.

"What do you mean by that, Lord Agravaine?" Lancelot asked politely although his disgust was only thinly veiled.  
Agravaine, however, took no notice of it. He focused on Arthur as he continued: "Arthur, your father was a strong king. His enemies feared and respected that strength."

Arthur reacted peeved: "Are you saying I'm not worthy of that respect?

"No, Sire, not at all. There isn't a citizen of Camelot who would not lay down their life for you. But your enemies...to the enemies of Camelot, you are still untested as a king. You must send a clear message that any action against Camelot will be met without mercy."

"So what do you suggest, uncle?"

"We'll teach Caerleon a lesson. We'll strike back at his kingdom and take his capital. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

"But, Lord Agravaine, what you are suggesting equals an open declaration of war," Leon objected cautiously.

"We need to send a clear message to the world that Arthur is his father's son and that trying to attack us has consequences."

 _His father's son_ , Merlin shuddered. He didn't like where this conversation was going and he could see that Arthur and the knights weren't too keen either. But Agravaine didn't stop.

"Arthur, you must do what you need to do to assert your authority on this land."

"Well, there must be another way."

"There's no other way. Think on it. But you have to decide by tomorrow. We cannot afford to lose any more time."

"Thank you, uncle. I will. We'll reconvene here tomorrow morning," Arthur said and dismissed everybody.

"Arthur?" Merlin tentatively took a step in his direction.

"Not now, Merlin," Arthur replied briskly and left for his chamber.

Merlin heaved a sigh of frustration. When was this ever going to get any easier? Merlin only vaguely remembered their encounter with the king of Caerleon. He had tried to banish it from his memory because it was too painful to think about it. Arthur had shown just how much he was like his father despite having on numerous occasions claimed otherwise. Blaming Agravaine's false counsel was an easy excuse. But in the end, it had been Arthur's decision to kill Caerleon. This time, his decision could lead them into a war. Merlin had no idea which of the many small and not so small changes he had affected since he had been sent back had brought about this turn of events. But he wasn't pleased.

"Merlin? Are you still here?" Gwaine burst into his thoughts. Hastily, Merlin came round. Only now did he realise that Gwaine and Lancelot were standing at the door to the council room waiting for him and that Gwaine had been talking to him.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening. I was thinking."

"We figured," Gwaine teased.

"Drop it, Gwaine. We've more important things to worry about," Lancelot intervened calmly.

"Yeah, right. So how do we stop our princess from declaring war on Caerleon?" Gwaine asked.

"I'm not sure we can stop him," Merlin admitted meekly, "He has to find out for himself what kind of king he wants to be – even if he has to do so by trial and error."

"You can't be serious!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I trust Arthur."

"Me, too. But that doesn't mean I cannot criticise his behaviour."

"I'll try and talk to him. But I can't promise he'll listen."

"He will. He's your friend after all," Lancelot said while he patted Merlin on the shoulder encouragingly.

* * *

Some time later, Merlin entered Arthur's chamber with a chalice of red wine. He figured Arthur would need it.

"Arthur? Arthur. Here" he said softly as he handed him the chalice.

"Thank you," Arthur took it absentmindedly.

Merlin looked around the room. Arthur was sitting with his back to the now cold fire place. The fire had long gone out but Arthur hadn't even noticed.

"You must be cold," Merlin stated as he walked over to the fire place and rekindled it.

"Have you not eaten at all?" he asked as he saw the untouched plate on the table.

Arthur shook his head. "Been thinking."

 _So here we go then_ , Merlin thought. "About what Agravaine said?"

Arthur nodded.

"So what are you going to do?"

For the first time, Arthur looked up and faced Merlin.

"My father was a great king, but I don't have his wisdom or his conviction. I can only follow his example and do what he would've done."

"No, that is not your only option, and you know that."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked. He sounded slightly aggressive.

"You know what I am talking about. You are not your father. You are you. You're King Arthur and you have to find your own way, not just follow in your father's footsteps."

But Arthur wasn't really listening. "I have to show my strength. Show that I'm worthy of my father's name."

"Many people will die if you declare a war."

"Caerleon brought this upon himself."

"Arthur," Merlin said slowly. He felt he was fighting a losing battle. But he had to try any way. "You've always shown mercy in battle. You've only fought if you had to. This isn't like you. This isn't who you are."

"You have no idea what it is to make these decisions – decisions that will shape the future of this land."

Merlin groaned inwardly. "Arthur..."

"Please... leave me alone."

* * *

"We'll ride for Caerleon as soon as the men are ready," Arthur announced at the council meeting the next morning, "If it is war he wants, we'll give it to him."

"A wise decision, Sire. Your father would be proud of you," Agravaine exclaimed.

"Thank you, Uncle. I don't know what I'd have done without your support and counsel."

 _All of us would probably be living happily ever after_ , Merlin thought bitterly. He knew this was not true but he couldn't help how much easier their lives would be without Morgana's ally under their roof.

"Sire, are you sure..." Elyan tried to ask but Arthur cut him off: "I won't be discussing this. Make the men ready, we'll ride today." With these words, he stormed off, closely followed by Agravaine.

"What's the matter with him? He's not himself lately," Percival said as the two were out of earshot.

"Things have changed. He is the king now and he alone has to bear the responsibility for the kingdom," Leon mused.

"But he is not alone. He still has us," Lancelot retorted heatedly.

"We'll have to remind him of that fact," Merlin declared more enthusiastically than he felt right then.

* * *

Arthur was riding at the front of an impressive number of knights and soldiers. His uncle was riding at his side. They were heading for the western border. Merlin didn't like how this was going. Ever since the council meeting in what seemed like ages ago, Arthur had not confided in any of them apart from his uncle.

By nightfall, they reached the border and made camp. As Merlin served dinner, Arthur and his uncle retreated to Arthur's tent. Merlin shook his head disapprovingly. He followed them to bring Arthur his dinner.

"... seeing the villages destroyed, he'll have no choice but to surrender to us," Agravaine was saying as Merlin entered. This didn't sound too good. He could hardly believe Arthur would even considering anything like this. But Arthur's answer proved him wrong.

"Thank you, uncle. We'll go on exactly like you proposed. Good night," Arthur replied.

"Good night, Sire."

Merlin waited until Agravaine had left but before he could address him, Arthur spoke first.

"No, I don't want to talk about it, Merlin."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to."

"Look, if you want to..."

"I don't have a choice. A show of strength is necessary," Arthur finally said.

"Don't you think compassion can also show strength?"

"Not for the likes of Caerleon, no. No, an example has to be made for the good of the kingdom."

"Look, I'm just saying, if there's something bothering you, you can talk to me. You shouldn't push your friends away, you know? Not now. Not when you need them the most."

"You're wrong, Merlin. I don't need anyone. I can't afford that luxury."

"You're wrong about that. Friends are not a luxury, you know."

"The kingdom's my responsibility now. Mine to bear alone. And you must learn to accept that."

"If that is what you want, Sire," Merlin said pronouncedly polite and submissive.

It had the effect he had intended. Arthur finally looked him in the eyes. Merlin could see the sorrow in them.

"I'll go. But if you change your mind, I just want you to know that I'm there for you."

* * *

 **Author's note: Again a rather short chapter. I'm having massive trouble with this chapter because as you might have noticed it's based on episode 5 His Father's Son. I had completely forgot about the episode until I started writing this chapter. I really hate this episode because Arthur is such an idiot (and that is one of the milder names I've been calling him during the episode). He seems so out of character. I also hated Gwen's reaction to both Arthur's breaking up with her and his asking for forgiveness. Gwen is far too understanding and lenient with him.**

 **So when it came to writing I knew I wanted to change quite a lot. But I still want to keep (at least part of) Arthur's emotional journey in the episode going from trying to be like his father to finding his own way (at least to some extent). So here's the first part. Let me know how you like it.**

 **Also a massive thanks to all of you who have taken the time to review. I have answered to those of you personally where that was possible but I want to take this opportunity to also thank the guest reviewers.**


	8. Change of Heart

**Change of Heart**

Merlin couldn't believe how it had got so bad so fast. They had reached the outlying villages of Caerleon's capital just before sundown the next day. What followed next had reminded him too vividly of the many sieges on Camelot.

"Take the villages," Agravaine had proclaimed while Arthur had been sitting motionless on his horse next to him. There had been no prohibition of plundering. The Knights had exchanged uneasy looks but it had been too late. The order had already been handed down at the usual speed.

Merlin and the others had been pushed along as Camelot's army had started its assault on the village before them. Merlin had stayed close to Arthur and had tried to keep him out of harm's way while at the same time trying to keep an overview over the battle. Most villagers had started to flee their homes and run for their lives. Around him, barns, stables, cottages, and houses had been devoured by flames. It had been a nightmare. Merlin had lost all sense of time.

Then, long after night had fallen upon them, they reached the last of the villages. While the destruction and plundering had gone on with undiminished force, Arthur and Merlin had been separated from their main force.

"Arthur, we should..." Merlin had started but at that moment, Arthur's horse had suddenly reared up.

A little girl had been standing in front of him. In tears, shaking, and with an expression of utter horror in her eyes. Merlin knew that expression well. He had seen it on the faces of the little children back when Kanen had attacked Ealdor and again when Morgana's troops had devastated the lower town. He had, however, never expected Arthur to be the cause for it. Arthur had been petrified. He and the girl had stared at each other until finally, a female villager, probably her mother, had grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her away. But this brief encounter had a profound effect on Arthur, Merlin could tell from his distraught look and his shaking voice.

"We should head back," was all he had said.

* * *

Back at the camp, Arthur had retired with his uncle to probably discuss their plans for the next day. Nobody else had been asked to join them.

Merlin remained outside with the Knights near the fire.

"Anyone else not liking where this is going?" Elyan asked after a while. The events of the night had taken their toll on all of them. Merlin saw how perturbed they all were by what they had seen that day.

"We should trust Arthur to make the right decision. He is our king and our friend. He wouldn't take his responsibilities lightly," Leon remarked.

"No, he wouldn't. But I'm not sure he is able to make the right decision. Not when ... a certain someone ... you know," Gwaine replied cautiously.

"He'll figure it out eventually," Merlin stated with more conviction than he felt. He still wasn't able to shake off the memory of the girl's terrified look.

Lancelot had followed their hushed conversation silently. In the corner of his eye, he saw Agravaine leaving Arthur's tent.

"We should go and talk to him," Lancelot murmured.

As they purposefully entered the tent, Arthur was sitting at his makeshift desk studying some maps. He looked up curiously.

"Percival?"

"Sire," Percival replied hesitantly. He was not a man of many words and it was obvious that he felt uncomfortable.

"Well?"

After a prolonged pause, Elyan said: "We just want you to know there isn't a man among us who would not die for you. We made our pledge, and we wear the Pendragon crest with pride. But today, we have fought because you told us to. Not because..." He looked to the others for help.

"Not because we think what we did was right," Lancelot admitted meekly. "And I... we don't believe that you think that either."

Merlin could see that his words touched Arthur deeply. He was clearly disturbed.

"We are your friends, Arthur," Gwaine continued. "And being friends means that you can tell your friends the truth."

"It also means that we are there for you when you need us. We wanted you to know that, sire," Leon said.

Arthur made no attempt to answer. He just sat there lost in thought.

Then he finally spoke: "I thank you for your honesty. I means a lot to me. And I promise you I will think thoroughly about what you said to me. We'll meet again tomorrow and discuss what we should do next."

"Good night, sire," Leon said as he ushered the others outside. Merlin stayed behind.

"They care for you, Arthur. As do I."

"I know. And I wonder if I deserve your friendship."

There was a long pause before Arthur spoke again: "The way that girl looked at me... it chilled me to the bone. I don't want to be that guy. I don't want children to be afraid of me. I don't want anybody to fear me. Respect, yes, but not fear." Merlin heard the despair in his voice.

"It is not too late to change the course, Arthur. You can still try and make a peace with Caerleon."

"After what I have done?" He sounded doubtful.

"It is better to stop late then to never correct one's course," Merlin said and he realised that this was also true for him.

Arthur smiled for the first time this night. "Sometimes you say things, Merlin, that don't sound stupid at all. One might be fooled into thinking that you are not an idiot."

"Thanks for the compliment, I guess," Merlin returned the smile. But he got serious again quickly. "So what will you do?"

"I'll offer Caerleon a truce and hope he is impressed enough by what we did here today to accept it."

* * *

The next morning almost compensated Merlin for the traumatic events of the previous day. Arthur was a changed man. Very much to Agravaine's displeasure as Merlin happily noted. Arthur had sent out some messengers to convey his petition for negotiation and within an hour, Arthur and his delegation of knights met with Caerleon's queen and her delegation on neutral ground between Caerleon and Camelot's camp.

"My husband is indisposed," Queen Annis stated as the delegations met.

"I am sorry to hear that. But if you have the authority to negotiate this truce, I suggest we proceed anyway," Arthur replied indicating a small bow.

"Very well. What are your terms, King Arthur?" she said returning his gesture.

"You will withdraw your army from my territory, return any village you have seized under my command, and refrain from any kind of attack in the future. In return, I and my men will withdraw as well. We can live in peace."

"Tell me, Arthur Pendragon, why are you offering this truce? You have impressively demonstrated your power on our villages yesterday. You might even have succeeded in capturing our capital. So why talk of peace? Your father would not have done that. "

"Because I am not my father." Merlin's heart jubilated as he heard Arthur say these words. "Because it's not victory I seek. It is peace. I hope that today will mark a new beginning for our kingdoms."

"There is something about you, Arthur Pendragon. Something which gives me hope for us all." After a small pause, she continued: "We have reached an agreement. And you may rest assured that I shall comply absolutely with the terms of our agreement. Our men will be withdrawn by nightfall tomorrow."

"Thank you, Your Highness."  
Queen Annis held out her hand and Arthur grasped it. The knights and Annis's delegation broke into applause and jubilation.

* * *

Camelot had prepared them a worthy welcome. People were lining the streets, throwing flowers before them, and chanting "Long live the king!" Merlin could see how Arthur enjoyed these demonstrations of sympathy. Merlin was satisfied with the result of this little episode. It could have gone better, but he was convinced that Arthur was on a good way at last.

He also knew that Morgana and Agravaine would not tire in their efforts to bring about Arthur's downfall but for the time being, he had decided to stop worrying.

Instead, he visited Kilgharra and Aithusa.

"You've done well, young warlock. But Arthur's time of trial has only just begun. He needs you at his side more than ever," Kilgharrah greeted him as he met them at a clearing.

"What is Morgana going to do?"

"I do not know, Merlin. But I know that if you do not find a way to stop her, then nobody will. It is your destiny. Have faith in it."

And Merlin tried his best not to doubt his destiny though he couldn't help but to remember how it had betrayed him on the fields of Camlann. He sighed heavily and Aithusa hopped to him looking at him with her big golden eyes. Affectionately, he patted her cute little head and smiled. She cooed happily and curled up in his lap. Absent-mindedly, Merlin continued stroking her while thinking about how things had changed in Camelot. He thought about Arthur who despite the hardship he had been through was growing to become the king Merlin had come to see in him; about Lancelot and Gwaine who knew of his magic. It still felt strange to have someone who was not Gaius to talk to. The peaceful scene was suddenly disturbed as Lancelot came rushing into the clearing. Alarmed Merlin looked up, while Aithusa jerked up and hiding behind him.

"Lancelot? What's wrong? Has something happened to Arthur?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Panting Lancelot replied: "No, everyone's fine. But Arthur's looking for you. It seems important, he said if you didn't come within half an hour, he would personally lead a search party and drag you home at your ear. So I thought I'd better make sure he doesn't have to do that."

"Thanks, Lancelot. We'd better hurry then."

Waving his good-byes to Kilgharrah and Aithusa, Merlin and Lancelot made haste to return to Camelot.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Merlin was greeted by an impatient Arthur.

"Gathering herbs for Gaius. What's so urgent?" Merlin changed the subject before Arthur could reproach him further.

Arthur seemed to feel uncomfortable all of a sudden. Merlin raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"I need you to do something for me" he said ominously.

* * *

Carefully placing his palms on her eyes, Arthur guided Gwen into his room which was illuminated by a hundred candles. He led her to the middle where damask red rose petals had been strewn across the floor. He had to admit that Merlin had done a very good job at this.

"Now keep your eyes shut one more moment" he said softly. Then he took his hands from her face and went to face her dropping to his knee and taking her hand.

"May I open them now?" Gwen asked impatiently.

"Yes you may."

As she opened her eyes, she looked around excitedly. Taking in the candles and Arthur kneeling before her, she startled overwhelmed.

"Arthur..."

"Guinevere, please hear me out first. I am not asking you as King of Camelot. I am asking you as just a man who begs you to love him."

"I am not a princess, Arthur."

"I know that and I don't care. I just want you. You are my inner light, Guinevere, you remind me that there's more to life than struggle. You had faith in me when I had lost it. I need your strength to help me take on the burdens that still lie before me – as my Queen by my side; as my lover, my friend, my advisor. I never loved another but you, Guinevere. I ask for your hand. Take my heart, it always belonged to you and so it shall until the end. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Gwen covered her mouth with her left hand and tried to fight back the tears that were persistent to be shed. But these were tears of joy.

"Oh Arthur! Of course, I will be your wife! I love you, Arthur! There is nothing in the whole world I could want more."

Arthur's face broke into a huge grin. With wobbly knees he stood up and enfolded her in his arms. For so long they had been fighting to be together and now they finally were.

"Nothing will ever manage to tear us apart now, Guinevere, I swear" he whispered as he ran his hand through her long brown curls taking in her lovely scent of almonds and rose petals.

This moment was perfect in every way. Both Arthur and Gwen remained standing in each other's embrace barring the world that would too soon try to nag at their complete happiness. But not now. Everything that was important now was that they had each other and they both lingered in this moment knowing that together they would face anything.

"I don't know what the future holds for us. But for the first time since I became king, I know in my heart I've made the right decision," he whispered tenderly.

* * *

 **Author's note: I really struggled with this chapter because as I stated in the previous chapter I wanted to retain his emotional journey. I didn't want him to murder anybody but I thought that he had to see a pretty harsh consequence of his decisions for him to realise that he needed to be himself. So I came up with this alternative (I'm not totally convinced but it's the best I can do for this episode, so I decided to put it out there and move on, if that is all right with you ;-) ). I also have pulled forward Arthur's proposal to Gwen for two reasons: firstly, I wanted to have something nice to end this chapter and secondly, I didn't buy Arthur listening to Agravaine on that. He and Gwen have been through too much for him to just give up on her and I thought that once he realised he had to stay true to himself, he would ask her to become his wife. Also I hope you liked the little fluff-scene with Aithusa. There'll be more Aithusa, I promise.**

 **So, thanks for keeping on reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me.**


	9. A ripple in the water

**A ripple in the water**

Meanwhile the King of Kernow, a kingdom to the south of Camelot, was preparing to leave his capital Tryverow for negotiations with the King of Gwynedd.

"I'll trust, you'll protect my land and wife while I am gone," he said to his nephew who was to stay behind.

"I will, Uncle," his nephew answered. He swallowed a biting comment on the order of the King's priorities.

"Well, then. May the spirits protect you, Nephew," the king said as he mounted his horse.

"And you, Uncle."

The King rode off at the head of his impressive entourage leaving only a small number of soldiers and nobles behind to look after the kingdom in his absence.

"Close the gate," the king's nephew demanded before he went into the keep. He needed some time alone. He had to figure out what to do. He had come to realise that he couldn't go on living like this but he didn't know what to he wanted to do instead. _That would depend on her_ , he thought. He felt his heart beating faster at the thought of her. Lost in his musings, he made his way to her chambers almost automatically. The way before him was sparely lit by an occasional torch though he would have found his way even in complete darkness. He had walked it many times and almost every time he had done so in secrecy. As he reached her door, he knocked gently before he entered without waiting for her permission. He never did. She was sitting in an armchair facing the now cold fireplace. Her long blonde hair, which shone golden in the midday sunlight streaming in through her window, was elegantly braided and then pinned up.

"So, he's gone again," she said without looking up.

"Yes, Mylady," he replied formally.

"No need to be so formal. I have sent Tia away. Just the two of us here," she remarked and finally turned around with a warm smile. It vanished immediately as she saw his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"We need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good."

Shifting uncomfortably, he ran his fingers through his already ruffled blonde hair before he plainly told her: "I can't live like this anymore."

She fell silent. After some time, she finally spoke again: "So what do you want to do then?"

"I'm leaving," and finally plucking up his courage, he continued: "and I want to come with me."

She stared at him blankly: "What are you suggesting? I can't just leave. I'm the Queen. Do you have any idea what the King would do to us if we got caught?"

"What would he do if he found out about us?" he stated meekly.

"How would he find out? e hHe hasn't found out so far and we have been together since before I married him."

"But we won't be this lucky forever. And I don't want to have to hide anymore."

He slowly stepped up to her and took her hand.

"I don't want to have to hide either. But we both knew what we were doing. What price we would have to pay," she replied.

"I know."

"So when do you want to leave?" she asked out of the blue.

"Tomorrow. I want to have as much of a lead on the King as possible."

"Good. I'll meet you at the Northern Gate at dusk."

* * *

He was sneaking through the corridors of the dark castle. The sun had just set; the moon had not yet risen. The familiar chainmail and his blue coat with the white rose on it had been left in his chambers. He wouldn't need them anymore.

Finally, he reached his destination. Carefully he looked around. Nobody was there. But before he could worry, the Queen stepped out of the keep and came towards him.

"So you haven't changed your mind," he said relieved. It was rather an observation, though, than a question.

"Have you doubted me, my love?" she asked cheekily as she stepped up to him.

"No, but I feared your virtue would prevent you from coming."

"Nothing could ever keep me from you. You know that." She looked at him sadly and caressed his cheek with her hand. "You know that my husband will hunt us down. He will not rest until he's found us. And when he does, he will kill us both. Is it that what you want? A life on the run without honour? Are you sure you won't wake up one day and hate me for what you had to give up?" she asked.

"All I ever wanted was to be with you. I don't care about anything else. I love you; I always will," he answered resolutely.

Her face lit up, her pale blue eyes twinkled with joy, and she smiled: "So be it then. Let the world go down, as long as we can be together."

* * *

 **Author's note: Short chapter today and also not set in Camelot, sorry about that. Sorry also about the pronoun game (I guess you know anyway who these two people are ;-) ). Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapters. I hope you've like this one as well. Next time, we're back with Merlin & Co., I promise :-) **


	10. The traitor at the heart

**The traitor at the heart**

The Arthur and Gwen's wedding date was set for the twelfth day after Yuletide and although that was still some weeks away, preparations were well under way already. All of Camelot's most important allies had to be invited, their stay planned and prepared for, and the actually wedding itself and the traditional surrounding festivities had to be arranged as well. But on the plus side, it kept Arthur busy enough for him not to go off on some secret mission to sign some secret treaty on route to which Merlin would be kidnapped and forced to try and kill Arthur by Morgana. Merlin still shuddered at the memory of this experience. As Gaius had remarked back then, it had been lucky for all of them that Merlin was such a bad assassin. At least, he was spared that ordeal this time. That didn't mean, however, that everything was cake and ale. And the reason for that was, of course, Agravaine.

One evening as Merlin was tidying up Arthur's chamber while Arthur was sitting at the table going over some papers, they heard a knock on the door.

Following Arthur's call, Agravaine entered.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Arthur," he said.

"Something the matter, Uncle?" Arthur asked as he saw the anxious look on his uncle's face.

"I dare to hope that my advice has been of some use these past months." _Very useful indeed_ , Merlin thought angrily as he remembered how closely they had averted a catastrophe in Caerleon. But he tried to stay inconspicuous as to not get sent out of the room.

"Of course it has, you know that," Arthur replied.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you. But...it is a delicate matter."

Arthur raised his eyebrows and waved to signal Agravaine to continue.

"It concerns Guinevere."

"What about her?" Merlin was delighted to hear a change of tone in Arthur's voice. He sounded distanced and cautious. _Which he should definitely be_ , Merlin thought contently.

"She's a beautiful woman, sire, and possessed of many fine qualities, I have no doubt. But she is a servant."

"That doesn't matter to me."

"Nor to me. I assure you. No, i-it's your people that concern me. As king, you must do what is expected of you. You must present yourself in an appropriate manner. The people...your people do not wish to see their king with the daughter of a blacksmith. You cannot rule the kingdom with your heart, Arthur. Your father understood that. You cannot let your emotions cloud your judgement. You have rule with your head like a strong king. Even if that means that you have to set aside your personal feelings for the good of your kingdom."

Agravaine had delivered this speech with some hesitation as the expression on Arthur's face became more irritated the longer he went on. Merlin was sure that he had brought up Uther to crush Arthur's resistance. And he was also sure that had Arthur not been through the experience of Caerleon it would have worked.

Arthur rose from his chair and asked in a low voice: "So you are telling me that in order to be a good king for Camelot, I need to set aside my feelings for Guinevere?"

"I'm afraid so, my lord."

"Because she is not appropriate? Because my people do not wish to see me with a blacksmith's daughter?"

Now even Agravaine was able to perceive the hostile undertones in Arthur's voice. He simply nodded and didn't dare to say anything.

"Gwen is the most compassionate, most generous, and most sincere person I have ever met. She has been loyal to Camelot and the House of Pendragon for all her life, even after her father was killed. She may be a blacksmith's daughter, but she also happens to be the sister of a Knight of Camelot and the love of my life. I know she will make a good Queen for Camelot, but more importantly, she makes me happy. And this is all I ever want to have to say about this. You better accept that, Uncle, or you will leave. Did I make myself clear enough?" Arthur said these last words pronouncedly slowly, emphasising each word.

"Of course, Arthur. I'm sorry, I didn't want to offend you. I just felt it was my duty to warn you," Agravaine gave in.

Arthur inclined his head approvingly but not completely pacified, signalling his uncle that he was allowed to leave which he did with an apparently submissive bow.

* * *

The knights had reacted completely different when Arthur had told them. He had been standing at his place at the Round Table while his knights had been sitting and looking at him expectantly with Merlin standing just behind Arthur.

"Dear friends, you probably wonder why I have called you to this meeting," he had started but had been interrupted by Gwaine.

"If we were to wonder about the reasons why you do things, we would hardly have the time to do anything else."

Arthur had joined in the laughter but had composed himself again almost immediately. "Thanks, Gwaine for your contribution. But I do indeed have a reason for this meeting. I have decided to marry."

"Well, it was about time, wasn't it? Probably your last chance to pull somebody, eh?" Gwaine had thrown in.

"Who's the lucky one, Sire?" Elyan had asked jovially.

Instead of an answer, Arthur had signalled the guards to open the door to the throne room. As they had done so, Gwen had walked in wearing a pale blue silk dress with flower embroidery. The room had fallen silent but then had broken into loud applause and jubilation. Everybody liked Gwen for her kindness and they knew she would make a good Queen. Overwhelmed by their warm welcome, Gwen had walked past the knights and Arthur had offered her the seat to his left. He had looked at her with a loving look in his eyes which had shown clearly how happy he was with her.

Sir Leon had been the first to offer his congratulations. Raising the cup to him, he had said: "Arthur, Gwen, I want to wish you all the very best for your marriage. I know nobody who deserves to be as happy as you two! To Arthur and his lovely bride!"

The toast had been taken up by the others.

Next up had been Lancelot: "Arthur, Guinevere, may your love always be as strong as it is today. I wish you joy with all my heart. To Arthur and Guinevere!"

"Arthur, I'll be brief. If you ever hurt her, then king or not, I'll make sure you pay for that. So treat her well" Elyan had said and though he had said it with a laugh Arthur had known he had meant it.

One by one every knight had offered their congratulations to the happy couple.

"Thank you, my friends. Guinevere and I thank you for your kind wishes" Arthur had said joyfully. Gwen had smiled graciously although she couldn't hide her nervousness.

* * *

And then came the day of the hunt. Merlin was grumpy because he hated hunting and he didn't think it safe, especially not now. Agravaine surely had informed Morgana about Arthur's intended marriage and knowing her, Merlin just couldn't believe she would let it pass. But there was no way of dissuading Arthur from the hunting trip. _There never was_ , Merlin thought as he heaved a sigh of resignation.

Lancelot encouragingly patted him on the shoulder as he and the other knights arrived in the courtyard ready to ride out. Gwaine shot him a roguish smile before he mounted his horse. Arthur was late as usual but with surprisingly little delay their little party was out and about – only an hour later than they had planned.

Once they were out of sight from Camelot, they spurred their horses and the knights headed west. When the sun was at its peak, they sat down and Merlin cooked lunch.

Seeing Merlin's grumpy face, Gwaine slapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on Merlin. You're in the company of the finest knights of Camelot! What could possibly go wrong?" Gwaine said sarcastically blinking at Merlin.

 _Yeah, what could possibly go wrong?_ Merlin shuddered as he thought about all the times he and the knights had got into trouble. But he forced himself to smile back and then gave out bowls to the knights and to himself. They laughed and chatted and Merlin was almost prepared to let down his guard a little as he suddenly heard a loud crack. He started up immediately and turned to where the noise had come from. The knights had also fallen silent and looked around, their hands already on the hilts of their swords. Arthur took the lead and carefully walked towards the source of the noise. Merlin's heart skipped a beat when he realised what was going on in front of him. Agravaine must have told Morgana about the hunting trip and she had of course taken advantage. She had sent a large group of men who were searching the forest for them. Arthur understood as well and silently motioned them to retreat. Back at the clearing, they hurried to pack up, mounted their horses and left the clearing, just as a couple of the men stepped out of the thicket. As they perceived Arthur and the knights, they shouted and were at their heels immediately. Arthur signalled them to ride on as fast as they could. Merlin's heart sank. Morgana's men so close to Camelot couldn't mean anything good. She was definitely up to something. And that something bode ill for Arthur, he was sure of it. Finally, they reached the Gorge of Carr Weorran. Looking back over his shoulder, Merlin could see that the men were a considerable distance behind them. He rejoiced inwardly, only to curse himself seconds later for being too rash in his relief. A sharp pain shot through his back as he was tossed against the knob of his saddle. His horse shied and took him off guard. He fell hard to the ground and groaned in agony as the arrow which had hit him in the shoulder was pushed deeper into his flesh. Arthur looked back and wanted to pull his horse around immediately, but Merlin knew he wouldn't make it in time. Crouching behind a rock, he murmured some words in the tongue of the Old Religion: " _Gewican ge stanas_!"

The Gorge between them collapsed creating an insuperable barrier from both sides. At that moment, Morgana's men reached him and Merlin was about to lose his consciousness when he recognised their leader.

"Alvarr," he muttered weakly before everything around him went black.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for the lovely reviews of the last chapter (one of you guessed correctly who the two lovers were, so virtual thumbs up to you; I am not going to reveal it until later on in the story, though). A quick update today. As I promise, we're back with Merlin and the gang. I apologise for the cliffy at the end, especially as it is probably going to take some time before I will be able to update again (life is interfering with my writing). I hope you enjoyed this chapter (and also Alvarr's return; Quick side note on him: I liked his character a lot and I loved the chemistry between him and Morgana and I found it weird that he disappeared completely from the story).**


	11. The Witch and the Rebel

**The Witch and the Rebel**

A sharp pain flared up in his shoulder and Merlin jolted awake. He would have leapt up if someone hadn't held him down firmly. He groaned in protest but he still felt weak. His vision was blurry and he couldn't turn his head properly.

" _Onslæp nu_ ," he heard a familiar voice saying.

"No, no..." Merlin stammered. He tried to fight it, but the sleeping spell took its effect and he blacked out again.

* * *

The first thing Merlin noticed when he came to his senses again was that the pain in his shoulder had almost gone. Instead, he felt a cool ointment on his shoulder which soothed the wound. The second thing he realised, however, was that his wrists and ankles were tied up in iron shackles. He slowly opened his eyes. To his great relief, he was alone but other than that his situation was no cause for jubilation. He was chained to the wall by his hand and feet; his cell was small and apart from the bench he had been lying on it was empty. There was a small, barred window above him through which a faint light was shining through. Merlin had lost all sense of time but he guess vaguely that it was either early morning or late afternoon. He stood up carefully to test how much freedom his restraints gave him. He wanted to try and sneak a look out of the window to find out where he was being held. But he had to give up. His chains allowed him to make two small steps before they became taut. There was no way he could climb the bench. He cursed frustrated.

Then, he heard someone approaching. He turned around to face the door and tried to keep any expression from his face although his heart was pounding rapidly with fear. As the door to his cell was finally opened, he had to shut his eyes to the sudden brightness of the torches.

"Ah, you're awake," the man said in a low voice. As Merlin slowly adjusted to the brightness, he was able to see him. It was Alvarr. He had barely changed since Merlin had seen him at the druid's camp all those years ago. Some lines on his face had deepened and his blonde hair had gone grey at the temples. But he still had the same fanatic sparkle in his green eyes and the determined expression that sent shivers down Merlin's spine.

"What do you want from me?" Merlin asked with gritted teeth.

"I don't want anything from you," Alvarr said ominously.

"I had you brought here. Fitting, don't you think?" Merlin heard a familiar voice from the entrance of the cell. Morgana came towards them, smiling her now so common mean little smile that hardly ever reached her pale green eyes. Shuddering, Merlin asked himself again, how the kind-hearted and cheerful girl who would have done anything for her friends could have become this purely evil woman consumed by a ferocious rage and thirst for revenge. And again, he reached a troubling conclusion. It had been his fault. He had let her down when she had needed his help the most.

 _Morgana was rushing in wearing her nightgown. She was almost hysterical._

 _"_ _Is Gaius here?" she asked with a shaking voice.  
_

 _"Er, no he's not here at the moment. He should be back soon, though," Merlin answered confused._

 _"_ _I need to speak to him. Where is he?"_

 _"_ _He's gone to see the King. What's wrong? You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can."_

 _"_ _I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything anymore. I need to know what's happening. Please," her voice broke.  
_

 _"Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you," he said to comfort her.  
_

 _"He won't. I don't any more remedies. They won't do any good. It's magic, Merlin."  
_

 _"What?" he tried to sound surprised.  
_

 _"I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up."  
_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Then you believe me? You think it's magic too. Please, Merlin, I just need to hear someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it.  
_

 _"I really wish there was something I could say."_

 _Merlin felt incredibly sorry for her. But he couldn't help her. He had to keep his secret._

He could have helped her. He had seen how desperate she had been; how badly she had needed someone to confide in who knew what she had been going through. And he had pushed her away. He had driven her into the arms of first Alvarr, then Morgause.

"Good evening, Merlin," Morgana said with feigned kindness.

"Is it?" Merlin replied meekly.

"Oh, don't be like that. We have a lot of catching up to do. After all, I haven't seen you since you killed my sister, thwarted my plans to take over Camelot, and forced me to go into exile."

"Couldn't do me a favour, could you? Let Arthur know. He still thinks of me as a hopeless clumsy idiot, but I'm quite proud of those accomplishments. I can die happy."

"Oh, you're not going to die. Oh, no. I'm not going to make it that easy," Morgana smirked.

Then she stepped nearer and caressed Merlin's cheek. Snorting contemptuously, he turned his face away from her hand.

"We were friends once, Merlin. Do you remember?"

"That was in a different life. Before you changed and betrayed your friends."

Her smirk dropped. She glared at him and then said with a pungent voice: "I'm glad I changed. My sister made me see Uther and Arthur for what they really are: hypocrites and liars and cowards. My sister helped me to discover who I really am. I've left weakness behind. Look at me, Merlin. I am a High Priestess of the Old Religion and I will get what is rightfully mine."

"You also left behind your friends, your family, and your home. And you've exchanged them for what exactly? Tell me, Morgana" he almost spat out her name, "tell me, was it worth all this?"

"What about you, then? Look at you. You're Arthur's servant, nothing more. You should have realised by now that he is a tyrant like his father was. He can talk about peace all he likes; he'll never bring it to Camelot. He is unworthy of the crown. You and I, we know this is true. Yet, time and again, you've proved yourself willing to lay down your life for him. Why?"

"What do you want from me, Morgana?" Merlin evaded her question by asking one himself. He didn't like where their conversation was going. He couldn't risk questioning his loyalty to Arthur because it was his belief in Arthur and the future they would build together that had kept him going for a long time.

Morgana grabbed his chin and forced him to look her straight into the eyes. "I believe I asked you a question first. Why are you so loyal to Arthur?"

"I wouldn't expect you to understand that. You have no sense of duty, of loyalty, of friendship," he replied icily. His words had the intended effect on her. She let go of his chin and slapped him hard across the face. He had managed to hurt her.

"You're wrong. Don't think I don't understand loyalty just because I've chosen somebody else to be loyal to."

"Can't you see? You'll never succeed. Camelot will never be yours."

"Oh, but it will. And best of all, you are going to help me."

Merlin managed to conceal his shock with a sarcastic laugh. "I wouldn't count on that if I were you."

"You'll see. I have my ways. Enjoy your stay at Fyrien."

She smirked evilly and then turned to Alvarr: "Come, my love. We'll leave our little guest here to his daunting thoughts."

Alvarr kissed her hand and together, they left the cell. Merlin could hear how the door was locked and then he listened to their receding footsteps. Finally, he was alone again.

Iseldir's words came to his mind: " _An alliance of evil which will try to bring Camelot to its knees. It may yet succeed; it is in your hands to stop it_."

Merlin shivered at the very thought of it. Morgana alone had been bad enough, but if she really had allied herself with Alvarr, who would stop at nothing to destroy Camelot, then they were in huge trouble. He had to get out of here and find a way to stop them. He listened carefully but everything was silent and he decided he had to risk it. Placing his palm above his manacles, he performed a spell he hadn't used in a long time, not since Freya... But he pushed the thoughts away. He needed to concentrate on the task ahead: " _Unspanne þás mægþ_!"

He felt his magic flowing through him and as his eyes flashed golden, the manacles sprung open and fell to the floor. Merlin rubbed his sore wrists briefly before he focused on the shackles on his ankles. Again he stretched out his hand above them and cast another spell: " _Min strengest miht hate þe tospringan_!"

Then he watched as these too opened and fell from his feet. He heaved a sigh of relief and walked purposefully to the door. He would escape Morgana's clutches and once again thwart her attempts. As he reached for the door to perform another spell, he suddenly hesitated. He realised that he couldn't leave. Not like that. Morgana would know that he had used magic. He couldn't expose his secret. He had to find another way and quickly, too, for he didn't know what Morgana was planning and when she would come back.

* * *

 **Author's note: I wasn't planning on uploading today but I felt like writing the next part, so here it is! Hope you like it.**


	12. Heart to Heart

**Heart to heart**

Merlin had stayed awake the whole night. He wasn't going to allow Morgana to surprise him. He had come up with a somewhat dangerous plan. The sun was already reaching its zenith when he finally heard approaching footsteps. Two people, he thought relieved. Of course, it would have been better if Morgana had come alone, but he hadn't dared to count on that.

Quickly, he transformed into his older self and positioned himself next to the door so that he would be concealed from his visitors' eyes when they entered the cell.

The door opened and Morgana and Alvarr entered. Alvarr was carrying an iron casket under his arm. Merlin smiled contently. So far, everything was going according to plan.

"Well, let's see if our little guest here has spent his time well and reconsidered our offer..." Morgana started but when her gaze fell upon the empty bench opposite her, she broke off.

"That is impossible," Alvarr exclaimed.

"Not impossible," Old Merlin said quietly which made the others turn with a start, "Convenient, I would say. I was just about to go looking for you."

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Alvarr shouted challenging.

"That's no business of yours, Alvarr" Merlin retorted.

"How do you know my name?"

"Oh, I know a lot of things, Alvarr. But I'm somewhat in a hurry, so if you'd hand me that casket and I'll be on my way."

"I don't think so!" Morgana said coldly, holding out her hand. Her eyes flashed goldenly, but Merlin blocked the spell, sending her stumbling backwards into the wall.

Terrified, she looked up at him. With a shaky voice, she asked: "Who are you? And where is Merlin?"

"My name is of no consequence, Morgana," Merlin pronounced her name with contempt. "And Merlin, I presume, is on his way back to Camelot, where he belongs."

"Why would you help him? He's just a servant. And his king is an enemy to people with magic," Alvarr stated dryly. Merlin was aware that Alvarr tried to divert his attention from Morgana but he wasn't going to let him succeed. Instead, he sent him crashing into the wall with a brief spell: " _Ablinn_ _ðu_ , _forlæte_ _ðu_!"

Alvarr groaned as he hit it and then fell to the floor unconscious. The casket landed next to Merlin's feet. Morgana let out an anxious cry but didn't dare to move since Merlin's hand pointed in her direction again.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Less interruption, though."

"What do you want?" Morgana asked feebly.

"I want you to stop your attacks on Camelot." He heard her contemptuous snort but continued unwaveringly: "I know you won't listen to me. But here is one last friendly warning. Back off, Morgana. You have gone too far too often. I won't allow you to hurt Arthur or Camelot."

"You cannot be a friend of his. Magic has no place in Camelot. It never will. Not until I take the throne."

Merlin gave a hollow laugh: "You had plenty of chances, Morgana. You could have convinced Arthur that magic could be used for good. Maybe you could even have persuaded Uther. But you didn't. You conspired against your family. Then, you had yourself crowned Queen of Camelot. And still, you didn't change the laws against magic. You ordered your men to murder innocent people! No, Morgana, despite your fine words, you have done nothing for magic. You don't care about magic. All you care about is yourself."

Merlin felt his anger well up inside him again as he remembered. He pulled himself together. He couldn't afford to lose any more time.

"Remember my words, Morgana. If you don't back off, I will have to stop you. This is your last chance."

As he bent down to retrieve the casket, Merlin was prepared to react quickly as soon as Morgana would attack him, but she didn't.

Without another word, he left the cell, magically locked the door, and headed for the secret tunnel he had used with Arthur when they had rescued Elyan. The few guards he met, he dispatched with a simple wave of his hand and a flash of magic.

* * *

Outside, he took a moment to catch his breath. He felt weak both due to the wound in his shoulder and the exertion of escaping as an old man but he smiled in relief. He had managed it again. He had saved Arthur's life once more. Not that the ungrateful prat would acknowledge it just now. But that could not temper his delight. In high spirits, he left the castle. After he had covered a safe distance, he made camp. With another spell of magic, he got a large fire going and then sat down on a log next to it. Carefully, he removed the lid of the casket and quickly tossed the Fomorroh into the fire.

" _Ontende þisne wyrm þæt he licgeþ unastyred a butan ende_!"

The Fomorroh gave a high-pitched squeal and finally died.

Merlin sighed in relief: one threat less to worry about. All that he now had to do was to sneak back into Camelot to get Gaius's antidote. He had no idea how he would accomplish that but he didn't have time to come up with a strategy because he suddenly heard riders approaching.

Elyan, Leon, and Lancelot sauntered up to him.

"Ah. Gentlemen. What a pleasant surprise."

The knights looked at him blankly.

"I wish we could say the same thing. Move away from the fire and keep your hands where I can see them. Please." Leon said, his hand reaching for the hilt of his sword.

"What lovely manners. I do admire a man who says _please_ ," Merlin mocked him.

Leon drew his sword and the others followed his example. Holding his hands up in pretended surrender, Merlin did as he had been told and was instantly surrounded by the knights.

"Leon, really. There must be something in the Knight's Code about how to treat an old man."

"You're not just any old man, though, are you?" Leon replied pointing his sword at Merlin's throat.

"You escaped the flames once, you won't escape again," Elyan said and took a step forward.

"We'll see about that one," Merlin retorted.

"Maybe we shouldn't risk you escaping again. I'm in a good mind to run you through right now," Elyan glared at him. Merlin could understand him, after all, he thought that he had been responsible for Gwen's almost-execution.

Lancelot put out his hand to stop him: "I think Arthur would prefer to see him alive."

"Oh-oh-oh. No, really, Arthur doesn't want to see me, believe me. You'd better leave me alone or you will be sorry. Very sorry."

"Are you threatening us?" Lancelot asked irritated, poking Merlin in the back with his sword.

"Lancelot! That is a sword, it does hurt. I warn you, I don't want to hurt you. But if I have to, I will."

"Say that again!" Leon challenged him, intensifying the pressure of his sword at Merlin's throat.

Snorting contemptuously, Merlin replied: "Why? Have you got ale in your ears?"

He really didn't have time for this stupid game. He was tired and exhausted and just wanted to get home.

Elyan and Leon charged simultaneously. They didn't get far, however. Merlin magically shoved them into each other, rendering them unconscious.

"Before you do something stupid," Merlin said calmly turning to Lancelot who had raised his sword, "it's me, Merlin."

Lancelot stared at him blankly. He lowered his sword and shook his head in surprise.

"Merlin? What happened? We have been looking for you for days," Lancelot finally found his speech again.

"Long story. I just want to get home," Merlin replied.

"Can you, you know, become yourself again?" Lancelot asked hesitantly.

"I usually have an antidote from Gaius."

"Usually?"

"I've done this a couple of time when I needed to do magic openly without getting recognised. It's quite handy actually."

"I can imagine."

"There is a spell that is supposed reverse the aging spell but the last time I tried it didn't work. The aging spell was too powerful."

"Your powers might have grown."

"Yes, they might. I'll try," Merlin said and concentrated. He had to think some time to remember the words but then, he finally got it: " _Edniwe min geoguð_!"

He could feel how the spell took its effect. A warm sensation permeated through his body and as it stopped, he could see a smile of relief on Lancelot's face.

"You're you again," Lancelot confirmed happily.

"Thank the heavens! Gaius's antidote tasted horrible," Merlin joked lightheartedly.

"So, we should probably hurry back. Arthur's worried sick about you. He's blaming himself that he didn't look after you more carefully."

Together, Lancelot and Merlin heaved the other knights on their horses. Lancelot insisted that Merlin took his horse and then they headed back to Camelot.

* * *

Half way there, they heard the other search party.

"You know what I like about Merlin? He never expects any praise. All these things he does just for the good of doing them. I sometimes wonder if you actually deserve a friend like him," they heard Gwaine's voice.

"Stop it, Gwaine," Percival replied in his characteristically curt manner.

Exchanging a knowing glance, Merlin and Lancelot quickened their pace to meet their friends. Through the trees, Merlin could see Arthur holding out his arm for silence. The party stopped and dismounted as they became aware of people approaching, and drew their swords.

"Declare yourself," they heard Arthur's authoritative voice booming through the forest.

"It's fine. It's just us," Lancelot replied.

Finally, they had rounded the last bend and stopped right in front of their friends. Merlin laughed when he saw the others while Arthur lowered his sword in surprise.

"Merlin!" Arthur exclaimed. He dropped his sword to the ground and he closed up to him. "I thought we'd lost you!" Arthur buried Merlin in a big embrace.

As he let go of Merlin, his gaze fell upon the unconscious knights. His brows furrowed in worry as he turned to Lancelot: "What happened?"

"We had a run in with a sorcerer. We were trying to arrest him, but he got away," Lancelot replied calmly and as Merlin noticed trying hard not to look at him.

"Was that what had happened to you, Merlin? Did that sorcerer abduct you?"

"No, not him. Morgana," Merlin replied.

Arthur's expression hardened into one of betrayal at the mention of her name.

"Sire, we'd better get back to Camelot. Merlin looks exhausted and we should get Gaius to look at the others as well," Percival said after a while.

"Yes, you're right. We should go back."

* * *

 **Author's note: Sorry for the long delay. I'm very busy at the moment and don't have much time to write. I'll do my best, however, to update regularly. Thanks for your kind reviews and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	13. Coming Clean

**Coming clean**

As the sun set and it became too dark to see, the group made camp for the night. They propped up the two still unconscious knights against some trees.

"You should rest, too, Merlin. You look really tired," Lancelot said as Merlin was about to go off and collect firewood. "We can manage."

Merlin shot him a bemused and sceptical look but accepted Lancelot's suggestion gratefully. He was indeed incredibly tired and when the others returned, he was already fast asleep.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the next morning, it was still dark in the forest.

"You're awake. Good, because we need to talk before Arthur wakes up," Lancelot greeted him in a low voice. "What do we tell him?"

"What does he know?"

"Only what we have already told him. That you were captured by Morgana and that you escaped. And that Elyan, Leon, and I were attacked by a sorcerer."

"I'll think of something. How are the others?"

"Leon regained his consciousness yesterday. Elyan still hasn't."

Merlin lowered his gaze.

"Don't be too hard on yourself. We hardly left you a choice. They'll both come round," Lancelot said while patting Merlin reassuringly on the arm.

"What did you tell Arthur about why you were not knocked unconscious?"

"I told him that I was knocked out against a tree and that when I woke up I saw you standing above me and no sign of the sorcerer. I thought it best not to know anything."

After a short silence, Lancelot asked: "And what are you going to tell Arthur?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. I didn't think he would be interested."

"He definitely is. He has become suspicious since the ambush. There were too many men for it to be a coincidence."

"He should be; Morgana has a spy at the heart of Camelot."

Lancelot looked alarmed: "Do you know who it is?"

"Yes, but I can't prove anything."

"Then you should be extra careful with what you tell Arthur. If her spy becomes suspicious of you, you will be in trouble."

"I know."

Before they could speak further, Arthur and the others began to stir.

Lancelot nodded at Merlin encouragingly and then went to check on Elyan. He took a piece of cloth and gently dabbed Elyan's forehead. The knight groaned and at last, his eyes opened slowly.

"Ouch," he groaned.

"It's all right. Take it slow. You've been unconscious for quite some time."

"If I ever get my hands on that sorcerer..." Elyan threatened weakly.

"I know," Lancelot said softly and handed his friend a water skin.

Arthur finally woke up, too, and looked around the camp. As he locked eyes with Merlin, he smiled briefly before he got earnest again and said: "Ah Merlin. It's good you're awake. We need to talk. All of us."

They all sat down around the dying campfire.

"So, Merlin, tell us. What has happened to you?" Arthur asked.

Merlin took a deep breath before he spoke: "Morgana has allied herself with the rebel Alvarr. You remember him?"

"Yes, it is hard to forget a guy like him," Arthur replied curtly.

Merlin nodded understandingly and then continued: "He led the attack and he brought me to Morgana. She's in Fyrien. They locked me up in the dungeon. I don't know how long I have been there. I was unconscious."

"How did you escape?" Arthur enquired. Merlin could see that Arthur was tense. This was it, the moment of truth.

"I had help," Merlin answered and looking him straight in the eyes, he added: "From that warlock who tried to save your father."

A stunned silence followed his declaration. Merlin kept eye contact with Arthur the whole time. He could see that his king tried to ban all emotions from his face which he always did when he was confronted with something that challenged his world view, especially his view on magic.

"The guy who attacked us?" Leon asked into the silence. "Why would he help you escape?"

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "He said that Morgana had to be stopped. Her path was the wrong one, he said."

"To where? What did he mean?" Elyan chimed in.

"He told me he wanted people with magic to be able to live in peace. He said he wanted to convince me that magic could be used for good as well as evil. Maybe this is his way of showing me," Arthur mused.

Elyan was not convinced: "But if he is against Morgana, why did he attack us?"

"He didn't exactly attack us, though. He just knocked us out," Lancelot objected.

Elyan was about to retort, but Arthur raised his hand and commanded them to stop: "We can't do anything about him. We need to focus on Morgana and his new ally."

After a short silence, he continued: "How did they know where we were going? This was no coincidence. There were just too many of them for them to just happen upon us. They knew we were coming. Somebody told them. And that somebody is from amidst us."

Merlin could see clearly how distraught Arthur was. Hurt, anger, and insecurity were written all over his face.

Arthur buried his face in his hand and then ran his fingers through his hair. He groaned: "Why does it all have to be so difficult? Did my father have the same problems? I mean, I value the guidance of others. Maybe I've been foolish to do so. It seems I can't trust anyone."

"You can always trust us, Sire," Leon stated in utter confidence.

"I know that. But maybe they are right. Only a weak king..."

"No, that's not true, Arthur. Trust is not a weakness but a virtue," Merlin interrupted him.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you to be such a self-critical..." Gwaine hesitated before he had found the right word, "Prat. We will find this spy and we will stop Morgana and her rebel sidekick. We have before and we will again," Gwaine proclaimed while leaning back and interlocking his fingers behind his head.

"I really do admire your confidence, Gwaine," Arthur replied dryly.

"He's right, Sire. Morgana can never win when we stand together," Percival added.

Arthur nodded thankfully. He was obviously deeply touched by his knights' words.

"All right, let's head home."

* * *

Gaius was overjoyed when the group arrived back safely. He enfolded Merlin in a long embrace.

"Don't do that ever again, Merlin. My heart cannot take the strain," Gaius said after he had released him.

"This was not particularly my fault," Merlin said in fake indignation and then broke into a hearty laughter together with Gaius.

* * *

 **Author's note: Just a filler chapter to complete the last chapters' story arc. New one starts in the next chapter. I hope to be able to upload soon, however, I have exams at the moment, so I cannot guarantee anything. Thanks for your lovely reviews and I hope you enjoyed this, as well.**


	14. The Curtain Rises

**The Curtain rises**

"Argh!" Morgana shouted as she smashed her goblet against the wall of the humble abode they had taken refuge in after Arthur had sent an army to Fyrien. Agravaine had warned her, of course, but it had been a close call. And she had hated to leave the comfort of the castle.

"Feeling better now?" Alvarr asked sarcastically. Her mood swings had got worse since they had had to leave.

Morgana took a deep breath and straightened her skirt with weary fingers.

"I am sorry, my love."

"We will get our revenge on him, but we have to be patient."

"How can we be revenged if our own people choose him over us? That sorcerer..." Morgana trailed off. Anger welled up in her as she remembered. She had felt so weak and helpless just like she had felt for most of her childhood and youth.

"I have never felt such powerful magic, Alvarr. And yet, he sided against us and thwarted our plan. Who is he? How can he side with Arthur?"

Instead of answering her questions, Alvarr opened the door and nodded to one of the guards, who then walked off.

"What are you doing?"

"I have made some inquiries. And just today, I have received a reply from one of my men, who says he has found what we are looking for."

After a little while, the guard returned. His hand was closed hard around a young druid girl's arm. Her hands were tied together at her back and although she was struggling against the guard's grip, she failed to break free. The guard pushed her into the room and she fell to her knees. Her copper coloured curls were hanging into her face and her hazel eyes were puffy and full of tears.

"Please, let me go. Please," she whimpered.

"Oh, shut up, girl. Nobody is going to hurt you. All we want is information and if you do as we ask, you can go back to your clan. How does that sound, child? So hush now," Alvarr said pitilessly. Morgana was watching excitedly with a cruel smile playing on her face.

The girl tried to pull herself together. She was still sobbing but silently.

"So, what's your name then, child?" Alvarr questioned her.

Her eyes focused intently on the floor, she whispered barely audible: "Kiliel."

"Speak up, child. I can't hear you."

Kiliel repeated her name, louder this time but still shaky.

"All right, Kiliel," Alvarr was now speaking with a soft voice. "I want you to tell me everything you know about a sorcerer helping King Arthur of Camelot named," he paused to check the note he had received from his man, "Emrys."

Kiliel finally looked up and stared at him defiantly: "Never."

"Oh, you are going to tell me. If you want to ever see your family again, you will do as I ask. Last chance, Kiliel."

She only shook her head vehemently. Alvarr took a step toward her and raised his arm.

" _Gesweorc, heo beclyppe_!" he said with his eyes flashing golden.

Kiliel coughed and writhed as the spell was slowly choking her.

" _Ic þe healte_!" Alvarr closed his fist and retracted his arm thereby ending his spell. The girl collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily. "Do you want to talk now?"

Kiliel remained lying on the floor and did not answer.

"I really don't want to have to do this, Kiliel. But you are not leaving me a choice," Alvarr said while closing the distance between him and the girl. He bent down to her and then grabbed her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "I don't think I am being unreasonable in my demand, now am I? Just tell me about Emrys and you can be on your way. Home to your mother, your father."

Kiliel burst into tears again. Alvarr let go of her and stood up again.

Streching out his arm again, he chanted another spell: " _Ic ábíede_ _þec cwicsúsl_ _meówle_!"

Kiliel screamed in pain as Alvarr's spell took effect.

"It is in your hands to end your suffering, Kiliel. You can make the pain stop. Just tell me what I want to know."

While he was speaking, Kiliel was writhing in agony on the floor, her voice breaking and growing weak.

" _Ic þe healte_!" Alvarr ended the spell and Kiliel lay flat on the floor.

"Don't test me, girl. I am not a patient man," Alvarr threatened but he received no answer. So he performed another spell: " _Ligfyr onbærne swiþe_!"

Fire flared up around Kiliel's body. She groaned in pain but she was too weak to make a sound.

"Alvarr, stop. You are going to kill her," Morgana interrupted him. "She is more use to us alive."

"As you wish, my dear," Alvarr said with a little bow. " _Acwence þa bælblyse_!"

The fire died down immediately. Morgana walked up to the girl and crouched by her side.

"Hush, he won't hurt you anymore. I won't allow it," she said softly as she caressed Kiliel's cheek. "Do you know who I am?"

Kiliel shook her head meekly.

"I am Morgana Pendragon, the rightful queen of Camelot. And I need your help, Kiliel. I want to return to my rightful place and free this kingdom from Arthur's oppression. He and his father have killed so many of our kind, Kiliel. They have killed so many of us, just because they had magic. You see, Kiliel, Arthur is afraid of us. Because he knows that we are more powerful than he can ever be. That is why he hates us. Sorcerers like this Emrys, whom you are trying to protect, delude themselves, Kiliel. Arthur will never allow magic in this kingdom. Only I can do it. Protecting people like Emrys is wrong, Kiliel. It is treason against our people, Kiliel. The longer Arthur is king of Camelot, the longer our people have to live in fear and oppression."

She could see that Kiliel was wavering, so she continued: "Kiliel, Arthur will stop at nothing until he has killed every single one of us. Nobody is safe. Your clan could be the next, your friends, your mother, your father. He won't listen to pleas that you helped him. He thinks all magic is evil. He will burn them at the stake simply for being different. You have the chance to help me stop him, Kiliel. Just tell me about Emrys."

Kiliel looked bashfully to the ground. She was still breathing heavily but her crying had stopped.

After some moments of silence, she suddenly spoke without looking up: "There is a prophecy. About a warlock named Emrys who will come to this land in its time of need. He will help the Once and Future King to unite the land of Albion."

"And who is he?"

"I don't know. Only those who have met him know."

"Thank you, Kiliel."

"Now that wasn't so difficult!" Alvarr exclaimed sarcastically. He stretched out his arm again to cast a spell.

"No, you promised! I told you what I know. Please, let me go. You promised!" Kiliel cried in panic.

"Stop whining. You have served your purpose. _Acwele seo mægþ_!"

But before his spell reached her, she was engulfed in a sudden ray of blinding white light and a soft whirlwind. Then the light disappeared and with it, Kiliel as well.

"She cannot have gone too far. She was weak. We can still catch her," Alvarr stated angrily while hurrying to the door.

"Leave her be. She could be anywhere. Even for experienced sorcerers, these silent transportation spells are hard to control. She is no threat to us and we have a more pressing issue to worry about than that little druid."

"As you wish." After a moment of silence, he asked: "So that old sorcerer was Emrys?"

"No, I don't think he was. I have met the old man before. He has thwarted my plans more than once. I couldn't place him at first but I think he is the same who took the blame when I tried to have Gwen executed. His name was," she tried to remember. "I can't remember. Something the Great, but I would remember if it had been Emrys."

"But he crossed us because he believes in this prophecy. And somebody from within Camelot is helping him and Emrys. They knew we had the boy. They knew of our plan to use the boy against Arthur. Someone's telling them. And your spy..."

At that moment, Agravaine entered.

"Ah, speaking of the devil," Alvarr greeted him derisively.

Agravaine mustered him coldly. It was no secret that he didn't trust him and that he envied him for the affection Morgana regarded him with. He was about to retort when Morgana silenced them with a gesture.

"We have bigger problems at hand," she said.

"Of course, Mylady," Agravaine said and bowed respectfully.

"It seems you are not the only spy in Camelot. And apparently, he is not as useless as you are," Alvarr taunted.

Agravaine tried his best to pretend he had not heard that last sentence. Instead, he asked: "A spy? Who is he spying for?"

"Emrys. Ever heard of him, Agravaine?" Alvarr asked contemptuously.

As Agravaine shook his head, Alvarr added: "A powerful warlock is aiding Arthur Pendragon and you don't even know of it. What kind of spy are you?"

"Peace, my love," Morgana interrupted them. "That Emrys has an informant in Camelot. We need to find him."

Agravaine was mulling the new information over for a moment, and then he closed his eyes in realisation.

"Of course. It has to be," he muttered before meeting Morgana's inquisitive gaze and stating: "Gaius."

"Gaius?" Morgana repeated somewhat incredulously.

"He's the only one in Camelot I know who would have sympathies for magic users. It has to be him. He must be telling this Emrys everything."

Morgana smirked: "Good. Then he can lead us straight to him."

"Gaius is loyal and very stubborn. He won't do that willingly," Agravaine objected.

Her evil smirk intensified as she asked sweetly: "Who said he had to be willing?"

* * *

 **Author's note: So as promised, here is the next chapter. I wanted to get this idea out of my head, so I wrote for most of today. I just finished it and I thought I won't keep you waiting.**

 **Things are coming to a head, it seems. Let me know what you think.**


	15. Looking for Emrys

**Looking for Emrys  
**

Merlin was out gathering herbs for Gaius. He was happy to escape the castle, at least for some time. He was glad that he did not have to see Agravaine. He felt his anger welling up again as he remembered what had happened earlier that morning.

 _Agravaine had come to Arthur that morning on a "delicate matter" as he had called it and Merlin had been sent out. But of course, Merlin had found a way to eavesdrop._

 _"_ _We know there is a traitor amongst us," he had heard Agravaine's voice._

 _"_ _I wish I could deny it," Arthur had replied._

 _"_ _But we have to consider everyone. Even those dearest to us. No one can be above suspicion."_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _So...one of your knights?"_

 _"_ _No. I would vouch for each and every one of them."_

 _Merlin had smiled to hear Arthur standing up to his uncle, but his smile had frozen when he had realised where their conversation had been going as Agravaine brought up the next suspect._

 _"_ _Well, I have suggested Gaius before, but...I can't believe that he'd betray you."_

 _"_ _Nor I. Gaius has always been a loyal servant. Indeed, a friend. To me and my father."_

 _"_ _Well...it was Gaius who told you where to find the sorcerer when you father lay dying, wasn't it? And we do know that he has dabbled in sorcery. What if his interest in the dark arts has been rekindled?"_

 _"_ _I've always believed I can trust Gaius."_

 _Merlin had been shocked how easily Agravaine had kindled suspicion in Arthur. Just because Agravaine was his uncle._

 _"_ _Oh, me too. Perhaps I am being a little hasty. But it wouldn't do any harm to ask him some questions, would it?"_

 _"_ _I'm not sure there's any need."_

 _"_ _Oh, I believe there is, Sire. We're talking about your safety and the safety of the realm. Somebody is plotting against you, and it is my duty to investigate every possibility, however unlikely. I... I'm sure that Gaius himself would respect that."_

 _And so Agravaine had succeeded in denouncing Gaius. The following interrogation had been terrible. Merlin had snuck into the throne room to listen. Arthur had been standing at the back very close to Merlin's hideout. While two guards had escorted Gaius to the throne room, Arthur had not even looked at him. He had pretended to be aloof and unconcerned. It had been Agravaine who had done the talking._

 _"_ _Please, sit down," he had said to Gaius._

 _"_ _Why have I been brought here in this manner?" Gaius had replied with understandable indignation._

 _"_ _As the king's right-hand man, one of my jobs is to ensure his safety."_

 _Merlin had felt nauseous._

 _"_ _That means asking questions, even of his most trusted servants. Then, so be it. No one is to take offence."_

 _Gaius had ignored Agravaine and addressed Arthur directly: "Have I done something wrong, Sire?"_

 _Arthur had not answered. He had not even looked at Gaius._

 _"_ _What is your attitude to sorcery, Gaius?_

 _Gaius had looked at Arthur who had been staring straight ahead determinedly._

 _"_ _It is against the law," Gaius had finally answered as it had become clear that Arthur would not return his gaze._

 _"_ _And do you agree with that?"_

 _"_ _I understand the reason for it."_

 _"_ _That's not an answer to the question that I asked," Agravaine had stated dryly._

 _"_ _The law is needed to prevent the abuses that have been perpetrated by sorcerers."_

 _"_ _Can I ask you to be a little more direct with your answers? Do you agree that magic should be banned? Yes or no?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Have you ever practised sorcery?"_

 _"_ _A long time ago," Gaius had replied sourly._

 _"_ _Recently?"_

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Then how did you know the sorcerer whom you recommended to Arthur?"_

 _"_ _I'd heard of him."_

 _Even to Merlin's ears, this had sounded unconvincing._

 _"_ _You told Arthur where to find him."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _That suggests you did know him."_

 _"_ _I was told of a dwelling where he could be found."_

 _"_ _Who by?"_

 _"_ _I cannot say."_

 _"_ _Have you ever met with him? It's a simple enough question, Gaius. Have you met him, yes or no?"_

 _Gaius had taken a breath and looked down before answering. It had been clear that he had been lying._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _A-ha. And you would be prepared to swear to that?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _On oath?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Humph. Thank you, Gaius. It's been most informative."_

 _Merlin, who had only been able to see Agravaine's back, had been convinced he had heard satisfaction in Agravaine's voice. He had succeeded in casting doubt on Gaius._

 _"_ _Is that it?"_

 _"_ _Mm. Oh, for today."_

 _It had sounded like a veiled threat._

 _Arthur had been staring intently at a spot on the floor ahead of him. They had waited until the doors had been closed behind Gaius and Arthur had then finally stepped forward._

 _"_ _Is it really necessary to treat him like that?" he had asked._

 _Merlin had been really angry with him. Arthur was the king. If he objected to the treatment of Gaius, then it was in his power to stop it._

 _"_ _Your life is at stake, Sire. We cannot afford to be fainthearted. And you saw with your own eyes he was lying."_

 _"_ _He's definitely hiding something." Catching his uncle's incredulous gaze, Arthur had added: "But we can't be certain. We have no proof."_

 _"_ _No. You're right, Sire. We do not. But I fear that if we keep investigating, we might find some."_

* * *

That had been shortly before Merlin had left the city to gather the herbs. Agravaine made him sick and he was disappointed that, of course, Arthur had leapt up every word his uncle had said. _Like a poodle_ , Merlin thought bitterly. He still had not found a way to expose Agravaine and every day Arthur still trusted him was a dangerous day for Arthur as well as the whole kingdom. But Arthur would not listen, not without a proof.

While Merlin was filling up the supplies, a hooded figure suddenly came running toward him. It was a young girl with red curls that looked like copper in the early evening sun. She was limping, Merlin noticed.

"Is this the way to Camelot?" she asked as she passed him. Her voice was shaky and tears were running down her cheeks.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Merlin asked concerned.

"Emrys..."

Merlin closed the distance between them and caught her before she passed out in his arms. She was older than he had initially thought and in very bad shape. Her entire body was shaking and her wrists were rubbed sore. Just above her wrists, he could see a druidic symbol.

So instead of taking her into the citadel, he thought it best to take her to Kilgharrah. The Great Dragon would know how to help her.

* * *

"You were right to call for us, young warlock. She is a member of the Æðelu Boda, one of the most powerful clans in the Five Kingdoms. Her clan are the guardians of the prophecy of the Once and Future King," Kilgharrah explained. Merlin had propped the girl up against a tree in the clearing where he usually met with Kilgharrah and Aithusa. The dragons had swiftly arrived at his calling.

"Can you help her?" Merlin asked nervously. The girl seemed to grow weaker by the minute, yet there was no visible injury.

The dragon nodded gracefully and then he engulfed the druid girl in a warm glow of his magic.

The girl groaned and then blinkingly opened her eyes. As she saw the two dragons and Merlin looking at her intently, she bolted and tried to stand up.

"Do not be afeard, young maid. You are amongst your kin," Kilgharrah assured her. The girl looked around insecurely but relaxed a little.

"Who are you? And what do you want in Camelot?" Merlin asked.

"I have to warn Emrys. He is in grave danger and it's my fault," she replied, the shadows returning to her face again.

"Why? What danger?"

"Morgana… she knows about him and the prophecy."

"How? Your clan is supposed to guard the prophecy," Kilgharrah interrupted her. The accusation was clearly ringing in his voice earning him a reproachful look from Merlin.

"I… I have failed. I was not strong enough to resist her questioning," she said and cast down her gaze.

"She would have found out anyway. You have nothing to blame yourself for," he broke off looking at her expectantly.

"Kiliel. My name is Kiliel Carnesîr," she finally said.

"I'm Merlin. That is Kilgharrah, and the little one currently trying to climb onto your lap is called Aithusa."

Kiliel laughed as she noticed the little dragon at her side. She picked her up and put her down on her lap. Aithusa, who had grown to the size of a dog, cooed happily and nestled up to Kiliel. She then looked up guilty.

"I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to find Emrys and warn him."

"Oh, yes. Ehm, I probably should have told you. I am Emrys," Merlin said feeling slightly embarrassed.

Kiliel stared at him incredulously.

"But you are…" she obviously struggled to find the right word. "Young," she finally concluded.

Merlin gave her a roguish smile, which she returned. But she became serious almost immediately.

"Morgana wants to revenge herself on you. She definitely has a plan."

"Yes, but she still doesn't know that I am Emrys. I don't think," he suddenly broke off. _Of course_ , he thought, _That's what Agravaine's interrogation was all about_.

"What is it, young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked.

"I know what she is going to do. And I am going to stop her." Turning to Kiliel, he continued: "It's all right. You actually rendered me a great favour, Kiliel. But I have to head back to Camelot. Kilgharrah will carry you home."

After carefully removing Aithusa from her lap, Kiliel stood up and reached for Merlin's hand.

"Thank you, Emrys. If you ever need the help of my clan, we will be there."

"May the spirits protect you, Kiliel," Merlin said as he took her hand and gently kissed it. Then he turned away and hurried back to Camelot. By the time he arrive, he had come up with a plan.

* * *

 **Author's note: Another chapter. Procrastinating is doing wonders for my writing. So much better than actually doing the stuff I am supposed to be doing ;-) Bad news is I probably have to start doing that stuff for some time now, so I am probably not going to update for some time. Sorry to leave you with a cliffy like that but I guess you probably know what Merlin is up to anyway. I am looking forward to reading your guesses in the reviews.  
**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well, and will bear with me.**


	16. The Secret Sharer

**The Secret Sharer**

"I really don't have time for this, Merlin. I have matters of highest importance to attend to," Arthur growled impatiently.

"What could be more important than catching the traitor who has betrayed you, us, to Morgana countless times?" Merlin whispered.

Arthur heaved a sigh. "What makes you so sure that the traitor will show up? To what purpose?"

"Trust me, the traitor will come."

Merlin, Arthur, and Gaius had taken up position in Merlin's bedroom while the other knights were hiding in the hallway outside of the physician's chambers. Merlin counted on Morgana and Agravaine carrying out their plan of abducting Gaius that night. He figured that Morgana had been adequately frightened by Kiliel's revelations to not waste any more time to find out more about Emrys.

"How much longer do we have to stay here?" Arthur asked again after some time.

"Patience is not your strong suit, is it?" Merlin mocked.

Arthur opened his mouth to retort but Gaius interrupted him: "Quiet, I hear something."

They fell silent immediately. The bedroom door was slightly ajar so that they could peek into the main room. Merlin held his breath. _This is it_ , he thought as he saw Alator entering with his bodyguard. He could feel Arthur tense beside him. He held him back and shook his head to signify Arthur to stay put.

With his mind, Merlin reached out to Alator: _Alator of the Catha, you should leave as fast as you can. This has nothing to do with you._

 _Emrys, I presume?_ Alator projected back.

 _The same._

 _It is an honour finally to meet you._

 _Why are you helping Morgana?_

 _I wanted to see you for myself. The man destined for greatness. The man who will one day unite the powers of the old world and the new, and bring the time that the poets speak of. The time of Albion._ _For I, and others like me, have dreamt of the world you seek to build. And we would gladly give our lives to help you do it._

 _And yet, you are in league with Morgana who would do anything to prevent the rise of Albion._ Merlin could see Alator stiffen at his accusation. He continued: _Have you not come to abduct and torture my friend to get to me? And yet, you claim to want to help me? Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe._

 _What do you want me to do to prove it?_

 _Where is Agravaine?_

 _He's on his way. He is supposed to disguise my trail._

 _Then go. Leave Camelot._

 _I will, Emrys._

Without hesitation, Alator turned on his heels and motioned his bodyguard to follow him.

"Why did you hold me back?" Arthur whispered.

"Because he was not the one we are here for. We're here for the traitor. I have never seen this man before in my life. Have you?" As Arthur shook his head, Merlin continued: "So it couldn't be him. He's probably the accomplice. The real traitor will show up eventually."

They did not have to wait long. A little while after Alator had left, the door opened again and this time, it was Agravaine carrying a bag. Merlin looked at Arthur whose face hardened as he recognised his uncle. Agravaine meanwhile planted a book in one of the drawers and started packing some of Gaius's things. This was the moment they had been waiting for.

With his sword drawn, Arthur came out of their hiding place and confronted his uncle: "You of all the people. You have betrayed the kingdom, your king, and what is worse your own nephew. How could you, uncle?" Arthur spat out that last word with contempt.

"Arthur, please, let me explain... This is not what it looks like... I was just..." Agravaine stammered in panic, but Arthur cut him off.

"I have heard enough of your lies already. Knights!"

At his call, Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Lancelot came running into the physician's room. They stared blankly at Agravaine who was slowly dodging away from Arthur's sword but froze as the others pointed theirs at him, too.

"Take him and lock him away," Arthur commanded and then walked away.

"I arrest you in the name of the King," Leon said as he grabbed Agravaine's arm. Together with the others, he escorted him to the dungeon.

"I'll go and look after Arthur," Merlin announced after they had left. "He will take this badly, I'm afraid."

"He had to. Well done, Merlin. And I guess, you spared me a great ordeal. Thank you."

Merlin smiled assuringly and then left to find Arthur.

* * *

Merlin found Arthur in his chambers. He was sitting with his back against the great window at the far side of his bedroom. His knees were pulled close to his torso and his hands were running through his hair. Without looking at Merlin, he said: "How could I have been so blind? I trusted him and he betrayed me." His voice quavered with both anger and desperation.

"Arthur..."

"How long have you known? And don't you dare lie to me."

"Look, Arthur, I didn't _know_ until today." He caught Arthur's scathing look. "I didn't have any proof. I..."

"HOW LONG, MERLIN?" Arthur growled.

"Since your father's death," Merlin replied meekly. "I suspected that he was the one who planted the charm for Morgana."

Arthur leaped to his feet. He grabbed Merlin by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "A whole year? And you didn't once think about telling me?"

"Arthur, please. I couldn't prove anything and I knew you wouldn't believe me without because..." he broke off.

Arthur guessed what he had wanted to say anyway: "Because he's my uncle, so I would not see him for whom he really is. I feel like such a fool. I put such trust in him. All this time I was blind to his treachery as I was to Morgana's."

He took a deep breath and let go of Merlin. He closed his eyes briefly and turned away from Merlin.

"I'm sorry," Merlin said softly.

"Don't be. This is all my fault. I am a gullible idiot, a weak king. Maybe they are right to challenge me."

"You were deceived, Arthur. That could happen to anyone."

"Yet it keeps happening to me. I cared about these people. I don't understand. What have I done wrong? Why do they hate me?"

"No, they don't hate you. They just...crave your power for themselves."

"You seem very sure about all this."

"All I know is that, for your many faults, you are honest and brave and true-hearted, and one day you will be the greatest king this land has ever known. They don't know you like your people do; like your knights do; like I do. You are a fair and just king and you will prove them wrong."

Arthur turned around and his face showed the hint of a smile.

"Well...good to know I have the support of my servant at least."

"I'm not alone. Believe me."

"Thank you, Merlin."

* * *

Later that night, Merlin had just gone to bed when he heard a knocking. At Gaius's calling, somebody entered. Merlin recognised the voice immediately. It was Arthur.

"I think I owe you an apology. I made a mistake. It wasn't right to interrogate you the way I allowed Agravaine to."

Merlin creped to his door and peeped through a crack.

"I've looked after you since you were a nurseling, Arthur. You should've known I love you far too much ever to betray you."

Arthur lowered his head in shame. But when he continued, he looked up and spoke with a steady voice: "But there's a matter that still concerns me. When you were asked about the sorcerer who didn't save my father...you lied."

"I did, sire."

"You admit it?"

"I chose to protect him." After some hesitation, Gaius continued: "Contained within this great kingdom is a rich variety of people with a range of different beliefs. I'm not the only one seeking to protect you. There are many more who believe in the world you are trying to create. One day you will learn, Arthur. One day you will understand... just how much they've done for you."

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm back ;-) The past weeks have been really stressful for me, so I didn't get much writing done for this fic. I hope you'll forgive me. I hope you've like this conclusion. I didn't really like Alator in the series because yes, he didn't tell Morgana but he a) tortured Gaius and b) his behavious totally gave Merlin's secret away anyway. Morgana just was too prejudiced to not notice. I figured this was the best way for Merlin to expose Agravaine about which I thought long and hard.  
**

 **So, thanks again for your patience and let me know what you think. I will not keep you waiting that long for the next chapter ;-)  
**


	17. Growing Shadows

**I am so sorry for the long delay. But, in my defence, it wasn't entirely my fault. I was planning on a couple of weeks before the next update because of my exams at the time but then I first broke my arm and couldn't type without pain and then my trusty computer decided to let me down and unexplicably crash so that I lost most of my story (because, let's be honest, we all know we should save stuff externally but we never do, right? Or is it just me?). I had saved almost all of the chapters I had already posted except - and this is important - the last one. So when I started writing again a couple of days ago, I thought I hadn't written this last chapter. As it turns out, I did and the outcome is that the chapter I wrote this week is radically different from the one I posted way back in January (?). I prefer the new version, so I have decided to delete the old version and replace it with this one.  
**

 **So this chapter takes off, after Merlin uncovered Agravaine's betrayal by setting a trap. Arthur has his uncle thrown into the dungeon and confronts Merlin about the fact that Merlin knew for a long time without telling Arthur and why Merlin felt it necessary.**

 **I hope you like this new version and forgive me for my long absence. Enough apologies now, so on with the story!**

* * *

 **Growing shadows**

Merlin had known that his uncle's betrayal would hurt Arthur but he had not been able to foresee Arthur's reaction. It was not like Merlin could not understand him. First Morgana, now Agravaine, who additionally was his only family left. And he had betrayed him to his worst enemy. That was an insult he could not let pass – not as his nephew and much less as king. He knew that he could not afford to ignore this offence. But recalling Arthur's desperation when he had found out the last time, Merlin had not reckoned with Arthur's undiluted anger and fury. Maybe it was because this time, they had uncovered Agravaine's treason before he could have helped Morgana take Camelot. Because he still had something to lose, Arthur might feel the hurt of the betrayal even more.

Arthur had arranged for a meeting of the council, which consisted of Arthur's closest and most trusted friends, Merlin, Gaius, the Knights of the Round Table and Gwen, early the next day.

As everybody had settled, Arthur stated: "You have no doubt heard about the traitor in our midst. My own uncle conspired with Morgana against us. I cannot and I will not let this pass. But before we can turn to the delicate subject of how to deal with my uncle, I have a more pressing matter to discuss with you."

Merlin shivered as he heard the barely repressed anger and contempt ringing in Arthur's voice.

"For Agravaine to conspire with Morgana," Arthur went on, "he needed to keep close contact with her. That means that she has to hide somewhere on Camelot land. I want her found."

"We can send out a patrol right now, Sire," Leon suggested dutifully.

Arthur slammed his fist on the table so that the council flinched at his sudden vehemence. He was almost shouting now: "That will not be enough. I want every man we can spare on her trail. I want her to be hunted down and I want her to regret that she ever crossed me. I want her to pay."

"Sire, do you think it..." Lancelot hesitated as he searched for the right word. "Reasonable," he finally continued, "to expose the city like that? With all respect, Sire, we do not know how Morgana will react to the loss of her spy. We don't know what she is planning, how many men she has, or when she will be ready to attack us. And we shouldn't forget that your wedding is fast approaching and that your guests will be arriving by the end of the week."

"So what are you suggesting, Lancelot? That I ignore their betrayal?" Arthur hardly held back his anger now.

"No, Sire, I am not suggesting that. I merely think the timing is less than advantageous."

"He's right, Arthur," Gwaine agreed, "Don't get me wrong, I'd love to hunt the witch down personally, I really do. But you have to think about your people first. Their security has to come before any impulse of vengeance."

"We can still send out some patrols without exposing our defences," Leon replied.

Merlin could see that Arthur was wavering, so he added: "We will get her eventually. For now, we should be content that we have robbed her of her spy within our walls. Any plans she might have had about attacking us surely must have been set back. The odds have been stacked clearly in our favour."

Gwen, who was sitting to Arthur's left, took his hand and tried to comfort him: "We will fight back when the time is right. But you cannot allow her to force your hand. Don't rush into a fight because you feel angry and betrayed. We will beat her, together and on our own terms."

Arthur nodded slowly and glanced around the table. He could see that the others all agreed. Grudgingly he conceded: "All right. We will send out as many patrols as we reasonably can. Leon?"

"I think we can spare three scores of men and still have enough to fortify the citadel."

"Good. I trust you'll see to it that they are sent on their way as soon as possible."

"Of course, Sire."

"And I want the city to be prepared for an attack. It is shameful how easily our defences have fallen the last time. I don't want anything like that to happen again. We need to stock up our provisions – Percival, I'll put you in charge of that – and make contingencies to evacuate the lower town – Elyan and Gwaine, that will be your responsibility. We also need to fortify our defences and make sure we have enough weaponry to repel their attack. Lancelot, I need a full report by tomorrow on where we stand and what we need."

The knights nodded in agreement.

"Good. Then we need to talk about the wedding preparations."

"Everything is going according to plan. The guest chambers are almost ready. We are expecting the first guests by the end of the week. We have also made arrangements for their retinue," Elyan replied confidently.

"There will be a feast on the evening of the ceremony for your guests in the Great Hall as well as food and drink for the townspeople in the courtyard. The musicians will arrive on the day," Percival added.

"Thank you." Before he continued, Arthur took a deep breath. They all knew what was coming next. Arthur heaved a sigh, as he realised he couldn't put it off any longer. "Lastly, there is the question of what to do with my loving uncle. I have decided that I will give him the chance to defend himself."

"Maybe you should wait until after our wedding. You shouldn't have to confront him..." Gwen started but Arthur interrupted her: "No, I don't want to wait. I already feel the weight of the decision I have to make eventually. I want to get it over with as soon as possible. Guards! Bring the prisoner," he ordered as two guards entered. They bowed and left.

"What are you hoping to achieve by this, Sire? I do not think that good will come from a confrontation," Gaius, who had been silent so far, remarked sceptically.

"I have to. I want to know why he sided with Morgana over me. I need clarity. And he deserves a chance to explain his actions."

"Like hell he does!" Gwaine mumbled but as he caught Arthur's look, he quickly fell silent.

So they waited in silence for the guards to return with the prisoner. After some moments, the guards entered with Agravaine with his hands tied together behind his back in their middle. They lead him before Arthur and then forced him to his knees.

Agravaine laughed contemptuously as he looked up to meet Arthur's gaze.

"I wasn't expecting to see you. I hadn't believed you had the guts to face me," Agravaine taunted.

Merlin saw that Arthur clenched his fists to keep his anger under control.

"You are here because I offer you a chance to explain your actions. Why? Why, uncle, have you betrayed me? We are family. You owe me an explanation," Arthur said with a calm voice.

"I owe you nothing, boy," Agravaine replied scornfully.

Arthur looked at him blankly. Agravaine laughed again.

"What? Were you thinking I would tearfully confess my wrongs and beg your forgiveness? That is not going to happen. You want an explanation? The Pendragons only ever brought sorrow and death to my family. Your father knowingly sacrificed my sister's life for yours. If it were not for you, she would still be alive! And he killed my brother for speaking out against him. Your father didn't deserve to be king and neither do you. You are weak. Knighting commoners; marrying your serving wench; you are a disgrace. You don't deserve my loyalty."

Arthur was speechless. Merlin remembered when Morgause had revealed the circumstances of Arthur's birth and how he, Merlin, had only just prevented Arthur from killing Uther for it. He worried what effect it could have on Arthur to now hear it from his own uncle. But it turned out, he had underestimated Arthur. The young king regained his posture quickly and mustered his uncle coldly.

"Well, I thank you, uncle. I wasn't sure if I could really condemn you for your treason. But you have made it easy for me. I, too, owe you nothing and seeing that you do not even repent your actions, I have no reason to spare you the full force of the law. You are a traitor to the Crown and guilty of a crime punishable by death."

Now it was Agravaine's turn to look incredulous at his nephew.

"I will grant you a reprieve until after my wedding to allow you some time to think about your misguided actions before you will be taken to a place of execution where you will be beheaded. May the spirits have mercy on your treacherous soul, uncle, for I will have none. Take him back to his cell."

"You can't do this! Morgana will come and rescue me! You will pay for this!" Agravaine screamed as he was dragged away by the guards. "I am..." They did not get to know what exactly he was as the doors closed behind him and swallowed his words leaving behind a tense silence.

After a while, Gaius said: "I fear he might be right, Sire. Morgana will come to his rescue."

"All the more reason for us to start preparing for her attack," Arthur replied unimpressed. With a small gesture, he dismissed the council and then left the throne room.


	18. A Royal Wedding

**A Royal Wedding**

The guests arrived slowly but surely. Old friends and allies had come to honour the wedding of the young King of Camelot. It was an illustrious list: King Rodor of Nemeth with his son, Prince Hankin, and his daughter, Princess Mithian; Lord Godwin and his daughter Elena, who had recently married and was with child; King Olaf, who had to Merlin's relief refrained from bringing his daughter, Princess Vivian; King Baynard of Mercia; Lord Richard of Northumbria with his wife, Lady Isabel, and their two children, Lord Eldred and Lady Helen; Lord Benedict of Norfolk and his wife Lady Emeline; as well as several other leading members of the nobility throughout the Five Kingdoms. In addition to the celebrations in the Great Hall, there would be food and drink and entertainment for the citizens of Camelot as well. In short, Arthur had spared no effort to make his wedding a memorable occasion.

* * *

The evening before the wedding was marked with a huge banquet in the Great Hall, which had been lavishly decorated with candles and flowers. The food was excellent and everybody was enjoying themselves. Apart from Arthur, Merlin realised soon. Although Arthur tried his best to appear serene and cheerful, Merlin could tell that the meeting with Agravaine was still weighing heavily on Arthur's mind. Gwen, who was sitting to his left, must have noticed it, too. She put her hand comfortingly on his arm and whispered something in his ear which made him smile and it seemed it lifted his mood – at least for the time being. Merlin sighed contently. There was no way he was not going to enjoy these celebrations.

* * *

The next morning was the day of the wedding. Arthur was standing in front of the assembled court of Camelot next to Geoffrey who was going to perform the ceremony. The hall was beautifully decorated and everybody was dressed in their finest garments. Then the doors opened and Gwen walked in. She wore a cream silk gown with wide sleeves and delicate silver embroidery. Her auburn hair was pinned up with white flowers. As she walked up the aisle, she looked at Arthur who smiled at her affectionately. Finally, she reached him and stood to face him. Geoffrey took their right hands and laid them together.

"My lords, ladies, and gentlemen of Camelot, we are gathered here today to celebrate the ancient rite of handfasting, the union of Arthur Pendragon and Lady Guinevere of Camelot. Is it your wish, Arthur, to become one with this woman?"

"Yes, it is."

"Is it your wish, Guinevere, to become one with this man?"

"Yes, it is."

"So in accordance with the ancient rites of Camelot", Geoffrey took a white ribbon from a page and wrapped it around their enjoined hands, "I join you in the sacred bond of marriage." Arthur bent forward and they kissed wholeheartedly. Guinevere broke into a smile as they parted. Arthur then held her hand and both turned to face their subjects.

"Long live the queen!" Arthur proclaimed proudly.

His chant was taken up by everybody in the hall: "Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen! Long live the queen!"

* * *

After the ceremony, a feast was held in the Great Hall. There was music and dancing as well as food and drink. Merlin watched Arthur and Gwen from his vantage point standing a bit off to the couple's right. Arthur looked happier than he had in a long time and was beaming with elation. It was contagious. Merlin couldn't help but smile when Arthur leaned over to his bride and whispered something in her ear that made her blush. But she kept Arthur's gaze and replied in a similar tone. Merlin couldn't hear what they were saying but they looked truly happy. As he was watching them, Merlin was thinking back on how far those two had come. He remembered how Arthur had slowly come to see Gwen for more than just Morgana's servant; how he had forced Arthur into admitting his feelings for Gwen while they were trying to rescue her from Hengist; how Morgana had tried to convince Uther that Arthur's feelings for Gwen had been the result of Gwen's witchcraft; how he, Merlin, had had to transform into Dragoon to save them and how that had almost backfired; how Gwen's true love's kiss had liberated Arthur from the spell that had made him dote on Viviane; and how despite all the odds, Arthur had finally proposed to her after that fateful campaign against Caerleon. They deserved their happiness after all they had been through.

Merlin's gaze wandered across the room. It seemed like everyone was enjoying themselves. Most of the guests would leave early the next morning. Then there would be Agravaine's execution, but Merlin pushed that thought away from his mind. He didn't want to let that prospect spoil the moment's enjoyment. But then, he thought, after that hopefully things would finally return to normal. Or at least as normal as things would ever get in Camelot.

* * *

 **A short chapter, just to get us on the same page as the original "Growing Shadows" chapter I deleted. Also after the rather dark last chapter, I thought we could all do with some lighter content. Most of the wedding guests are mentioned somewhere in the series (I might have filled some gaps with names from the myth). I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise, this time you won't have to wait too long for the next one! Reviews are, however, a great encouragement to increase my writing and posting speed ;-)  
**


	19. A storm is coming

**A storm is coming**

Later that evening while the celebrations were still ongoing, Merlin noticed that he had been mistaken earlier. Not everybody was enjoying themselves. Lancelot was keeping himself apart from the revelling crowd and although he was trying hard to conceal his emotions, Merlin caught him cast wistful glances towards the newly-wed couple. He probably felt Merlin's eyes on him, because Lancelot turned his head to meet his gaze. He forced a smile onto his face and took a deep breath before he jolted his head towards the door. Merlin nodded and followed him outside.

Side by side, they walked out of the citadel and through the lower town, where groups of people were still standing together, celebrating their king's wedding. Lancelot's walk was anything but steady. Merlin could tell that his friend was drunker than he had ever been before. But they did not speak a word. Only when they had left the city gates far behind them did Lancelot break the silence between them.

"I wish them all the happiness in the world," he said out of the blue. "I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I want them both to be happy. It's just... seeing her with him... it hurts. I thought I would manage but today was just too much for me to take. They seemed happy, didn't they? They certainly looked like it. Arthur... every time I see them together he just seems to forget all the hardship of the world."

They had by then almost reached the edge of the forest.

"Gwen looked lovely. She is going to make a great queen. Arthur couldn't have made a better choice," Lancelot rattled on.

"I think we have walked far enough. Do you want to sit down here for a moment?"

"Yes, that would be great. I can't go back in there. Not just now anyway."

So the two friends sat down and fell silent again watching the night sky above them. After a while, Lancelot spoke again.

"Do you think I made the right choice when I left? After Hengist, I mean."

Merlin shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, I know. Those kinds of questions don't help. I just can't seem to shake them off. I keep wondering how things would be different if I hadn't left. If she would have chosen me..." he trailed off.

"We all make decisions and we have to live with the consequences. I often think if I could have prevented Morgana from turning evil. If only I had made a different choice; if only I had offered her my help. Maybe she would still be on our side. But I have learnt something only a little time ago. Constantly repeating these questions is dangerous. We tend to forget the present. We can make a choice about how we are going to live with our decisions to the best of our abilities. Wishing things had been different or that we were different won't help us with that. So sometimes, the best option is to accept and move forward."

"There was a girl... once. I met her just after I left you at the clearing. She was the complete opposite of Gwen, you know? I thought I could be happy with her. But then you called for help. It seems I can never have what they have. Maybe it's for the best," Lancelot mused.

Before Merlin could reply anything, a strong gush of wind hit them. Moments later, Kilgharrah landed in front of them. Merlin jumped to his feet carefully looking around them to make sure nobody had seen that. He knew instantly that something wrong.

"I am sorry, young warlock," Kilgharrah responded to Merlin's reproachful look, "I would not have come if it had not been absolutely necessary. The witch is amassing her men and she is marching against Camelot as we speak."

Lancelot and Merlin exchanged disbelieving glances.

"How far away is she?" Merlin asked in shock.

"About forty leagues from here as a dragon can fly, somewhat further on the ground. She will reach Camelot in about two days time."

"Have you seen them? How many men does she have?"

"Many. Over three hundred I would say. As well as some sorcerers."

Merlin's heart sank. That was the biggest force Morgana had ever led against Camelot. Even with enough time to prepare, which they did not have, it would have been difficult to muster an army to match hers. Not to forget the magic users.

"Thank you for your warning, Kilgharrah. I will call for you if I need your help. For now, I need you to take Aithusa to safety."

"As you demand, young warlock," the great dragon replied, inclining his head slightly. Then, Kilgharrah turned around and with a few powerful flaps of his wings took off and soon melted with the dark night sky.

"We better hurry back and warn the others," Lancelot, who despite his drunkenness had understood the urgency of their situation, said and together they hurried back towards the citadel as fast as they could.

* * *

Most of the revelling guests had retired for the night when the two of them arrived. Arthur and Gwen were also nowhere to be seen but Leon and the other nights were still sitting at one corner of the Great Hall laughing and chatting happily. Gwaine cheered as he saw Merlin and Lancelot enter.

"Ah! There you are! We thought you were already gone for good! Would've hated for you to miss out on all the fun," Gwaine welcomed them. He was slurring his words and had probably already had one or two drinks too many. And he was not the only one.

 _Morgana is counting on that_ , Merlin realised. _She wanted to hit us when we were least prepared for her._

"We have very bad news," Lancelot interrupted Gwaine's drunken mumblings.

Leon and Percival, who were drunk comparatively less than the others, sobered up immediately.

"Morgana is leading a massive army towards Camelot as we speak. Our informant says she is only two days away."

"How credible is this information?" Leon asked.

"Very," Merlin replied. "We need to wake Arthur."

Leon nodded in shock. "Follow me."

* * *

Arthur and Gwen were still awake, sitting on their bed talking when Leon and the knights knocked.

"I really hope this is important," Arthur said slightly irritated.

* * *

 **Author's note: I promised a swift update, so that's that. I hope you enjoy this one and maybe even leave a review ;-)**


	20. On Razor's Edge

**On Razor's Edge**

Arthur immediately called in a council meeting. King Baynard, King Olaf, Lord Godwin, and King Rodor were also in attendance.

"We are prepared for her," Gwaine stated confidently.

"Not if their numbers prove true. Over three hundred. That is the biggest force she has ever led against us," Leon objected, "We maybe could hold out a few weeks but we won't beat her."

"What are you saying? We cannot just give up. She is not going to win!" Arthur replied vehemently.

"Arthur, I understand how hard this must be for you. But the wisest choice would be to abandon the city, gather your strengths, and then try to retake it when the time is right. What chance do you stand against Morgana's army? You are vastly outnumbered, even if we ignore the magical threat. You cannot hold the citadel. Once her army breaches the outer wall, there will be no stopping them," Godwin advised.

"Godwin is right. Leave Camelot and we will all gather our men and retake it with you," Rodor added.

"No, this is not your fight. This is between me and her. It is bad enough as it is already," Arthur rejected his proposal.

"Arthur, you are our friend and ally. We cannot just walk away from this," Olaf objected vehemently.

"Yes, you can. And you will. You have a duty to protect your people."

"As do you. And you are not doing them a favour if you reject a hand that is stretched out in friendship. You cannot beat her alone. You need your friends' help," Baynard retorted.

"I know but I also cannot ask you to risk your lives fighting a war that has nothing to do with you."

"Arthur, now is not the time to play the hero. If Morgana catches you... Your people need you alive," Rodor pointed out.

"We need to divert her attention for as long as possible. She needs to focus on Camelot itself so that she won't look elsewhere."

"Well, I am not leaving you, Arthur. I'll stay and fight with you," Rodor insisted.

"We don't have time for this. You need to go. Now. So that you are as far away from Camelot as possible when Morgana's army reaches the city. You have to consider the safety of your family. Take your children home."

"And what will you do?" Olaf asked insecurely.

"We'll hold out as long as we can and put up a worthy fight."

After that, it was decided. Their guests were getting ready to leave just as the rising sun bathed the tips of the towers in a warm golden glow.

"If you change your mind, you are more than welcome in Nemeth. I hope you know that," Rodor told Arthur on parting.

"Thank you. You have always been a true friend," Arthur replied.

Together with his train, Rodor then rode off. The others had already gone.

"All right. Time we prepared ourselves. Morgana is coming and she will stop at nothing to bring us to our knees."

* * *

As Arthur had demanded, they were prepared for an attack by Morgana. The people from the city were evacuated and took refuge in the citadel. Arthur and Gwen were standing on the balcony overlooking the inner courtyard and were watching the stream of people. It would be difficult to accommodate all of them, but they would manage. At least this time, they knew Morgana was coming. Arthur shuddered as he thought about what surely was to come. The memories of her last attack were still too fresh on his mind. And once again, his own sister would lead an army against their home and strike at Camelot's heart.

"I'm just wondering if I am doing the right thing," he said quietly without looking at her.

Gwen tenderly touched his arm. "You are doing what you have to in order to protect your people," she replied softly.

"I wish I was sure about that. I have doomed them."

"No, you have given them a chance. Morgana and her men would kill them all just to get to you. She knows how much you care about your people."

"Which makes me vulnerable – because I am a weak king."

Gwen inhaled sharply and looked at him indignantly. In a determined voice, she said: "Arthur Pendragon! Compassion is not a weakness. It is a strength. Don't let anyone convince you otherwise." Gently she put her head on his shoulder and continued: "I have complete and utter faith in you. You should too. We will make it through this."

Resting his head against hers, Arthur whispered: "I hope you are right, my love."

* * *

Meanwhile, Merlin was doing his bit to prepare for Morgana's attack. Together with Lancelot and Gwaine, he snuck out to the outer wall. It was dangerous but they hardly had another choice. Morgana's troops outnumbered them even without the magic users. He had to try and at least take them out of the calculation.

"You're sure this is going to work, are you?" Gwaine whispered doubtfully as they reached the main gate.

Lancelot shot him a disapproving look, but Merlin ignored both of them. He had to concentrate now. The spell was complicated and he needed all his power to make it work.

 _Ic i bierge_ _þisne ætforanweall wiðer scinncræft and drýcræft! Abanne átí! Eorðe, lyft, fyr, wæter, hiersumaþ me! Scildan Camelot! Ic i_ _ábíede fullfylgian!_

As soon as the spell took effect, he realised that he had underestimated the toll of his spell. His knees buckled and he stumbled back against the wall. His whole body was shaking.

"Merlin," Lancelot exclaimed in a suppressed voice as he stepped forward to catch his friend.

"I'm all right," Merlin said smiling meekly.

"Did it work?" Gwaine asked curiously and looked at him expectantly.

"Let's hope it did," Merlin replied with a sigh. He had done his best. It would take considerable effort to break through his spell but he could not be sure how much Morgana's powers had grown. At the very least it would delay her advance.

"We should head back before we are missed," Lancelot stated quietly.

* * *

At nightfall the next day, Morgana and her army reached the outskirts of the city.

"Everyone on position, here they come," Arthur ordered as he and his closest friends were standing on the outer wall watching the enemy forces draw nearer.

"The night and the flickering torches make them appear more numerous than they are," Percival observed but he, too, seemed a bit scared.

"We'll soon find out," Elyan prophesied dimly.

They watched in silence as Morgana and her men were approaching. The lower town was ablaze within moments. And all Arthur and his knights were able to do was watch it from the battlements.

"She will not succeed, Arthur. We are prepared. The citadel won't fall," Gwaine stated confidently, but Merlin could see a glint of fear in his eyes.

Merlin, too, was afraid. Her army was the largest she had so far led against Camelot. And they were not only mercenaries but also druids. He had seen them, magically diverting arrows and bolts as well as setting houses on fire.

"The question is for how long," Arthur mused as he gazed over the burning city.

"We should have enough provisions to last about six weeks, maybe seven," Leon replied.

"Yes, but Morgana will find a way in somehow. And once she's breached the outer wall, there is no way to stop her from taking the citadel."

For now, it seemed, however, that her army would not try to attack the citadel before the next morning. They made camp just outside the main gate, just out of reach of any crossbow bolts the guards in the citadel might fire at them. An eerie silence fell across the citadel as the night wore on. The crackling of the fires in the lower town was the only sound to be heard.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks for all the favourites and reviews! Keep them coming; they are a great motivation :-D We're heading for some serious action in the next chapter, so stay tuned!**


	21. One Last Hope

**I know it's been a while and I don't have a good excuse except that this chapter was very difficult to write. I am ok with how it finally turned out so I am posting it and am moving on. I hope that is all right with you. Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me and my writer's block and have left a comment. You are the reason why I keep doing this.  
**

* * *

 **One last hope**

"You are crazy. I hope you know that," Merlin grumbled as he mounted his horse next to Arthur. Lancelot and Leon followed them closely.

"I need to do this, Merlin. If I can prevent further bloodshed, then I will do what I have to," Arthur replied without looking at him.

"But…" Merlin started.

"I am not going to discuss this with you," Arthur cut him off vehemently.

"You won't accomplish anything. Maybe get us killed. But nothing else," Merlin continued anyway.

Arthur threw him a frosty look.

"Fine. I'll shut up. For now. But when this inevitably goes south, I will say 'I told you so', just so you know!"

Merlin heaved a sigh. It had been over a month now that Morgana's troops were besieging Camelot and their reserves – both actual and mental – were wearing thin.

Contrary to Arthur's somber prediction at the evening of her arrival, Morgana had not found a way into the citadel. Merlin's protection spell was still holding. All of Morgana's attempts at breaching the outer wall had failed but she had not tired in her effort. And with their provisions running low, Merlin knew they would not last for very much longer. Eventually, she would overrun them and weakened as they were from the weeks of deprivation and exertion they hardly stood a chance.

But it was better this way, Merlin told himself again for possibly the hundredth time. Arthur had risen to the challenge. He hardly ever slept but he was remarkably calm inspiring everybody in the citadel with confidence. Merlin remembered the completely different Arthur of before he had traveled back in time. Betrayed by his uncle and seemingly also by one of his knights, his friend, and his fiancé, lonely, utterly devastated, Arthur had lost any self-confidence and had crumbled. Not this time. Merlin trusted that Arthur would emerge from this crisis stronger and more like the king Merlin had come to see in him.

That was if they lived to emerge from anything.

"Is there any way I can dissuade you from doing this?" Merlin tried one last time.

"No. This may be our last hope."

"All right. Then let's get it over with, shall we?" Merlin attempted an encouraging smile which he himself did not find too convincing.

* * *

They met Morgana and her delegation half way between the citadel and their camp. They were already waiting. Merlin shuddered as he saw Morgana. Dressed in her now usual black, she looked expectantly at them but where there once had been warmth and kindness in her eyes Merlin now saw hatred and anger.

"Well, I must say I had not believed you would come," she greeted them icily. "I underestimated your stupidity."

"I am not here to trade insults with you. I want to negotiate," Arthur replied unmoved.

"Why would I negotiate? I am winning. Your reserves are dwindling. Your defences are growing weak."

"Yet, for weeks, you have been unable to take the citadel. We are prepared for a long siege, Morgana. We knew you were coming."

"So what? Just because you come here with your arms thrown wide, I am supposed to give up my crown? I am the rightful Queen of Camelot. And I will get what is mine."

"I don't want to fight. War cannot be the answer."

"I did not start this. Uther did."

"And we can end this now. It doesn't have to be like this. Can't you see? We have a chance here. I am offering peace. Disband your army and we can negotiate a peace which both sides can live with. You have my word."

"Your word?" Morgana spat out disgusted. "Why should I trust your word? My people have suffered. We have been hunted down like animals. Hundreds of us have been murdered by your father. There will be no peace as long as you are king. Only I can give my people what they deserve."

"You have no idea what you are talking about. My father – who is yours as well – took you in and raised you. He loved you and gave you everything you needed. And you repaid him by betraying him."

"I lived in fear my whole life! He loved me? Maybe, but only because he didn't know who I really was! He murdered my kindred and he would have murdered me if he had known I had magic."

No longer able to contain his anger, Arthur yelled at her: "You don't know that! You didn't give us a chance to prove you wrong. We were friends, Morgana."

"What? You would have accepted me with my magic? I don't think so."

"You robbed me of that chance. We will never know how I would have reacted." Arthur took a deep breath and tried to calm down. This was not the time to let his emotions get the better of him. Too many people depended on him. He could not lose his temper again. Calmly, he continued: "But that doesn't matter anymore. You chose not to trust me and we all have to live with the consequences. I am willing to move on."

"What is that supposed to mean? Are you offering to revoke the ban on magic? After Uther fought so long and so fervently against it?"

"And look where that got him. He was wrong about some things. Maybe magic was one of them. I don't know but he tried to fight magic and in doing so only created more enemies. You and me, we can end this now."

Morgana fell silent. Merlin held his breath as he watched her closely. He could hardly believe what he had just heard. Arthur was willing to allow magic in Camelot. The goal he had been working towards was finally within reach. His heart was racing. They were so close.

And yet so far.

"You must be," Morgana paused dramatically before continuing coldly, "even stupider than I thought if you think that I would be such a gullible idiot. You can take your lies elsewhere. I'll have none of it. Return home to your pretty little wife and your people and tell them that you have once again failed them. For tomorrow evening, I will take my rightful place on the throne of Camelot and you will lie at my feet at my mercy."

"Morgana, please..." Arthur tried but Morgana had already turned her horse around and was returning to her camp, followed closely by her train.

Arthur stared at her leaving. He tried to hide it but Merlin could see the look of utter disappointment flashing briefly on his face.

"Arthur," Merlin started unsure of what to say but Arthur shook his head and cut him off: "We should head back."

* * *

"Did you mean what you said to Morgana?" Merlin asked quietly when he was alone with Arthur in his chambers.

Arthur ignored his question and stared out of his window into the inner courtyard which lay empty before him. The sun was setting and soon the citadel would be shrouded in darkness. Then, Morgana's men would light up their bonfires to remind them of their presence. Every day that passed it was harder not to despair. Morgana's refusal of negotiations, predictable as it had been, had crushed Arthur's last hopes. They could not hold out much longer. They would have to surrender soon.

Merlin knew what his friend was thinking.

"You are not a failure," he said bluntly.

"I have failed my people," Arthur replied without looking at him.

"No, you have tried everything in your power to stop her. It is she who has failed. You offered a chance at peace and she rejected it."

"But she is the one who is going to win. We cannot withstand her much longer. Camelot will fall eventually. And then, Morgana will show no mercy."

* * *

 **Next update will be soon, I promise!**


	22. On the run

**On the run**

The inevitable happened the next day. Merlin was sitting with Arthur, Gwen, and some of the knights in the Great Hall. They had spent most of the time in there for the past weeks because, in order to ration the wood, it was one of the few rooms they had been able to heat. The mood was sombre because they all had pinned their hopes at negotiating with Morgana. Now the outlook was bleak. It seemed like they were all holding their breath awaiting the impending catastrophe.

So when Lancelot burst into the room, they were not even surprised when he announced: "Camelot has fallen. Morgana is leading the charge against the citadel as we speak."

Merlin felt an icy, stabbing pain in his stomach. He had failed again. He had felt safe knowing that he had exposed Agravaine. But again he had underestimated Morgana.

"How?" was all Arthur asked. He was calm and collected.

Instead of giving Lancelot time to answer his question, Leon grabbed Arthur's arm and said forcefully: "We don't have time for this. We need to get you to safety."

"I am not leaving my people."

"We need to leave. Right now. There is nothing we can do."

"But..." Arthur glanced around hesitantly. He looked from his knights to Gwen, Gaius. At least he looked at Merlin. He could see the fear in their eyes but there was something else, too. He could see their trust in him; the hope they still put in him.

"Arthur, I know this is hard for you. But you have to see reason. Morgana will overrun us. We won't stand a chance. Not unless we leave now," Gwen said gently.

Arthur nodded impassively.

"We'll use the posting gate. That way we can escape unnoticed and gain a considerable start on our pursuers," Percival suggested.

Elyan and Gwaine exchanged a glance, then Gwaine nodded. "Go. I'll try and buy you as much time as I can. Now run!" he said while unsheathing his sword.

Arthur looked surprised, but then he nodded: "Thank you."

"Arthur, we need to hurry," Lancelot said while he and Gwen were already leaving. Arthur, Leon, and Percival followed closely.

Only Merlin lingered a bit. He knew what Gaius was about to do next.

"You go, Merlin. I'll just slow you down."

Merlin closed his eyes; he knew he wouldn't change Gaius's mind and he didn't have the time either.

"You must know it's for the best" Gaius continued.

Merlin hugged his guardian briefly before Gwaine shoved him towards the door.

"We'll come back for you," Merlin promised before he hurried after the others.

* * *

The small group of fugitives reached the edge of the forest just as the sun was fading in the west. So far there was no sign of any of Morgana's men. But the citadel was a piteous sight. Several buildings had gone up in flames and thick smoke was hanging over the city. The smell of burnt wood was in the air and the wind carried the screams and battle noise of the citadel to them. Arthur looked back at his city which had once again fallen. Although he tried very hard not to divulge any emotion, Merlin could see his hurt and doubt in his eyes. Gwen, too, must have seen it because she laid a comforting hand on his arm and smiled encouragingly at him. Arthur took her hand and returned the smile albeit not convincingly. The group continued on through the darkening forest in silence. They still needed to lay some distance between them and Morgana before they could risk making camp. They all knew the direness of their situation and their thoughts were also with the people who had stayed behind.

"Arthur, it's no use. We need to rest. It's too dark to see anything," Lancelot broke the silence when they reached a clearing in the woods after several hours.

Arthur nodded: "I think we can risk resting for a while. And maybe a small fire. If Morgana has managed to trace us this far, it doesn't matter anyway."

"We have been through worse before. We will get through this, Arthur. Don't lose faith," Merlin said firmly.

"I'm trying," Arthur replied dryly.

"Get some rest. I'll keep the first watch," Percival suggested after they had got a small, but lively fire going. The others took his offer gratefully and lay down around the fire.

* * *

It felt like only a few moments had passed when Merlin woke up again. Percival had gone to sleep, too. In his stead, Lancelot was keeping watch at the far end of the clearing.

Merlin stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Listen. About what I said the other night...," Lancelot started in a low voice without looking at Merlin.

"It's all right. I don't think I can remember anything. I might have had a drink too much that night," Merlin put him at ease.

After a short pause, Lancelot spoke again: "So, what do we do now? Do we have a plan? You know..."

"I don't know. We could try to take refuge in Nemeth for a while but knowing Arthur, he won't even consider that. We need to alert the garrisons and get reinforcements to take back Camelot. That is if we can outrun the men Morgana has probably sent after us. Less than rosy prospects."

"We mustn't give up hope, as you have told Arthur numerous times."

"I know. It's just, I don't know how we can defeat Morgana. How did she even get into the citadel? My spells," Merlin lowered his voice even further, "should have held."

"They did. Someone let them in."

"How is that possible? Agravaine was locked up, he couldn't..."

"It wasn't him. It was one of the villagers. He probably hoped Morgana would show mercy and spare them if they opened the gates for her."

"Then they don't know Morgana," Merlin replied unhappily.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you all for the many reviews. Hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for the next one where we might meet some old(ish) friends ;-)  
**


	23. Revelations

**Author's note: It's time to celebrate! We just passed 100 reviews! Thank you so much for your continuous support for this story. It means a lot to me that so many of you have taken the time to let me know their thoughts about my writing. I am also very glad that I am able to give you this chapter now and that it is almost twice as long as the previous ones. I hope you enjoy this and keep the reviews coming :-)  
**

* * *

 **Revelations**

Lancelot and Gwaine had spotted them on their scouting expedition as the sun was reaching its zenith. At least two score of men on horseback a league behind them.

"There's too many of them. We cannot fight them. And they're close. We can never outrun them," Lancelot stated in a hushed voice.

"Not if we stay together, no. We need to split up. Spread their numbers thin. Maybe then we can. They don't know these woods as we do," Leon replied calmly but decisively. "But we need to move quickly."

"All right then. What are we waiting for?" Gwaine quipped.

"They will be after me. I'll go alone," Arthur said.

"Arthur, no," Gwen cried as she stepped forward and grabbed Arthur's hand. She looked at him pleadingly. Arthur returned her gaze and pulled her near. He enfolded her in his arms and kissed her. Then he let her go and looked at his knights and his wife one by one.

Finally, he spoke again: "I won't discuss this with you. You have a better chance of escape without me."

Merlin crossed his arms and said with a cheeky grin: "I'm not leaving you. You'll need someone to have your back."

Arthur smiled thankfully but then faced his knights again and insisted: "But the rest of you have to go. Now."

Reluctantly, the others nodded.

Merlin continued: "If we make it through this, we will meet at the Forest of Essetir in a week's time."

"May the spirits protect you, Arthur," Leon said as he grabbed Arthur's right forearm.

Arthur nodded and watched as Leon, Gwaine, Lancelot, and Gwen hurried towards the eastern side of the clearing and then disappeared into the undergrowth.

"They will be here any minute now. You sure you want to stay with me?" Arthur asked still looking in the direction where his friends had gone.

"I told you. I'll gladly be your servant until the day I die," Merlin replied and smiled encouragingly.

Then they could see their pursuers through the trees. Leading them was none other than Agravaine. Arthur tensed at the sight of his uncle.

"Ready?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded: "Let's go."

Together, Merlin and Arthur ran off westwards.

As Arthur had predicted, Agravaine ordered his men to follow Arthur. Merlin could feel the earth trembling from the hooves of the horses but due to the thick undergrowth and dense trees, the riders were unable to chase them at full speed. Attentively, Merlin followed each of Arthur's changes of direction.

"We won't outrun them. There's a steep slope just a little further ahead. If we can get there unseen, we can hide for a while," Arthur shouted slightly out of breath.

Merlin just nodded and motioned to Arthur to lead the way.

He had to get rid of some of their pursuers. And that quickly. So he fell back a little so Arthur would be out of earshot.

Glancing back, he quickly murmured: " _Onbinde þa téage_!"

The rider closest to them slid from the back of his horse with a loud scream as his saddle strap broke. He crashed into the man behind him pulling him down as well. The horses reared up and ran into four other riders who had no time to avoid them and were thrown off their horses, too. " _Ic bebíede fealle_!" Merlin then whispered to cause a couple of branches to fall on their pursuers. As they fell to the ground, Merlin accelerated his steps and caught up with Arthur.

"Now jump!" Arthur yelled as they reached the slope.

Together they jumped and then crouched beneath the roots of a huge oak tree. Some moments passed before the remaining horses dashed by them.

"Wait," Arthur whispered and held Merlin back.

They stayed put for some time after the last one had disappeared in the distance.

"It worked. We've made it," Merlin said triumphantly as they emerged from their hiding place.

"They'll pick up our trail soon enough. We need to get going," Arthur objected calmly.

"Where to?"

"We need to take their attention away from Essetir. There are caves a few miles south where we can lose them for good and then double back east and meet the others."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

They walked for several hours before Merlin started stumbling.

"All right, we'll make camp for a couple of hours before we have to get going again," Arthur sighed. He too seemed exhausted.

Merlin got a little fire going and they sat down quietly. They remained silent for some time avoiding each other's gaze.

"Everything will turn out fine. We have beaten her before and we will beat her again," Merlin said after a while.

"That is not what I am worried about. I know we can beat her but what I don't know is if I want to," Arthur replied.

"Wait. What? You cannot be serious. You're talking about letting her win?"

"This isn't about winning, Merlin. It is about what type of leader I want to be. My father didn't understand that you can't force loyalty. It turns out I failed to earn it from my people."

Merlin stared at him blankly. Arthur heaved a sigh and then continued: "I heard what Lancelot told you last night."

A cold sting of fear hit Merlin in the stomach. He suddenly found it very hard to breathe as the details of his conversation with Lancelot went through his head.

"I mean I knew something would happen. But I never thought," Arthur broke off and took a deep breath. Merlin tensed even more. He did not like where this was going.

"I never believed one of my own people would betray me," Arthur finally said, "One of my own opened the gates to my greatest enemy. I thought I was that kind of leader who had earned their loyalty. But I am a failure."

Merlin let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes briefly to get his composure back. When he opened them again, he looked Arthur straight in the eyes and replied with utter conviction: "You are not a failure, Arthur Pendragon. That man who you think betrayed you? He was afraid and wanted to protect himself. You cannot seriously judge your qualities based on one man's actions. You are a great king and a great leader. Your people trust you. They know that you care about them and that you would do anything to protect them. Don't let one man make you doubt that."

"But I wasn't able to protect them. Morgana took the citadel, Merlin," Arthur admitted meekly.

"She won't be holding it for too long, I promise."

"How can you be so sure of all this?"

"Because I know you. I know what kind of person you are and I believe in you," Merlin stated, "as do your people."

Arthur lowered his gaze. After a while, he said: "Get some sleep. We need to head on early tomorrow."

* * *

Before the sun was up, Arthur and Merlin got going again. They walked in silence for most of the morning. Merlin tried to start a conversation between them several times but Arthur ignored him and marched on resolutely.

Still, there was no sign of Agravaine and his search party but they both knew Agravaine would figure out their route sooner or later. And they still had some ground to cover before they could risk a confrontation. So they only ever rested briefly and continued towards the caves.

As the sun was setting, they came to a clearing. Arthur, ever the experienced knight, obviously sensed that something was wrong because he motioned Merlin to crouch down while doing the same thing.

"What is it?" Merlin asked in a hushed voice.

"We've got company. But this doesn't look like a search party's camp," Arthur whispered in reply.

On the clearing in front of them, there were several small makeshift tents and about half a dozen carts covered with cloths. Apart from Arthur and Merlin, there seemed to be no people around.

"But if this isn't Agravaine's men, then we're good, right? Whoever these people are, they won't come after us."

"That depends on who these people are," Arthur said.

Close to their current hideout was one of the carts. Still crouching, Arthur started to sneak towards it. Merlin followed closely behind him.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asked worriedly. "This is none of our business. We need to get going. Now."

"I just want to know who these people are and what they are doing on Camelot land."

They had reached the cart and Arthur stretched out his hand to lift the cloth when suddenly, Merlin and Arthur found themselves at sword point.

"Oh, I think you had better listened to your little friend here," the tall blonde man holding said sword stated with an ironic smile, "because this really is none of your business, Sir Knight."

Arthur and Merlin jumped to their feet and drew their swords. But they were already surrounded and outnumbered by five to one.

"You'd better drop these weapons now, or I'll make you," another voice threaten them. Arthur turned around quickly to face the direction the voice came from. That person was a woman with a long, blonde plait and piercing blue eyes. All of them were wearing black clothes and had their weapons pointed at them. Both the man and the woman seemed familiar somehow.

"Smugglers," Arthur muttered under his breath.

"We prefer to think of it as free trade," the woman said which elicited a chuckle from the other men. Then, of course, Merlin recognised them. He probably should have figured out who these people were sooner but he had known them only very briefly and he had not thought they would run into them here.

"What do you want to do with them, my love?" the man Merlin now recognised as Tristan asked, shooting them a malicious glance.

"Well, we can't let them go. They'll run straight to their halfwit king and we can't risk that," Isolde replied with an innocent looking smile on her face.

Tristan shrugged his chin towards Merlin and Arthur: "You heard the lady. These two are coming with us. Tie them up and get ready to leave. We don't know how many of these knights are loitering around in this forest sticking their beaks into things that don't concern them."

Two of his men walked over and did as they were told. Arthur and Merlin did not move but Merlin could sense that Arthur was tense. He shot him a warning look and Arthur relaxed a bit. He, too, knew that fighting was no option. So instead, he asked: "Where are you taking us?"

"You'll find out when you need to. Now shut up. I don't want to hear another word from you. You don't want me to change my mind about letting you keep your lives," Tristan replied. The threat was not lost on both Arthur and Merlin. Without resistance, they let themselves be led towards on of the carts where they were forced to kneel while Tristan tied the other ends of the rope that bound their hand to the back of the cart. The others were breaking camp and before long, the small group of smugglers and their captives were on their way **.**


	24. Confrontation

**Confrontation**

The smugglers continued until the sun was setting. They found a sheltered clearing and while the others set up the camp, Isolde tied Arthur and Merlin to a tree close to one of the wagons. With a mocking smile, she left them alone and walked over to Tristan, whose face lit up as he saw her. She kissed him on the cheek and caressed his arm.

"We need to get out of here. We need a plan," Arthur whispered, "before they figure out who I am and hand us over to Morgana."

"I don't see how we can escape. We are outnumbered five to one. Even with an element of surprise, we would barely make it further than that line of trees over there before they would be all over us," Merlin replied.

"Do you have a better idea? I'd rather risk an escape against these odds than surrender to _her_."

"We don't even know that they plan on handing us over."

"They will as soon as they find out. They are smugglers, Merlin. These people care only about their profit," Arthur stated heatedly.

"It's not like you to make assumptions like that about people you don't know."

"Maybe but I don't want to bet my life on it. Do you?"

Merlin hesitantly gave in: "No, of course, I don't. So what's your plan?"

"If I could just," Arthur said as he strained against his ties. But Isolde knew what she was doing. Try as they might, the ties did not loosen. Frustrated, Arthur finally gave up the attempt.

"We'll figure out something," Merlin said encouragingly. "But for now, it seems, there is nothing we can do. We should try and get some sleep while we can."

Arthur nodded in defeat.

* * *

Merlin woke up early the next morning before sunrise. The camp was still quiet, everybody still asleep. Merlin glanced at Arthur who lay curled up beside him. Knowing how hard it was to wake Arthur in the morning, Merlin knew that Arthur would not hear him.

Reassuring himself one more time, Merlin focused on his ties. As he cast a spell, his eyes briefly glowed golden: " _Fæstnunga onlucan me_!"

Slowly, the ties loosened and finally dropped to the ground. With a sigh of relief, Merlin repeated the spell on Arthur's ties. Then he gently shook his friend to wake him up.

"Arthur," Merlin whispered. "Come on, wake up. We need to get going."

Arthur grunted and turned his back on Merlin.

"Come on, now might be our only chance of escape, you lazy clot pole," Merlin teased shaking Arthur again.

Arthur woke up with a start. He stared at his wrists and then at Merlin.

"How did you…?" he started but Merlin interrupted him: "No time to explain. We need to leave."

Arthur nodded and together, they headed for the trees trying to stay hidden from any eyes that might glance their way.

But luck was not on their side this time. They had barely reached the first couple of trees when they ran into Tristan and Isolde.

"Now, where might you two be off to at this early hour?" Tristan asked while unsheathing his sword. Isolde followed his example.

Merlin froze as the tip of her sword touched his breast. Arthur held up his hands in mock surrender. Calmly, he said: "You don't want us to stay, trust me."

Tristan scoffed and exchanged a bemused look with Isolde.

"Oh, but I was growing fond of your company. You can't possibly leave already. Stay, I insist," Tristan mocked.

"You're making a mistake," Arthur said but Tristan just gestured for him to lead the way.

Isolde grabbed Merlin's arm and pushed him towards the camp.

Back at the clearing, Merlin and Arthur were tied up again.

"Last warning, Sir Knight. Try anything like that again, and I'll run your little servant through. Was that clear enough for you?" Tristan threatened.

Arthur just nodded.

"That went well," Merlin said sarcastically after Tristan and Isolde had left them alone again.

Arthur rolled his eyes at him and replied: "Shut up, Merlin."

* * *

They moved on westwards. One of Tristan's men rode close to Merlin and Arthur at all times. They would not get another chance of escape, that much was clear.

As the shadows were growing longer again, the smugglers set up camp for the night.

Isolde came to them bringing them a loaf of bread and a water-skin. Tristan was accompanying her with a grim expression on his face.

"Here. You need this to keep your strength," Isolde said as she handed the loaf over to Arthur.

"Just let us go. You have nothing to fear from us," Arthur pleaded.

Tristan was just about to retort when an arrow flew past his face and hit the tree right next to Arthur's head. They turned and saw Agravaine and his men charging the camp. With his hand still tied together, Merlin grabbed Arthur and pulled him out of the way just moments before another arrow lodged itself where Arthur had been standing.

"Untie me, now or they will kill all of us," Arthur implored Tristan holding up his tied up hands.

Tristan and Isolde exchanged a confused look.

"Do you want to live or not?" Arthur asked while the Agravaine's men came closer.

Tristan stepped forward to question Arthur, but Isolde grabbed his arm and looked at him intensely. He nodded submissively and cut off their ties. Then he reached under the cloth covering the cart and produced two swords which he handed to Arthur and Merlin. They took them with a nodd.

"Now head for those trees! Keep your heads down and run!" Arthur shouted.

The four of them ran off into the undergrowth. They took cover behind a fallen tree while Agravaine and what was left of his men spread out through the camp.

Eyeing back over the trunk, Isolde said hopefully: "They haven't found the cargo."

Tristan, however, was not so optimistic: "They will. Besides, they weren't after the cargo." Turning to Arthur, he continued: "They were after you. Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Arthur Pendragon."

Tristan's mouth dropped wide open: "The king of Camelot!"

"At least I was."

"I've lost everything I've worked for. And for what?" Tristan was furious. Isolde could barely restrain him from punching Arthur in the face.

"That's quite something coming from a smuggler," Arthur retorted contemptuously. "I told you, you didn't want us to stay. But you didn't listen."

Tristan took the bait. He narrowed his eyes in contempt and grabbed Arthur by his tunic. He was just about to launch into a lengthy tirade when Merlin cut him off.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but..." Merlin said and pointed towards the edge of the forest where a small group of Agravaine's men had caught up with them and were ready to charge. Arthur and Tristan answered their charge fighting side by side, while Merlin and Isolde kept their backs clear.

More men kept coming. One of them hit Isolde's head with his elbow in the head and slashed her sword arm, kicking her to the ground. Just as he prepared to deal her a final blow, Arthur stabbed him in the back and he crumbled. Horrified, Tristan ran to Isolde and held her tightly while Arthur and Merlin watched sympathetically.

"Isolde. We had a deal. Partners for life, remember?" Tristan whispered softly while stroking her back.

Isolde looked up at him and smiled weakly: "When have I not kept my promises?"

Tristan smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"We need to keep moving. There'll be more coming soon."

Tristan snorted contemptuously: "Then go. There's nothing stopping you."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but before he could retort, Merlin had stepped forward.

"We really don't have time for this. Those people don't care on which side you're on. If they catch you, they'll kill you. You have a better chance if you stick with us," he said as calmly as possible.

"I'm choosy about the company I keep. And the king of Camelot is certainly not one of them," Tristan replied. But before he could say more, Isolde interjected: "He saved my life, Tristan."

Turning to Arthur with a warm smile, she said: "Thank you, Arthur."

Tristian, however, was not pacified: "None of this would've happened if it wasn't for them."

Isolde sighed at his stubbornness and exchanged a knowing look with Merlin who had to suppress a smile.

"Tristan, you have to see reason. Isolde's injured. You cannot take them on by yourself. As much as we both hate to admit it, Merlin is right. We stand a better chance if we stick together," Arthur said calmly.

Tristan heaved a sigh. He looked at Arthur, then back at Isolde who nodded encouragingly.

"Very well. But know this, Arthur Pendragon, I do this for her. You and your kind bring nothing but misery to this land."

* * *

 **Author's note: Thank you for your lovely reviews. They really made my day! I hope you like this chapter as well.  
**


	25. Meanwhile

**Author's note: Happy New Year everybody! To start the year off properly, here's another chapter. As the title suggests, we now check in with the other characters. Hope you enjoy it and leave me a review!  
**

* * *

 **Meanwhile**

Meanwhile back in Camelot, Morgana did not find her victory as sweet as she had imagined. From the moment Agravaine had been exposed and captured, nothing had worked like they had planned before. The siege draining both the resources of her men and those of Camelot itself, Arthur's humiliating peace offer which she had refused and thus had cost her the support of the majority of sorcerers she had brought with her as well as Arthur's successful escape dampened her mood considerably. That and the fact that the people of Camelot still refused her their loyalty.

"Burn their crops. Let's see how they feel once their children starve," Morgana said coldly.

"You are sure you want to do this? Maybe you should try and win their loyalty by ending their misery. If they see you're actually caring about them...," Alvarr suggested but Morgana cut him off.

"Caring is a weakness. I am not going to make that mistake ever again. I am their queen now and they will learn to obey me or they will face the consequences. Now give the order."

Alvarr inclined his head in mock surrender: "As you wish, my dear. But breaking them might take longer than you think. And we may not have that time."

"What do you mean?" Morgana pretended not to know what he was implying.

"Arthur. You know better than I do that he will never accept this defeat."

"Agravaine is tracking him down and he will not fail me this time."

"If he knows what is good for him," Alvarr replied with a cheeky grin on his face, "The people of Camelot will rue the day they tried to defy you."

"Not as much as our captives," Morgana added maliciously, "Time to find out what Gaius knows about Emrys."

Two guards entered with Gaius in their mid. His hands were tied together behind his back. The guards dragged him before Morgana and forced him to his knees. Gaius groaned.

"It's time for the fun to begin," Morgana greeted him.

Gaius met her gaze and replied: "Get on with it, Morgana. Whatever you want to do, just do it now. I'm not afraid to die."

Morgana scoffed: "Dying is the easy part. I wouldn't be in such a hurry if I were you. Before I am going to kill you, you are going to give me some information. Some information you might be a little reluctant to give. About a mutual friend of ours. I want you to tell me where Emrys is."

"I don't know anyone called Emrys," Gaius replied without flinching.

"Oh, I think you do."

"Do what you will. I will never tell you anything, Morgana."

"I am going to enjoy this, Gaius."

She signaled the guards to step away and then stretched out her arm to cast a spell: " _Ligfyr_ _onbærne swiþe_."

Her eyes glowed and a circle of flame rose around Gaius.

Gaius groaned in pain.

"You can end this anytime. Just tell me what I want to know. Who is Emrys and where can I find him?"

With gritted teeth, Gaius replied: "Never." He pulled himself together and took a deep breath. Ignoring the pain, he focused on Morgana and countered her spell: " _Acwence þa bælblyse_!"

The flames died down. Morgana laughed: "You really think your pathetic little magic can stop me? _Fyr wiþere_!"

Her spell strengthened the flames into a high blaze. Gaius screamed. He struggled against her magic but with his hands bound and his resistance wavering, he was not able to counter it. He crumbled to the floor.

"Tell me about Emrys."

Gaius, however, remained steadfast. With a cruel smile on her face, Morgana watched him writhe in pain. Then all of a sudden, the fire had gone. Morgana looked stunned. She turned around and looked at Alvarr who had stretched out his arm and ended her spell.

"Why did you stop me? I almost had him!"

"You almost killed him. He is no use to us dead," Alvarr replied.

"This was not your decision to make," she shouted at him furiously.

Equally heated, he shouted back: "Your emotions are clouding your judgment. You need to control yourself."

They stared at each other for some moments until Alvarr finally looked down.

He stepped towards her and said more calmly: "I didn't mean to shout at you. We have just come too far to just throw it all away for petty vengeance."

Morgana took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. As she opened them, she forced herself to smile at him. Alvarr knew that this was not over but for now at least, he had won the argument.

"Fine. We'll do it your way," Morgana conceded. Turning to the guards, she demanded: "Take him back to his cell."

As the guards dragged Gaius towards the door, Morgana looked at him and threatened: "This is only a reprieve, Gaius. You are going to tell me what I want to know before I am done with you."

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest, Leon, Percival, Lancelot, and Guinevere had continued towards the east. They had, of course, heard their followers charge at Arthur and Merlin but they had kept on going. By dusk, they reached a small brook and made camp. Lancelot and Percival went to collect firewood while Leon and Gwen filled up the water-skins. After some time, they sat down around the little fire they had got going. Nobody spoke, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

"They'll be all right," Gwen finally broke the silence. It was half a question, half an attempt of reassurance.

"Arthur knows what he is doing. We need to trust in him," Leon stated more confidently than he actually felt.

"We should get some rest. We have a long way to go. Worrying about possibilities doesn't help," Percival pointed out in his typically calm voice, "I'll take the first watch."

Lancelot woke up in the middle of the night and sat up. Leon, who was currently keeping watch, looked at him and smiled.

"You should get back to sleep. You still have like an hour before it's your turn," Leon said quietly.

"No, it's all right. I'm awake now. You can lie down," Lancelot replied as he stood up and stretched.

"If you're sure. I am really tired."

Lancelot walked around the camp. Everything was peaceful. In the distance, he heard an owl screeching.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he heard Gwen's voice behind him. She stepped up to him. Lancelot did not look at her but continued to stare straight ahead.

"You should try and get some rest, Milady. The next days are going to be exhausting," he stated tersely.

"Lancelot," Gwen said. There was unease ringing in her voice as she put her hand gently on Lancelot's arm. He flinched from her touch. It took all his willpower to meet her gaze. She was watching him attentively with her brown eyes.

"What is it? Ever since the siege you have been distant and curt with me," Gwen asked looking at him worriedly.

"Milady, please. Let's not do this. Not now, not here," Lancelot replied stepping away from her.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not." Lancelot hesitated.

"What is the matter? Why so formal? You can tell me, Lancelot."

"Some things should be left unsaid. Guinevere, please."

"Fine. If you don't want to talk, then don't," Gwen said and turned around to go back to the fire. She obviously felt hurt.

Lancelot closed his eyes briefly before he stated: "It has something to do with protection. I want you to be happy, I hope you know that. But seeing you and Arthur together, it hurts too much. I know that I shouldn't feel this way but I do."

"I'm sorry," Gwen replied without looking back. She went to the fire and lay back down.

In the morning, the four of them continued onwards towards the Forest of Essetir. Neither Lancelot nor Gwen spoke of what had passed between them the night before.


	26. The sacrifices we make

**Author's note: So, here's the next chapter. It got pretty dark, I'm sorry :-(**

 **On the upside, it is also pretty long ;-)**

 **Leave your thoughts a review. They are highly appreciated.  
**

* * *

 **The sacrifices we make**

Late the following evening, Merlin, Arthur, Tristan, and Isolde reached the Forest of Dene. On the far side of the valley lay the entrance to the Southern Caves. Arthur nodded: "We'll rest here for the night. Tomorrow, we make our way through the caves."

They soon got a lively fire going and sat down around it watching as the shadows grew longer. Tristan and Isolde were sitting across from Arthur talking quietly. Merlin walked over and checked on Isolde's injury. He had bandaged it provisionally after the attack but now he had time to tend to it more carefully. The cut was long but shallow. It would heal well but he needed to clean it thoroughly to avoid infection. Then he dressed the wound with a fresh bandage.

"You were lucky. The cut isn't deep. You'll be fine in a couple of days. Just try and keep your arm as still as possible," he said with an encouraging smile.

Isolde smiled at him gratefully: "Thank you, Merlin."

Merlin nodded and walked over to Arthur to see if he was all right. He had hardly spoken since the ambush.

But Arthur did not react to Merlin's question. He kept on watching Tristan and Isolde together.

Merlin could see that Arthur felt guilty. Tristan's accusation had hurt him because he felt that Tristan was right. If it had not been for him, Isolde would not have been injured. None of this would have happened. If only he had been a better king.

"Don't let his words get to you. He was angry and scared. He doesn't know you," Merlin finally managed to get Arthur's attention.

"Maybe not. But that does not change the fact that I have failed as a king," Arthur replied. Before Merlin could argue with that, Arthur had got up. He walked over to Tristan and offered him his water skin.

"Here, you should drink up."

Tristan just contemptuously raised an eyebrow as he stood up and walked past him.

"I'll get my own."

After some time, Tristan returned and sat down with his back against a tree trunk, Isolde wrapped tightly in his arms. They both slumbered off shortly. Merlin and Arthur sat opposite them closer by the fire. They remained silent for a long time. Merlin could see that Arthur was worried. He was staring forlornly into the fire when Merlin finally spoke.

"We are going to get through this, Arthur."

Arthur scoffed. Without looking up, he deadpanned: "I admire your optimism."

"I mean it. We have been through worse. You are a good king."

"I trusted the wrong people."

"They betrayed you. That wasn't your fault."

"Of course it was. I was a fool. I misjudged everyone...my uncle...Morgana. Every decision I've made has been wrong. All this is my fault. Camelot is captured once again. My people have been slaughtered or imprisoned. And I am on the run. I am a failure."

"You are being too hard on yourself," Merlin said.

"I should be more discerning, wise...a statesman, a king. But I'm not. My people deserve a better king."

"And you think Morgana is a better ruler? She doesn't care about anyone but herself. You want to leave your people at her mercy? What about Gwaine, Elyan, and Gaius? We can't just give up on them. They count on us to save them!"

"I'm tired. I don't want to talk about this anymore," Arthur broke off their conversation and turned his back towards Merlin.

Merlin did not press him. He knew that Arthur had to hit rock bottom first but seeing him like that, full of self-doubt and self-pity, was almost too much to bear. There was much work to do. And they had not even dealt with Agravaine yet.

* * *

Early the next morning, Merlin woke up with an uneasy feeling. He looked around to find the others still sleeping on the ground. Softly, he got up and walked towards the stream which was to the west of their little camp.

The forest was very quiet and peaceful that morning. The stream was gurgling in the distance. Some wood birds were chirping in the trees around him. The sun was just now bathing the tree tops in a warm golden light. Merlin reached the stream and crouched down to fill his water skin. Then he splashed some of the cool soothing water into his face to wash off his tiredness. He sat down at the bank and took in his beautiful surroundings. Of course, it was too peaceful to last. Up ahead, still a safe distance away, Agravaine and a couple of riders appeared all of a sudden. They were intensely looking at the ground, searching for tracks. Merlin got up almost silently and then as stealthily as possible, he rushed back to their camp and woke the others.

"Wake up. Agravaine and his men are here. We need to go. Now!" he shouted as soon he was within earshot.

Arthur, Tristan, and Isolde bolted up. Arthur looked around alarmed.

"I'll create a diversion and cover our tracks; you keep going for the caves! I'll meet you there," Merlin said as he reached them.

Tristan and Isolde ran off towards the caves while Arthur hesitated briefly.

"I'll be fine. Now go!" Merlin yelled.

Arthur nodded and then turned and followed the others. Merlin waited until the others had put a considerable distance between them and the camp. Then he threw his head back and called out in dragon tongue: " _O drakon, fthengomai au se kalon; su katerkheo deuro_!"  
Without waiting for Kilgharrah, he headed for the caves. Just as he entered, he could hear the great dragon swooping down on Agravaine and his men.

* * *

Merlin caught up with the group who had already headed into the main tunnel. As the group heard him approach, Arthur spun around, his hand at the hilt of his sword, holding a torch towards him.

"Did you lose them?" Arthur greeted him somewhat relieved although the worry in his voice was clearly audible.

"We should be fine," he replied confidently.

But Arthur was not really convinced: "You're sure?"

"Do I look like an idiot?"

"Yes."

"Doesn't change, does it?"

"Can you two leave your banter for later when we have more time for it?" Tristan cut in impatiently.

"All right. This way," Arthur said taking the lead.

Merlin couldn't tell for how long they had been walking through this seemingly endless tunnel when the tunnel suddenly widened into a large cavern. Up ahead a faint light was shining in through an opening at the top of the cavern. Carefully, they entered and looked around.

"We're on track. There's a tunnel to the right which will take us through to the other side," Arthur said pointing to the eastern side of the cavern.

They had just made it halfway towards the tunnel when they suddenly heard some noise behind them.

"I thought you said we'd lost them," Arthur whispered angrily.

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I had."

"It won't take long for them to catch us," Tristan said worriedly.

"I'll go back. Create a diversion." Merlin said and headed back through the tunnel. But Arthur grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"We've seen how good your last diversion was. This is between him and me and it is going to end now."

"Arthur..." Merlin started but Arthur was already walking towards the tunnel they had come from and unsheathed his sword.

Moments later, Agravaine stepped out of the tunnel alone. On seeing Arthur, he stopped and looked at him bemused.

"Arthur. What a surprise. But then you've always loved to play the hero even when you were a little child," Agravaine taunted.

"We have done enough talking. We end this now," Arthur replied, readying himself into a fighting stance.

Agravaine smiled self-confidently and drew his sword. Without another word, he lifted his sword above his head and brought it down on Arthur, who deflected the blow to the right. Then Arthur charged. Agravaine blocked him and pushed him back. He then took another swing at him. Arthur had the weight on the wrong foot and was unable to dodge. Agravaine's sword slashed him just above the left elbow. He groaned in pain but managed to surprise Agravaine with a thrust to his chest. He managed to push him back and charged again driving him further back until Agravaine's shoulder hit the stone wall. Before he could deal the next blow, Agravaine ducked away towards the tunnel entrance. He did not wait for Arthur to face him but attacked him from the side. Arthur swung around just in time and blocked the blow. Their swords locked as both of them put their whole weight into their blows. Agravaine felt that he would have to be the first to give way so he stretched out his left leg and tripped Arthur. Then he swung his sword at where Arthur's head had been just a few moments ago. But Arthur had rolled around and in one swift motion, he jumped to his feet, his sword at the ready. He slashed at Agravaine hitting his right thigh causing him to scream in pain.

The fight dragged on for some time and neither of the two combatants was able to get the upper hand. But Arthur was the better swordsman of the two which became clear as the fight drew on. Agravaine was sweating and his breathing grew heavy. He had trouble keeping up with Arthur who was trading blows with undiminished force and speed. Agravaine was backing away from Arthur's blade barely able to block the blows. Then he suddenly felt his feet give way under his body as he stumbled backwards over a couple of rocks. As Agravaine was trying to break his fall, his sword flew out of his hand and fell down out of his reach. Immediately, Arthur was upon him bringing his sword to Agravaine's throat. Agravaine looked up to see Arthur towering above him, his features not divulging any emotion. Agravaine's breath was shallow.

"Go on then. Finish what you started," Agravaine said through gritted teeth.

After some hesitation, Arthur stepped down and away from Agravaine. He lowered his sword and looked at his uncle with an impassive face.

"No," he said calmly but determined. "You no longer get to tell me what to do. You have lied to me, manipulated me, and betrayed me to my greatest enemy. But you are still my uncle and I will not dishonour my mother's memory by killing her brother."

Agravaine cast down his eyes in shame. He scrambled to his feet keeping his gaze to the ground.

"I'm sparing your treacherous life. You may crawl away now, uncle. But know this, if we ever meet again, our family ties will no longer bind me and next time, I will kill you," Arthur threatened as Agravaine turned towards the tunnel entrance and started to walk away.

With a sigh of relief, Arthur turned to Merlin, who had come up to him, and forced a smile.

Before Arthur could say a word, Merlin's eyes widened in horror as Agravaine was lunging at Arthur with a small dagger in his hand. Time slowed as Merlin feverishly tried to figure out how to react. Agravaine was taking direct aim at Arthur's left back. The attack would be fatal. He was running out of time. The only thought in his head was to get Arthur out of harm's way. He grabbed Arthur's arm and pushed him behind him stepping between him and Agravaine. He gasped as he felt the dagger slashing into his left side. He looked around in a slight panic as he felt a piercing pain radiating from his abdomen. He could not breathe. He clutched where he had been hit and tumbled backwards. His gaze became blurry as he sank to the ground with a hard thud. He could see Arthur rushing past him. He was breathing short, shallow breaths and groaned as another sharp pain shot through his whole body. Then Arthur was at his side pressing down on the wound.

"You idiot had to throw yourself in front of that dagger. Don't you dare die on me!"

Tristan and Isolde came running towards them. Isolde softly pushed Arthur out of the way and examined the wound. It was deep and nasty but she had seen worse.

"Lie still. We need to stop the bleeding. Give me my bag," she ordered calmly.

Tristan handed it to her. Routinely, she took a couple of herbs from her bag and made a sort of rough paste which she applied to Merlin's side. Then she took out a piece of cloth and bandaged the wound as best as she could. Merlin's eyelids flared as he was fighting to stay conscious. Arthur looked terrified.

"Will he...?" Arthur broke off not trusting his voice anymore.

"He needs rest. I managed to still the bleeding. The paste of arnica, silverweed, bark of the willow tree, and milfoil will prevent the wound from becoming sore," she said with a warm, comforting smile.

Arthur stood up and walked over where he had slain his uncle and looked down on him turning his back to the others. Without a word, he dragged his uncle's lifeless body out of the cave into the tunnel. Tristan exchanged a look with Isolde, who shook her head.

"Leave him. He needs to do this alone," she said.

Then she turned her attention back on Merlin.

"We need to keep him warm. Can you get us some firewood?" she asked calmly as she felt Merlin's cold forehead.

Tristan nodded and left them in the semi-darkness of the cavern. After some time, he returned carrying an armful of firewood and set it up close to Merlin. The warmth did him good as some colour returned to his face as his body relaxed and he fell into a sleep of exhaustion.

Arthur returned a while later and walked up to Merlin where he crouched down and looked at his manservant. Isolde, who had been sitting next to Tristan at the other side of the fire, stood up and came towards him. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He is going to be all right. He is young and stronger than he looks. He just needs some time," she said.

Arthur nodded without looking up.

"Thank you," he said finally.


	27. The Morning After

**Yeah, it's been a while ;-) But I have read all your wonderful reviews and really wanted to take this up again. But life and stuff got in the way and so I didn't. But I still want to write this story. It's going to be an irregular schedule but I will finish this... eventually ;-) So thank you all for your continued interest in this and your lovely words of encouragement. Here's the next chapter**

* * *

 **The morning after**

Merlin came back to consciousness to the hushed whisper of voices. As he slowly blinked his eyes open, he saw the flicker of a small fire off to the right and a few shadowy figures crouching or sleeping around it. He turned his head to get a better look, a sharp stinging pain flared through the left side of his torso. He let out a groan. Immediately, one of the figures got up and ran up to him. Isolde, he recognised.

"Don't move. You'll reopen the wound and undo all of the work I did the past couple of days," she said calmly as she pushed him down with her hands and holding him in place.

"Where's Arthur?" Merlin asked. His voice was hoarse and he had to cough which only aggravated the pain.

"He's at the fire. He's fine and you will too." Then Isolde reached behind his head and produced a wooden cup. "Here, drink this and it will numb the pain."

Merlin nodded weakly and she put the cup to his lips. He drank thirstily. It tasted sweet and surprisingly good.

"You are a lucky man, Merlin. A few inches higher and I would not have been able to help you anymore."

Merlin met her gaze and managed a wry smile. "I don't feel particularly lucky at the moment. But thank you."

Isolde returned his smile and adjusted his blanket. "You need to sleep. You have lost a lot of blood."

Merlin nodded and soon, he could feel a pleasant numbness radiating from his wound dulling the pain.

"You'll feel better tomorrow, I promise."

She remained at his side for a while longer as he slowly drifted off to sleep again, his exhausted body only too ready to give it way.

When he woke up the next day, he was surprised to find that Isolde had been right. He felt much clearer than the day before and the pain in his side did not flare up again as he began to stir.

"Thank you," he heard Arthur's familiar voice next to him.

With a smile, Merlin opened his eyes and looked into Arthur's worried face.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that. Could you say it again?" Merlin asked with a bright smile.

Arthur's serious expression melted and he could not help but smile with Merlin. "You're an idiot."

"No, I don't think that was it."

"You're lucky you have been out cold for almost a week and Isolde would kill me if I hit you."

Merlin's smile immediately dropped from his face. "A week? We are supposed to meet the others in the Forest of Essetir. We need to get going!" Panic was ringing in his voice as he was trying to scramble to his feet. But Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder and forced him to sit still.

"No, we don't. You are not recovered enough for such a trip. And even if you were, what's the point? I'm not going to try and take back Camelot. I have failed as king. I was never suited for it to begin with. The people of Camelot deserve better than me and I will not try to be someone I'm not."

"You're kidding me, right? Do you think Morgana is a better ruler than you? Do you think your people deserve to suffer under her rule? What about our friends? What about Gaius? Gwaine? You are sentencing them to death if you give up on them now."

"I cannot do this anymore, Merlin. I'm not a king. I am a nobody. Like Tristan said. I can't even protect my friends. They are better off without me."

"You can't be serious!" Merlin shouted as he pushed Arthur's hand off his shoulder and got to his feet. He felt a stinging pain in his side but he ignored it. "The Arthur I know would never give up like this. We can still win this fight."

Arthur stood up as well. "You don't want to see it, do you? We have already lost the fight. Morgana has won. What's the point of trying to reclaim Camelot? I will just lose it again and my people will only suffer the more for it. Gwen will wait for us in the forest. We will travel when you are recovered. This is my final decision. And nothing you can say will convince me otherwise."

And with that, Arthur stormed off leaving Merlin speechless. At that moment, Isolde walked by and frowned as she saw that Merlin had got up.

"Sit down again. I need to check up on your wound and replace the bandages," she commanded brusquely as she closed the distance.

"Just leave it. I'm fine. We need to get going. Our friends are waiting for us in the Forest of Essetir," Merlin said as he was trying to shake off her hand.

"You won't even make it out of this cave," Isolde stated simply.

"I'm tougher than I look. I can manage."

"Arthur doesn't seem too eager to meet your friends."

"He's not in his right mind at the moment."

"I understand. Betrayal always hurts."

"I need to go talk to him."

"Wait, if you are really determined to go through with this," she paused as if to give Merlin time to realise the lunacy of his plan. When Merlin did not react to it, she sighed heavily and then continued: "Let me take care of your wound first so that you have at least a chance of surviving your foolish plan."

Merlin found Arthur crouching outside the cave at a freshly dug grave. He walked up but remained silent. Arthur briefly looked up as he heard the approaching footsteps but did not acknowledge Merlin's presence any further. After a prolonged silence, Merlin finally spoke up.

"We need to get going."

"I told you. We stay until you are fully recovered," Arthur retorted without meeting Merlin's gaze.

"I'm fine. I'm more worried about you."

Arthur just snorted contemptuously.

"The Arthur I thought I knew would not desert his people. He would risk his life to save them and stand against injustice and cruelty."

Arthur stood up and turned around in one fast movement. "I am not deserting my people," he shouted, pausing between and stressing every word.

"Yes, you are! You want to run away from the responsibility and abandon your people to their fate!" Merlin replied equally heated. "You are their king and they count on you. If you don't want to, fine. But be honest with yourself at least. You are leaving them to their death."

"You almost died! And it would have been my fault! Because I again was too trusting. You told me some time ago that trust was not a weakness. But it seems I can't even trust my own judgment. My own sister – who I would have protected with my life and had trusted to do the same for me; my own uncle – who I had trusted as my advisor and my family. Both have used this trust I had put in them to destroy me. And they have been bloody successful. Look at me!"

Merlin shook his head slowly. "But giving up now means they will have won! I know you feel hurt and I know you think you want to turn your back. But I also know that you care. You care about your people, your friends. And you will do everything in your power to save them. Because you know that Morgana will make their lives a living hell if they are lucky. I know you – apparently better than you know yourself right now. You are a good man. And a good king. You just need to stop doubting your every move."

"I don't think I can be this man you see in me," Arthur said and turned his back to Merlin.

Merlin groaned. "Well, it's your choice. But I am going to meet our friends in the Forest of Essetir and figure out a way to save those who stayed behind."

And with that Merlin stormed off back inside the cave to pack his back. The wound at his side was hurting a little but Isolde's drink was helping with the pain.

Isolde and Tristan were sitting at the small campfire and looking at him expectantly.

Merlin met their gaze and shrugged uncomfortably: "I don't know what your plans are. Arthur – probably – and I are heading for the Forest of Essetir. You could come with us. I would appreciate it. Arthur probably won't show it at the moment but he would be as well."

They exchanged a glance and then nodded.

"We'll come along to the Forest. Then we can decide where we are heading next," Tristan said as he stood up and began to pack his bag.

"Thank you."


	28. The Sword in the Stone

**The sword in the stone**

Arthur was still sitting outside the cavern, staring forlornly into the distance when Tristan walked up to him.

"We've packed up and are ready to go," he said calmly.

"Go where?" Arthur asked without looking up.

"Isolde and I have decided to accompany you and Merlin to the Forest of Essetir. We've lost our cargo, so that's as good a direction as any, I guess."

Arthur scoffed: "Merlin never gives up."

"You're lucky he doesn't. And you're lucky he believes in you as much as he does. You can't be that bad of a king if your servants are willing to die for you."

"I'm no longer a king. My sister has finally won. It's over. I have to accept my defeat. And so does Merlin."

"I don't know you but I think you don't mean that. I know I said some awful things about you but you aren't half bad, if I'm being honest, you know? Not like your average royal who's living comfortably off the hard work of their subjects and who doesn't care about anyone but themselves."

Arthur finally looked up. "Thank you, I guess. But that does not change anything. I can't take it anymore. Every decision I make only leads to more betrayal and death. I can't even trust myself at this point."

"I know what you are going through. Nothing can ever prepare you for the pain you feel when someone you would have trusted with your life turns on you and stabs you in the back – both literally and metaphorically. But that doesn't mean every decision you have ever made becomes suddenly wrong. Just because you were burnt once or twice, doesn't mean you should trust nobody anymore. Nobody cares how often you stumble and fall. The only thing that matters is that you get up again and do better the next time."

"I don't know if I can," Arthur admitted meekly.

"Small steps, Pendragon. Come on, let's go. The others are waiting," Tristan said and reached out his hand to help Arthur to his feet.

Arthur took it hesitantly and nodded as he stood up.

* * *

They reached the outskirts of the Forest of Essetir just as the sun was setting on the third day since they had set out from the caves. Merlin could not say from where he had taken the strength to keep up the pace the way he had done. His wound was healing as well as could be expected given the circumstances but it had cost him a lot of willpower to resist the urge to just lie down and sleep. So he smiled thankfully when Arthur ordered him to sit down and rest while Arthur and Tristan went to collect firewood for their camp. Merlin was surprised at how the relationship between those two had changed over the past few days. Though they all had been sparse with words, there seemed to be a new acceptance between them. But whatever had happened between them had not been able to remove Arthur's self-doubt. He still did not want to reclaim his place on the throne of Camelot. Merlin sighed. It would make his mission of saving him a lot easier if Arthur was not so stubborn. But he knew he had the means to convince Arthur.

* * *

So early the next morning, Merlin shook Arthur awake.

"What?" he asked grumpily as he opened his eyes and found Merlin leaning over him.

"There's something I need to show you," Merlin replied ominously.

Then he walked off. Arthur hastily grabbed his sword and followed.

"Where are the others? Tristan and Isolde, I mean," Arthur asked as he had caught up with Merlin.

"They are already there. So hurry up."

"This really isn't the time for one of your ridiculous games," Arthur mumbled ill-humoured.

"I was thinking about what you were saying back at the caves. How you wanted to abandon your people because you were a poor leader and a terrible king."

Arthur scoffed in indignation.

"Well, it reminded me of a tale Gaius once told me."

"Merlin, I'm really not interested in your favourite bedtime stories," he said disparagingly.

Merlin started to lose his patience. "For once in your life, just...listen."

Arthur held up his hands in defeat, signalling him to continue.

Merlin inclined his head slightly as if to sarcastically thank Arthur for his permission. "Many years ago, before the birth of the five kingdoms, this land was in an endless cycle of bloodshed and war, but one man was determined to end all that. He gathered together the elders of each tribe and drew up plans for the lands to be divided. Each would respect the others' boundaries, and drew it over the land as they saw fit. That man was Camelot's first king, ancestor to all that followed, including you, Arthur."

"Bruta."

"You know the story."

"Yes, every child in Camelot does. Can I go back to bed now?" Arthur asked impatiently.

"No. Because there's another part of the story that you haven't heard."

Arthur raised his eyebrow sceptically.

"When Bruta was on his deathbed, he asked to be taken deep into the forest. There, with the last of his strength, he thrust his sword into a rock. If his lineage was ever questioned, this would form a test. Only a true king of Camelot could pull the weapon free."

Arthur stopped. "Are you making this up?"

"Of course not."

Merlin kept walking oon briskly so that Arthur had to run to catch up.

"All right. If it's true, why haven't I heard this story?" he asked.

"Well, history isn't really your strong suit, is it?" Merlin replied with his typical wide grin.

"And where is this rock?"

"Oh, it was lost many years ago during the Great Purge, but...I've managed to find it."

"I've never heard so much rubbish in my entire life" Arthur exclaimed

"Are you calling Gaius a liar?" Merlin asked indignantly.

"No, I'm calling you an idiot."

Merlin's grin widened as he pointed ahead. "What's that then?"

Arthur followed Merlin's direction. He couldn't believe his eyes. In the middle of the clearing in front of them was a huge rock which was surrounded by a ray of soft golden sunlight shining through the green canopy. And into its centre a sword was thrust. They walked closer and to Arthur's surprise, a crowd of knights and peasants appeared out of the forest, Leon, Percival, Lancelot and Gwen among them. Tristan and Isolde stood a little apart. Arthur glanced back at him and saw Merlin's proud expression.

"What the hell are you playing at?" he muttered under his breath. Merlin could see the fear and anger in Arthur's eyes.

"I'm proving that you are their leader and their king" Merlin replied, the smile vanishing from his face. He was completely earnest now.

"That sword is stuck fast in solid stone," Arthur said, a slight panic ringing in his voice. He paused after every word as if he doubted that Merlin was in his right mind.

"And you're going to pull it out," Merlin said unimpressed.

"Merlin, it's impossible."

"Arthur, you're the true king of Camelot."

Arthur looked back at the crowd of people surrounding the sword in the stone. His heart sank.

"Do you want me to look like a fool?" he whispered angrily.

"No, I'm going to make you see that you are wrong; you are the Once and Future King of Camelot. You and you alone can draw out that sword."

Arthur gave Merlin a disbelieving look. Steeling himself, Arthur heaved a sigh and slowly walked up to the stone always eyeing both the sword and the crowd carefully. As he reached the stone, he looked up at the crowd hesitantly. He placed both hands on the hilt and tried to pull it up. Naturally, the sword didn't budge an inch.

"You have to believe, Arthur," Merlin called from behind him.

Arthur started trembling with the effort, but still, the sword didn't move. Merlin looked at the crowd as Arthur struggled.

"You're destined to be Albion's greatest king," he said. He saw that Arthur had let go of the sword, so he continued more imploringly: "Nothing, not even this stone can stand in your way."

Arthur looked from Merlin to the sword again and repositioned himself. This time he only placed one hand on the sword hilt and closed his eyes with Merlin watching closely. He knew this was it. The moment had come.

"Have faith."

Lifting his chin, Arthur took a deep breath, willing himself to believe. Discreetly, Merlin's eyes glowed and the stone released the sword. Arthur pulled it out and stared at it. He was as much in awe as the people of Camelot who had been watching all this in utter silence. But now, there was nothing to stop them. Taking up Sir Leon's cry, everybody in the clearing repeated the shout: "Long live the king!"

As the cheers quieted down, Arthur turned to look at Merlin.

"Come here," he demanded calmly, carefully keeping any emotion from his voice.

Merlin suddenly felt an icy lump in his stomach that started radiation through his whole body. He could not have seen, could he? He forced himself to step up to Arthur. He looked at Arthur who still had not lowered the sword and swallowed hard.

"Kneel down," Arthur ordered.

Merlin looked at him incredulously.

"Arthur..." was all he managed to say.

"Merlin, you had faith in me when I had lost mine. You have fought at my side in so many battles I have lost count. You were prepared to die for me when you threw yourself in front of that dagger. Tomorrow, when we fight to take back our home, I want you to do so as a Knight of the Round Table." He touched Merlin's right shoulder with the tip of Excalibur.

"Arise, Sir Merlin, Knight of Camelot."

Again, the clearing erupted in cheering and applause. With shaky legs, Merlin got to his feet and looked at Arthur in disbelief.

"Arthur, I am not a knight. We both know that. All I wanted was to be your servant," he said in a quiet voice so that only Arthur could hear him.

"Merlin, we both know that you're rubbish at being my servant," Arthur replied straight-faced but then he broke into a laugh.

Merlin shook his head disapprovingly but then he joined in the laughter as Lancelot, Gwen and the others came up smiling happily and congratulating him. They had a chance tomorrow, Merlin realised at that moment. Arthur had found his confidence again and that in turn had rekindled the spark of hope in his people.

* * *

 **Author's note: Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews. I'm trying to keep updating this story more regularly, probably one chapter a month. I currently don't have a lot of free time but I like this story so I'll do my best to do it justice.**


End file.
